A Ripple in Time
by keeperoliver
Summary: A ripple in time can cause a tidal wave of change in the future. It all belongs to Mrs. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

A Ripple in Time Keeperoliver Chapter 1 You Can't Be Serious

A/N: Well, it took me long enough, but I think I may know how to go with this. It will probably upset a great many of you, but, this is what you asked for. Time travel is a touchy subject, and a slight change in time could cause severe consequences in the future, as you will see here in this story. I will not post pairings, until I know for sure who will be with who. I don't want to give too much away here, so I will stop it at that. If the response is as bad as I think it will be, I will end the story quickly. If I get positive feedback, then it should last longer. How long, I don't know. Hope you enjoy. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

ARIT-}

Harry was reveling in the feel of the air rushing through his hair, as Buckbeak flew him and Hermione back to the tower where they were keeping Sirius.

He could could hear Hermione cussing him for making her fly. He knew her fear of the act, but, time was running out, and they had to return to get Sirius, before the Aurors came and took him back to Azkaban. He felt her clutching to his chest as she held on for dear life. "I swear Harry if you let me fall, I will curse you from the afterlife. If god had wanted us to fly, he would have given us wings."

"Hermione, Chickens and Penguins have wings, and they don't fly, so what makes you think if we did have wings we could fly" Harry questioned his friend.

"Don't get philosophical on me Harry, just get me done to where I can stand on my own two feet once again."

"I have to get Sirius first, and then we will land. Hold on, I am taking us down."

Harry flew by the windows in the tower to find the room they had Sirius in. He found him near the top of the tower, where he was drawn up in a ball, awaiting his fate. He looked up, when he heard a faint calling of his name, and was excited when he saw two faces staring back at him through the window. "Harry, Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"We are here to rescue you, you silly git. What do you think we are doing here? Now come on, or would you rather wait around for you escort?"

Sirius jumped up and climbed through the window to get on Buckbeak's back. Like Harry he thrilled at the feel of the wind rushing through his hair.

When Harry set down on the ground of the Astronomy tower, Sirius jumped of the Hippogriffs back and helped Hermione off, where she dropped to the ground and started to kiss it, swearing never again will she listen to one of Harry's hair brained schemes.

Harry joined the two, and pulled Sirius into a hug. "I don't think we have much time, so we better make this brief. You need to get out of here, before they discover you are missing, and come searching for you. Do you know where you are going, so that I can contact you?"

"Haven't the foggiest. I will get in touch, when I find a place. In the mean time, thank you Harry, for believing me. You don't know what that means to me." He hugged Harry, and then turned to Hermione.

"You to Hermione, and it pains me to have to do this to you, after helping me to escape, but STUPIFY!" He caught Her in his arms, and lowered her to the ground.

Harry stood shocked when Sirius did this to his best friend. "What the hell are you doing Black? I would like to think you would be more appreciative of the fact that we just saved your life?"

"Harry, listen to me for a second. I did this, because Hermione has something I need, and knew she would never give it to me willingly. We will talk on it later, but right now, I must do the same thing to you. It is to protect you when you are questioned about my escape. I am going to stupify you as well, Harry. Just tell whoever questions you, that I stole a wand from whoever, and escaped, searching for you two. I took you here, and then stunned you both, to make my escape. Got that?"

Harry had a confused look on his face, but nodded his head in agreement. Sirius pulled him into one more hug, and then Stupified Harry as well. He leaned over Hermione, and kissed the top of her head, saying he was sorry. He rose back up, taking the item with him, and got on Buckbeaks back. He said goodbye to the two, and was gone.

This was the way Professor Flitwick found them. The staff and the Aurors were conducting a search of the castle to find Sirius, and to bring him back to justice. Rather than take a chance of them panicking, he levitated them down the stairs and to the Hospital wing. He laid them on a bed, and Madam Pomfrey brought them around, where both Harry and Hermione shouted out, "Where's Black? He did this."

"Calm down, both of you. It will not help if you both start acting like enraged animals. Now, can one of you tell me what happened?" Filius asked the two.

Harry looked at Hermione, and she nodded to him to answer. "Black found us in the hall, and took us to the tower for his escape. He stupified Hermione, saying she had something he needed. Funny thing though after he did it, he told her he was sorry. Then he turned to me, and said the same thing, and did the same thing. He must have had a broom hidden up there for his escape."

Hermione looked to Harry like he was crazy. She was about to say something, when Harry started up again, "What do you think it was that Hermione had that he needed?"

Hermione looked shocked at this statement, and then started to search her pockets to see what was missing. At first she couldn't figure out what it was, then she looked scared, and went to her neck. Then she started to cry, "It's gone. He took it. How did he know I had it? I can't believe we believed him and his lies. Oh Harry, he is just a thief. He took the necklace."

Harry knew what she was talking about, and he looked sad for his friend, as she just lost any trust that Professor McGonagall had for her. It was her that gave it to Hermione to use for the year. Now, it was gone, and and the person that took it was as well.. He knew it was all his fault. Harry once again got his friends in trouble, and hurt.

Hermione saw Harry go through his range of emotions, and knew he was going to blame himself. She reached over and pulled him into a hug. "Harry, it is not your fault. You didn't even know I had it, until tonight. It is my fault, for asking you to believe in me. I was a fool for even thinking of it."

Filius was confused, "What are you two going on about? Black is the evil one here. It was not your fault, either of you. You got caught up in insane madness of a criminal escaping justice. Victims is all you are. Now stay here, until the Aurors get here, to take your statements. Then you both need to join My. Weasley in a good night's rest."

Filius left the two students to them selves. Madam Pomfrey left them as well, and returned to her office, closing the door. She knew the two wished to talk, and comfort them selves. She would have been surprised at what was actually said.

"Harry, why did you lie to the Professor? You know how he escaped, and got away. Why are you still protecting him?"

"Hermione, Sirius apologized to me after he stunned you. He said you had something he needed, and knew you would never let him take it. After learning what it was he took, I agree with this, as there is no way you would have let him take it. I don't know why he took it, but he said he would contact me, as soon as he found a place to stay. Hermione, I think he really was sorry for what he did."

"Harry, it's not just me I'm worried about. Professor McGonagall trusted me with it. She signed it out from the Ministry, in order for me to use it to get around to all my subjects. She agreed to let me try it for a year, and if it worked out OK, she would let me try it again next year. I was going to give it back to her, as this year was too much and I was always tired. Now she will never trust in me again."

They hadn't heard anyone enter the wing, and were surprised when, "Miss Granger, I do not hold you at fault for this. My trust in you has not waivered. What is done is done. The device did not belong to the Ministry, like you thought, it belonged to Professor Dumbledore. He did not want you to know because he could not show favoritism to a student. I am sure he will understand. I am just glad Black didn't hurt you both. He was a desperate man, and could have gone to extreme measures to ensure his escape. Don't worry yourself over this. I came in to tell you both, that you will not have to make your statements until tomorrow morning, as it is too late, and Madam Pomfrey has told the Minister you are both asleep. She told me different, and that you Miss Granger was worried. I came in to make sure you were OK. Now, both of you get to sleep. I am sure that Mr. Weasley has a few hours on you. I will see you both in the morning. Good night to you both."

With that, she left, leaving a relieved Harry and Hermione. They said good night, and turned over and slept.

ARIT-}

The next morning Harry got Hermione to go along with his story. He told her that Sirius would contact him, and tell him what it was all about. He needed to believe in his godfather, if he was to ever have the family he always wanted. He knew he had been accepted by Arthur and Molly, but, he needed someone who could tell him about his parents. Professor Lupin had told him some of the stories about his father, but not much about his mother. He was hoping Sirius could tell him more about her.

The three made their statements, as they needed Ron's as well, but he was not able to tell them anything after he was admitted to the hospital. Harry and Hermione's stories fit perfectly, and were accepted by the Ministry officials, including Minister Fudge. Fudge left livid, knowing Black had escaped justice, and was on the lose. He feared he would seek revenge on the Boy Who Lived, and if that happened, all hope for the wizard world would disappear if what Albus told him came true, and He Who Shall Not Be Named would return. He failed to question where Black got his wand from, as did the other officials.

Harry and Hermione made it to the hall for breakfast, and listened to the back ground talk about what happened last night, and what happened to Ron. Ginny, Fred, and George asked the two many questions, to which they said the same thing they told the Aurors. Harry hated to lie to his friends and to Ginny, but he had to in order to protect Sirius, and Hermione. They had finished, when they were called to the head table by Professor Dumbledore. They walked up to the table, and He asked them to follow him to his office. Once there, they were asked to sit, and then he began.

"Could you please tell me how Mr. black knew you had the time turner Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I really don't know, unless he saw it during all the commotion in the Shrieking Shack. I never used it in front of him. Harry was the one he told. He never said anything to me, except thank you, and he was sorry for what he had to do. That was the last thing I remember, before Madam Pomfrey revived me."

"Harry, do you have anything to add to Miss Granger's statement?"

"Sir, Sirius said he was sorry for what he did, and he would explain later why he did it. He told me he didn't know where he would be staying, so there was no way to contact him."

"Well, thank you for at least telling me the true side of things. And I want to thank you for covering up with the Ministry. If they knew he had a time turner, who knows what would be going on right now."

"Professor, Sirius told me he needed to take care of something, and that was why he needed the time turner. He wouldn't tell me what, but he would explain later. I don't think he is evil sir, I think he is still suffering from his stay in Azkaban."

"I'm sure you are right Harry, now, why don't you go ahead and head out to class. I believe this will be the last day of classes, until next year. There was too much taking place last night to expect the students to have their minds on studying. Please enjoy your summer, and Harry, if Sirius should contact you, and you have a chance, please notify me."

"I will sir, if I get the chance."

ARIT-}

The train ride home was filled with questions from the Weasleys once again, trying to figure out what they were doing out after curfew. Ron told them he wasn't out past curfew, which was the truth, leaving Harry and Hermione all the answering. Nothing changed from the last time they were asked. Fred and George stayed a little longer, then left looking for Lee. Ginny on thew other hand was not finished. She saw Ron nod off to sleep after the twins left, and faced Harry and Hermione. "Hermione, what happened to your necklace?"

Hermione saw no other way out of it. She put a charm up that kept Ron, and anyone else from hearing what she had to tell her friend. "Ginny, no one else can know what Harry and I are about to say. Promise me you will keep quiet."

Ginny promised, and Hermione and Harry told Ginny the truth, because She knew Hermione had the time turner. She was shocked that Sirius had done that to them, to protect them. But why would he want the time turner. What could he do in a day. There were no significant events in that time frame that warranted being changed.

About an hour out from the station, Harry saw an owl flying next to his window, wanting in. Harry lowered the window, and the owl flew in and reached out his leg to Harry. Harry took the letter from the owl, and then the owl took off. Harry looked at the letter, and saw it was addressed to him, with no return name or address. He went to open the letter, when Hermione and Ginny stopped him. "Harry, if you don't know who it is from, do you think it is wise to open it?"

"If I don't open it, how will I know who it is from?"

"Is it really that important for you to know?" Hermione answered.

"What if it's from Sirius.? He wouldn't put his name on it for fear of it being traced back to him."

Ginny said, "I don't know Harry. I am with Hermione on this one. Let me try something I've seen my Mother do. Revealio Incantatum."

The Letter opened when Ginny did this, but nothing happened.

"Harry, there was magic put on this letter, but, I don't think it's intent was evil. Maybe it was a confundus charm to keep others from knowing it's content?" Ginny continued.

Harry looked at the letter, and it was blank. Harry wondered why anyone would send him a blank page. Then it hit him. If it was from Sirius, it would be hidden from view, which could be viewed if you knew the correct word or phrase to activate it. Harry knew what phase Sirius would use. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Hermione and Ginny fainted when Harry just disappeared after saying those words.


	2. Chapter 2

A Ripple In Time Keeperoliver Who Am I

A/N: Just a quick question, is any one looking forward to see what Mrs. Rowling has planned with her new site, Pottermore. It should be up Thursday. I will definitely check it out. The Keeper.

ARIT-}

Hermione looked to Ginny and said, "Didn't I warn him? Will he ever listen to any one sane? No, that would be too easy. And this is the guy you crushed on for how long?"

Ginny just shook her head. "Doesn't really matter now does it. I may like Harry, but, he has other things on his mind, like what will be my next adventure, and who will it concern?"

"Some things never change, do they? I know the letter was from Sirius, and somehow he and Harry will be doing some time travel, but to when? I mean it is only a twelve hour turner, and Harry and I took care of everything of importance in that time frame. I just hope they don't do anything stupid, like trying to extend the time period for the time travel."

Ginny took a serious look on her face and replied, "That's exactly what I think Black will do. It sounds like something he would attempt. What I hope is that they don't screw up things with this attempt. How would we know if they did?"

Hermione just sighed, "Good point."

ARIT-}

Harry landed on something soft and plush, saving his butt from unwanted pain. He looked up to see Sirius grinning down at him, "Glad to see you were thinking of my comfort, when you so rudely took me from two beautiful girls."

"Well I didn't want to hurt your pride. Just be thankful my aim was spot on. You could have landed on the poker for the fire place. Now that would have been a nasty feeling."

"HaHa, very funny. Now could you please help me off this small mountain of feathers, and tell me what this is all about?"

Sirius grabbed Harry's hand, and pulled him to his feet. They sat on the couch, and Sirius banished the pillows to some where unknown. "Look Harry, I'm sorry if I got you and Hermione in trouble. I know she feels pissed at me, but, I need the time turner, and your help."

"My help? What can I do? I'm an underage wizard with no special skills or training. With out Hermione, I am barely above average with knowledge. With out Ron, I have no strategy to work with. Together we accomplished quite a bit, but with out them, I am lost."

"Harry give yourself a little more credit. I saw the Patronus you conjured. I can't even create a full blown Corporal Patronus. Hard telling what else you have done, that a full grown man can't do. You see Harry, for a thirteen year old, you have already done what grown wizards can't. Tell me about your first two years at Hogwarts, so that I can see what kind of strength you have. Then I will explain what I have planned."

Harry thought for a minute, and then went into his school life so far, "OK, in my first year, Ron, Hermione and I, started out meeting a three headed dog that was guarding a trap door. Then we had to take on a full grown Troll which Ron took care of, while I distracted it..."

"How did you distract it?" Sirius asked.

"By jumping on his back and shoving my wand up his nose."

Sirius burst out laughing at this, trying to picture it in his mind. He finally got his breath back, "Harry you do know that any other person would have run from this don't you?"

"I couldn't. Hermione was in danger of getting pulverized by his club. Any way, Next we had to solve the mystery of who Nicholas Flammel was, and what his involvement was. I got lucky, when I found him mentioned on the back of Professor Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog Card. It seems he was the inventor of the Philosopher's stone. This is what I thought that Professor Snape was after. Boy, was I wrong. I thought he was trying to kill me all year, and come to find out he was trying to protect me. It was our DADA Professor Quirrell, who was behind the whole thing trying to gain the stone for Voldemort. Thanks to Hermione and Ron, I made it through a maze to face and defeat him while he was attempting to get the stone."

"So the three of you defeated this Quirrell guy? And how was Voldemort involved?"

"No, I had to face him alone, as Ron was hurt, and Hermione and I had to go on alone. Hermione had to go back and help Ron, because of the lack of a potion that allowed us to go through flames to get to the stone. I took the potion to go forward, and she took the potion to return to help Ron."

"So you faced a full grown wizard alone, and you still haven't told me about Voldemort?"

"Umm OK, Ya, I faced him alone, and he had back up. It seems he was carrying Voldemort around on the back of his head for the whole year, sustaining him on Unicorn blood. I don't know how, but when we fought, Quirrell's flesh got burned when he touched me. This was how I defeated him. I grabbed his face, and he turned into ash. Voldemort's spirit left the room when this happened taking a path right through me as he left."

"So all that in just your first year. And you say your nothing special?"

"I had help Sirius. Hermione is brilliant, and Ron is brave, if not a little dense. He constantly got on Hermione's nerves. They argue all the time."

"OK, so on with your second year."

"I'd rather not. Too many bad memories with that one."

"Please Harry, I need to know if you are as strong as I think you are. If your second year was half as adventurous as your first year, my feelings would be correct."

"Can't you just go on my saying that my second year was far more adventurous than my first year, and leave it at that?"

"How about you just tell me the high point of ther year, strength wise. Did you do anything that might be considered say unlikely that any one else could do?"

"Maybe. I killed a Basalisk."

"YOU KILLED A BASALISK AT TWELVE YEARS OLD, AND YOU THINK IT MAY BE WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR? Are you for real? How big was this Basilisk?"

"I don't know, maybe 50 or 60 feet long. I had help with it though. Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix took out the Basilisk's eyes, and gave me the sorting hat, in which I found Griffindor's sword."

"So, the Basilisk was blind, and you pulled out the sword form the hat, and destroyed the snake. OK Harry listen to me. Fawkes didn't just give you the sorting hat, he gave you the one connection to Godric Gryffindor in the wizards world. By doing this, he gave the hat a chance to find you worthy of the gift of the sword. So, why were you facing the Basilisk in the first place?"

"To save a friend."

"Who?"

"Hermione Granger. No that's not entirely true. She was not in danger. I was there to save Ginny Weasley from Tom Riddle."

Sirius looked confused, "Who's Tom Riddle?"

"Look, Sirius, this is bringing out things I didn't want to discuss. I didn't want to talk about Ginny, or her involvement. I didn't want to talk about Hermione. Can you just leave it at that?"

"Only if you tell me who this Tom Riddle was. Was he in your year, or in a higher year?"

"NO. OK, this is the last of my story. Tom Riddle was his name, before he became known as Lord Voldemort."

Sirius for the first time since Harry arrived, was at a loss for words. In two years of going to school, Harry had faced Voldemort two times, and beat him both times, plus a Troll, and a full grown Basilisk. He has faced 100 Dementors, and chased them away. No matter how Harry felt about being just Harry, Sirius knew this was not the case. He was correct in his thought about Harry being some one special. He knew Lily's magic had worked. Had made Harry stronger than anyone could know. Her final act of joining her magic with Harry's had made a wizard far stronger than any other wizard ever known. He could not tell Harry this, as it was Lily's final wish for him not to know of her sacrifice. Sirius thought, 'Lily, your plan worked far greater than you could have imagined. I will not take that away from him by changing what you did.'

Sirius' thoughts were interrupted by Harry, "OK so now tell me, why have you brought me here Sirius. What is it you need my help with?"

Sirius brightened up at this. He was originally going to go back and try to save James and Lily, but he now knew he couldn't take that risk. "Harry, I want you to go back with me and save a friend from a fate worse than death. I want to go back and save Remus Lupin from being attacked by Fenrir Grayback, and becoming a werewolf."

"How can we go back that far? The time turner is only a twleve hour time turner, like I already said. Hermione already told me that to try to go beyond that could kill the person that tried to go beyond this range."

"Yes, but Hermione did not have an extender. It just so happens that the Black family did. It was their intention to give this to Lord Voldemort, when he came to full power. Fortunately, They passed away before he came to full power. It is now in my possession." and he pulled out a device that looked like an hour glass with place in the center of it for a time turner to fit.

He also pulled out Hermione's time turner, and placed it in the slot of the extender. The time turner than changed, and became a part of the hour glass, making it ten times bigger.

Sirius looked to Harry, and saw bewilderment on his facial features. "Yes Harry we know have the means to go back in time up to 100 years. We will not need to go back that far. About 25 years is all we need to go back."

"Why not just go back 12 years?" Harry asked.

Sirius knew what Harry had asked, "Because Harry, something was done that night, that makes it impossible to reverse. I know what you mean, but, it is impossible. Your mum and dad cannot be saved. Believe, I want them back as much as you do, but, to do that would make too many changes to the future."

"Won't what you are planning do it also?"

"I don't think so, as Remus is still alive, so there will be no change there. I just want him to live a normal life Harry. You saw him, he is only half a man. The other half is a beast that he cannot control unless he takes potions that are not always available. Wolfsbane in a hard potion to come by in the wizard world. Snape was able to keep Remus supplied while he was there. Now that he is no longer a Professor, the accessability is far less. The cost is also more than Remus can afford. So you see, what I intend to do should not affect the future that much."

Harry agreed to Sirius' plan, and Sirius prepared the extender to the proper date and time for their travel. He told Harry to hold on, and he activated the device.

Sirius and Harry landed in the same room from which they left, but it looked different less lived in. Dusty and filled with cobwebs. "Sirius, where is this place? Why does it look like it hasn't been lived in for years?"

"Because it hasn't Harry. This is my mum's old home she lived in before she married dad. She left it to live in Grimmauld Place. She never went back to it, but, she couldn't find the heart to sell it either. Sentimental reasons I guess. Now, let's go, as we have aboput two hours to get to Remus' house before Fenrir attacks. Here, I brought four silver daggers with me. Two for you, and two for me. Don't waste them on chance throws. Be sure of the throw before you make it."

They then apparated to the tree line of the forest behind the Lupin property line. There they waited, and watched. It was as Sirius said, and two hours later, they watched as Remus walked out of his home and headed for the woods. Harry saw movement to his left, and got Sirius' attention by tugging on his sleeve. He looked to where Harry was pointing, and saw the movement. They moved in that direction, watching the figure move through the trees as he followed his prey. There were no clear shots to take as the trees were too dense. They picked up their pace, not caring about noise, as now they were intent on saving Remus from the Werewolf.

Sirius was the first to talke a shot at hitting the wolf, but Fenrir was moving too fast. Sirius set up for his next opportunity. Once again he missed, and Harry gave him a dirty look, "I thought you told me not to waste my shots. Was that so you could do it?" He whispered.

Sirius just growled and reached for Harry's daggers, which Harry stopped by pushing him away. Harry then levitated one of the daggers, and moved it slowly through the forest gaining on Fenrir, until it was two feet away. Fenrir was also within a few yards of Remus, so Harry had to move quickly. Fenrir jumped out in front of the young Remus, scaring the boy, and causing him to fall down, leaving him open to the werewolf. Greyback took one step forward, when Harry sent his dagger forward with force into Greyback's neck. The werewolf howled at the pain that now ran throuhgh his body. The silver was doing it's work, as it broke down all of the body functions of the creature. It took a minute, and Remus sat there still scare, but facinated. He didn't know what had saved him, or where it came from. He continued to watch, as the werewolf dropped to his knees, fell forward to his face, and died. His father had heard the howling, and came running out of the house and saw Remus sitting on the ground and the dead werewolf. He picked his son up and used his wand to summon the aurors. Harry and Sirius were already gone, so they did not see give a false account of what happened, and Remus given a large reward for the termination of the worst werewolf in existence. 100,000 galleons had been set in a trust fund for Remus. Being a brilliant and studious boy, He invested this into different venues, which brought him great success. He was a millionaire by the time he went to Hogwarts, three years later.

Harry and Sirius returned to the dank cottage to relax before returning to the future. They had rejoiced at saving Remus, and couldn't wait to get back and see how he was there.

Sirius reset the extender for their return, and had Harry take his hand. He then activated the device and they were both gone.

Harry and Sirius reappeared in the same room in 1994. However, Sirius had to catch Harry as he passed out when they arrived.

It took several minutes to revive Harry, and when he did, he was shocked when Harry asked, "Sirius, who am I?"

"What do you mean Harry?"

"I know I am Harry, but, what is my last name?"

"Why you are Harry...WHO? I can't remember. What the hell is going on here? Why can't we remember your last name?"

"Why can I remember you Sirius Black, but not me?"

Harry shook from fear, "WHO THE HELL AM I?"


	3. Chapter 3

A Ripple in Time Keeperoliver Chapter 3/Where do we go from here

Harry and Sirius had gone over their options on what to do. Harry agreed to Sirius' suggestion to go with the last name Black, and be a cousin of his. They also thought it would be a good idea to visit Gringotts, and the Prophet. Gringotts to see if Harry still had access to the vault 687 since he still had the key. They needed to go to the paper to find back issues and catch up on what transpired in the past 25 years.

For the first time they stepped out into the new world that looked to be full of life and happiness. Children played in the park they passed by. Parents watching them having their fun, while chatting with their neighbors.

The scenes never changed as they continued their walk. Harry was beginning to wonder why it was so peaceful. There was no hint of worry in any of the faces he had seen. Even in the faces of the people Sirius told him he knew were magical.

Soon they came to the spot where the Leaky Cauldron was hidden from muggle view. The sign over head indicated how old it was, and the current proprietor. Tom was still the current owner.

As they entered the tavern, no eyes shot uip to see who entered, and Tom just waved his towel in their direction in greeting. They waved back, and continued to the back to where the entrance to Diagon Alley was, and the magical wall. Sirius tapped on it and it opened for them to enter.

What they saw on the other side amazed them. The alley was bustling with activity as people shopped without a care in the world. They saw families talking with each other as they stood off to the side avoiding blocking any shoppers from getting through.

The two continued on through the alley, making their way Gringotts. They both were aware of the new shops that were open. Shops not there when they left for their little trip through time. The biggest surprise was to Sirius. There was a book store called the Lily Pad. It was owned by Lily Lupin and Remus Lupin. This did not register with Harry at first. Then he remembered the name of the person they saved from the werewolf. He looked up to Sirius, and saw a grin on his face. He knew they would be making a stop there on their way out.

They made it to Gringotts and entered the building to see it was very busy. They got in line to wait to be served. It took fifteen minutes before they were able to make it to the counter where the Goblin there asked if he could help them.

Harry took out his key, "Yes sir, I need to get into my vault."

The goblin took the key and asked, "What is your vault number?"

"Number 687."

The goblin looked at his register, and saw it was assigned to someone who only showed a first name. "Strange. What is your name please?"

"Harry."

"And you last name?"

Harry was a little hesitant, "Black, my name is Harry Black."

"Very good Mr. Black." He said while writing it in the log. He then turned to Sirius. "And you sir, do you need anything?"

"Yes, I'm Sirius Black, and I need into my family vault."

The goblin looked up at this. "It seems you have been away for a while Mr. Black. Are you back for good, or just here for a visit?"

This took Sirius back. He didn't know what he and Harry were going to do. "I am not sure right now what my plans are. For the time being, I will just see what is going on."

"Of course, now if I could get a drop of your blood to verify your right to enter the vault."

Sirius did this, and the goblin accepted the results, and asked an aide to escort the two to their vaults. They both sat quietly as the carts took them through the tunnels to their vaults. Harry was the first, and walked with the goblin to his vault, where he handed the key to him. When the goblin opened the vault door, Harry was taken back by what he saw. The room was larger than before the trip, and had ten times the amount of gold in it, along with the silver and bronze. Harry enterd the vault and looked around hoping to find something that could tell him what happened. Unfortunately the vault only contained the coins. Harry filled two bags and left the vault.

They then left for Sirius' vault, and Sirius used his blood once again to gain entry to the vault. He was as amazed as Harry was, as there was much more here then he remembered. He knew he was well off, but this was well beyond that. The vault was twice as large as he remembered, and was full of coins that was stacked to the ceiling. He and Harry walked into the vault and seperated to search for any leads as to what was happening. If either of them saw letters or logs or Diaries, they grabbed them and pocketed them. There were not many. Sirius then also grabbed to bags, and filled them with coins. They then left the vault and traveled back up to the main floor. They thankled ther goblin, and Sirius left him a tip of 5 galleons to which the Goblin bowed his thanks to him.

Their trip to the Prophet had been a waste of time as they only kept copies of the Prophet dating back a year.

They left there and Sirius looked across and saw the Lily Pad. That was their next destination. Sirius was hoping he still had ties with Remus after they saved him from being attacked.

They entered the store to a mad house. People were lining up to a table where a lady was sitting signing books the customers were handing her. Sirius growled, recognizing her. Rita Skeeter, the world's biggest gossip girl.

Sirius wondered what could be so important as to be bringing people out to have her sign these books. He looke around and found what it was It was a book by Rita titled {Diary of our Savior, the Life and Death of James Potter.} A tear fromed in Sirius eye. His friend and brother died saving the wizard world. He grabbed a copy, and made his way to the counter to pay for it.

When he and Harry got to the counter, he took a deep breath. Standing behind the counter were Remus and Lily. He walked up and put the book down to pay for it. The two didn't look up at first, as they continued to help customers. Sirius took the chance and said "Hello Remus, Lily, long time no see."

The two looked up, and Remus about jumped the counter to get to the man that left him those many years ago. "Sirius, you're back. Where the heck have you been these seven years, and who is your young friend? Lily, look who it is."

"Hello Siri. It has been a while. How long are you here for, and where are you staying? You will join us for dinner I hope, at least once before you go off again?"

"What, no hug for an old friend? Of course we will join you for dinner. Just tell me when and where? Oh you don't mind if Harry joins me, do you?"

"And who is Harry, if I might ask?" Lily asked.

"He is my cousin. That is where I have been these last seven years." He lied to his friend. He didn't like lieing to her, but it was for the best.

"Then of course he is welcomed. So how have you been? Oh wait, we will have to catch up later, say tomorrow night. This book signing is just too much for the two of us to handle. Remus I need your help back here. See you two tomorrow night. And Siri, it's good to have you back. Harry it was nice to meet you." and Lily went back to work.

Remus rolled his eyes at his wife, and hugged Sirius. "You better show up tomorrow night, or I will come hunting you down."

"I will, if you tell me where you are staying. It's been too long for me to remember."

Remus stepped back from his friend and looked him in the eye. "You honestly can't remember the Marauder's Nest?"

"You're staying there? I thought that belonged to James?"

"He willed it to Lily and I. We have a lot to catch up on Siri, so you bettger make it. Besides we want you to meet our two children." He then leaned into Sirius and whispered, "Sirius, Your cousin looks to be the spitting image of James, except he has Lily's eyes. It is kind of spooky."

"It took a while for me to get used to as well Mo... Remus." Sirius almost blundered.

Remus then joined Lily behind the counter, and waved to the two departing people.

Harry and Sirius stopped in the Cauldron and ate some lunch. Harry asked the question he didn't know for sure how to answer. "I remember Remus, but, who is Lily?"

"Well, she was a classmate, and our friend. I think we should talk about this when we have more privacy. Let's just say we were a very close knit group of friends."

Harry accepted this, as things were so strange right now. But he did know that he had never seen the wizard world so free and easy. Something has happened to take away all the pain from his world, and was happy to see it. He browsed through the book Sirius had bought, while waiting for his food. Who ever this James Potter was, he was quite the hero. He put the book down, when his food arrived and ate while talking with Sirius.

As they were eating, a man and a girl walked into the Cauldron. He was dressed all in green, with red flowers in his button holes. The girl was about Harry's age with white blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes. This was the first person Harry has met, other than Remus, that looked familiar. Why, he didn't know.

What surprised him was when she ran from the man she was with, and came to his table and said, "Harry it is so good to see you."

"You know me? From Where?"

The girl stopped for a second then smiled, "Of course, you were in my dreams. I never learned you last name though."

Harry smiled up at her, "My name is Harry. Harry Black if you want me to be formal, and if you want to know my last name. And your name is?"

"Luna Lovegood. Don't you think I am crazy walking up to you and knowing your name, and telling you I saw you in my dreams?" She smiled at Harry.

Harry's smile dropped from his face. "Luna, I don't know you, and can hardly form an opinion from just meeting you. But, with coming up and telling me my name before I even told you doesn't tell me your crazy, but, more like a seer. It took a lot of courage to walk up and tell me this, so I would think you are more free spirited than most. And to be smiling all the time tells me you are a caring person. With all this, I would never think you crazy."

Luna's smile brightened even more as he said this, "Thank you Harry for telling me this. Most people think am insane. Some even call me Looney. My friend Ginny is the only one who sees me as anything but crazy. I do hope we meet again." And she shook hands with Harry and turned and went back to the man she walked in with, who Harry had assumed was her father.

Sirius brought his attention back when he asked, "What was that all about, and who was she? She seemed nice, but a little over the top."

Harry looked cross at Sirius and answered back rather harshly, "Sirius, she is not over the top, as you so elequently put it. She is a very nice person that is outspoken is all. I think she just voices her opinion to who ever will listen, not caring what people think about her. I think she is sweet, and wouldn't mind getting to know her, and her friend Ginny, who ever she is. Anyone who sees her as a friend has to be nice also."

Sirus stopped eating to take in Harry's rant. "Sorry pup, I didn't mean it as an insult. I don't always come up with the right words. By over the top, I meant she was very vocal. Not meaning she was crazy."

Harry's smile came across his face again, "Yes she is that, Vocal I mean. She is also very pretty, don't you think?"

Sirius just snickered. "Gettin a little ahead of yourself there Harry. You just met her, and you find yourself falling for her already."

Continuing with the smile, he thought, "I don't know about that, but, it wouldn't be a bad thing would it?"

Now Sirius was laughing, "Harry it would not be a bad thing, but save your thoughts until you get to know her and her friend better, if we are here that long."

Now Harry looked up, "What do you mean if we are here that long?"

"We'll talk later. To much has changed, and I'm not sure I like it."

ARIT-}

Harry had spent the last few hours reading the book Sirius bought starting near the end to get some information that he and Sirius could become familiar with what happened near the end. From what he read, the story went like this.

James Potter met Regulas Black through his brother Sirius. They all became friends with Remus Lupin and Lily Evans. Regulas and Sirius were the outcasts of the Black family and were shunned by the rest. However, he had come into some information from one of there cousins, Bellatrix, that a dark lord was beginning to gain favor with the pure blood families, telling them that they were better than the rest, and filling their head with ideals that they should do away with the muggle born and half bloods, as they could never be as powerful as them. 

Regulas also learned that this new dark lord was he himself a half blood, which meant he was one of those he was going after. How know one else knew this was baffling. This was when he became suspicious that this Lord Voldemort was controlling the pure bloods with a form of Imperious that controlled a large number of people. This was given in the form of a mark he left on their arms in the form of a snake. The Dark Mark. Those with the matk became known as Death Eaters. They began a reign of terror, killing magical and muggle people alike. They struck fast, did their damage and left befor any resistance could be brought against them. Not all pure bloods followed him, but those that didn't, were treated as blood traitors, and were killed when found. Among them were Fabian and Gideon Pruitt, David and Samantha Bones, and finally, the ones that brought about the destruction of the dark lord and his Death Eaters, Charlus, and Evangeline Potter. 

Upon hearing of his parents deaths, James formed a group of friends and others he called Marauders. They became the most feared enemy of the Death eaters and Lord Voldemort, killing them as they found them. They had learned how to detect the dark mark using a charm tought them by Filius Flitwick, a Professor at Hogwarts Schoolof Witchcraft and Wizardry. James, Regulas,Remus, Sirius and Filius became leaders of the Marauders.

For over a year they fought against the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort, until finally on October 31, 1981, a final confrontation between the two sides took place in a cemetary outside of Little Hangleton, in which may lives were lost, to include on the pureblood side, Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black, Rudolphus LeStrange, Lucius Malfoy, Anthony Parkinson, Severus Snape, and many other Death Eaters died. On the Marauders side, James Potter, Regulas Black, Mad Eye Moody, Frank Longbottom, and again many more died.

These brave people gave their lives so that we could enjoy the freedom we are currently living. We didn't lose Sirius Black to death, but, we lost him to his sorrow, when he up and left England, to seek out any family he had left. He knew of his cousin Andromeda, and Narcissa. Andromeda had married a muggle born wizard named Ted Tonks, and Narcissa lost her husband Lucius in the war, Never having taken the dark mark, her and her son Draco were now living a meaningful life with her sister Andromeda and her husband and daughter Nymphadora.

We owe everything to these people, and it is my hope that this book did justice to their brave act. Blood lines stopped that night, that will never be seen again. The most famous being the Ancient and Noble house of Potter. May they all rest in peace.

Harry sat there and thought about what he read, thinking no wonder everyone wondered what happened to Sirius. He wiped the tears that were falling down his cheeks after finishing the book. This James Potter must have been quite a person. Harry wished he got to know him, as well as Sirius' brother Regulas.

Sirius entered the room Harry had taken, and saw him with the tears streaming down his cheeks. When he asked what the problem was, Harry handed him the book to where he started reading, and Sirius began. Sirius soon joined Harry in the tears as he remembered his friend James, his brother Regulas, who turned out differently, by ended up the same. Rather than say any thing, Sirius stood up, with the book in his hand, and left the room.

The next morning, Sirius got Harry up and told him to get dressed, as they were going to go back and redo everything. Harry asked what he meant, and Sirius pulled out the extender. Harry looked at Sirius and shook his head. "No Sirius. I will not let you. James Potter gave his life so that the rest could live free. Your brother did as well. Would you dishonor them by taking that away. One was your friend, and one was your brother. I know that when we left to save Remus, things were not well in the world. They are now, and that is how I wish it to stay. I want you to take the time turner out of your extender, and give it to me, so that I may return it to it's rightful owner."

"But Harry you don't know who you are, I don't know who you are and neither of us have any idea of what is in store for us."

"Sirius, It doesn't matter whether I know who I am or who my parents were. There is a peace in the world that is right. Let's leave it like that. I can build fresh memories, and you can re-establish those you already have. Remus and Lily are a good start. Then Andromeda and Narcissa. Perhaps I can get to know Draco and Nymphadora."

Sirius chuckled, "I'm sure she hasn't changed, and if she hasn't, then I suggest you never call her Nymphadora. She likes to be called Tonks. As for Draco, I hope you do become friends. Maybe we should look up you new friend Luna and her friend Ginny. We need all the friends we can get. Oh, and here." Sirius said as he pulled the time turner out and handed it to Harry.

Harry smiled up at his godfather, "Thanks. So, what do we do now?"

"Take one day at a time I guess. Fix this place up so that it is livable. Have to set you up for school also. Can't have you lacking in your studies now can we?"

"No, we can't have that. And what about you, you going to look for work?"

"Not right away. We are more than set for life financially, so there is no hurry. I think I want to start looking around to see if I can find any familiar faces. You're right, it does feel nice not having to worry about any Death Eaters hiding in the shadows. Maybe I can find an old girlfriend."

"I hope you do, and maybe you can settle down and have kids of your own."

"Perish the thought. Could you imagine me with kids, Why they would be worse than the Marauders ever thought of being."

"Naa, Sirius, you would make a good father, teaching your kids just enough to keep them children and not too adult."

"Ya think."

"Yes, now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning Sirius, Oh, and I think we need to go to Hogwarts in the morning to return this trinket, and maybe sign me up for this coming year."

"Sounds like a plan Kiddo. See you in the Morning."


	4. Chapter 4

A Ripple In Time Keeperoliver Chapter 4 You Look Like Someone I Knew

Sirius came running into the room screaming, "DAMN IT HARRY, WAKE THE HELL UP! SHIT SHE IS GOING TO KILL ME. COME ON HARRY, WAKE UP PLEASE?"

Harry sat up rubbing his eyes, "Sirius what is wrong with you?"

"WE MISSED DINNER LAST NIGHT AND SHE IS GOING TO KILL ME. COME ON, WE HAVE TO GO SEE HER, AND BEG FORGIVENESS. WE'LL BLAME IT ON JET LAG."

Harry sat there blinking his eyes, "What did I miss? OH Man, you're right we were supposed to be at the Lupins last night. I think your jet lag excuse just may work. You can blame it on me, being so young, and you didn't want to disturb me, and you did not want to leave me alone."

"But what if she asks why I didn't floo call her?"

"The floo is not activated."

"Brilliant. Maybe this will save my hide, but we need to get to her early, to throw of her suspicion of us forgetting. Come on, we can grab something to eat at Hogwarts maybe, or Hogsmeade."

Harry dressed in a hurry, and met Sirius at the door. They did not want to ruin their defense by using the floo. They apparated to the Cauldron, and walked through to the entrance to the alley. They then made their way to the Lily Pad, and walked in. There was Lily standing behind the counter getting ready to start the day. She looked up and smiled at the two. "Siri, what brings you here so early?"

"We are here to beg your forgiveness, for missing dinner last evening. Jet lag caught up to Harry, and I didn't want to wake him up, or leave him alone. I couldn't floo, as it is not activated."

Lily looked to them with shock, "Do you want to know the truth, Siri, Remus and I completely forgot about it, what with the mad house we had for the past two days, with the signing. I'm sorry."

Sirius was about to say something, when Harry started laughing. Him and Lily looked at him with a bizarre look on their faces. He saw this and burst out again, saying, "Mrs. Lupin, to be quite frank, and honest, we also forgot about it. We thought up this plan this morning when Sirius came running into my room like a chicken with his cut off, screaming she is going to kill me."

Lily listened to this, looked over at Sirius, and she also burst out laughing, which brought Remus to the front to see what was going on. He saw Sirius and the boy who looked a lot like James. "Sirius you're back, and so early. What is the occasion for this early of a visit. When Lily told him the story, he broke out laughing as well. "OK, since we are both at fault, why don't we do it again, and have you over for dinner this evening. That is unless you have other plans to attend?"

Sirius looked to Harry who patted his pocket where Sirius knew where the time turner was. "As a matter of fact we do, and we don't know how late we will be. How about instead you cooking Lily, Harry and I take your family out to dinner. Saves a lot of clean up that way, and gives us a chance to talk."

"Thank you Siri, I like that plan better than Remus'. He does help with the meal and the clean up, but by the time we are finished we are so beat that ends our day. That and it has beenm a while since we went out for a relaxing meal."

"Excellent, what time should we meet?"

"Is six alright? That should give us time to get cleaned up and get the kids ready. How should we dress?"

Sirius thought about it for a second, "When was the last time you went formal?"

Lily looked at Remus, "How old are the kids now? It's been about twelve years. I don't even know if we can still fit into our formal attire."

Sirius appraised Lily up and down, "Lils, you haven't changed a bit over the years. You're as slim and beautiful as ever. As for Remi, he looks like he has put on a few centimeters around the waist."

Remus snorted, "I'll have you know I am the same weight I was at 20 years old?"

Sirius couldn't help it, "Well you do look shorter, so it must have gathered around your mid section when you shrunk."

Lily and Harry burst out laughing at the two ex Marauders. Remus was glaring at the smiling Sirius.

"You be there at six, and if I can't get into my formals, I'll go naked."

"Heaven forbid. You just filled my mind with hundreds of people staring at us when you walk into the restaurant sans clothing. Lily, please make sure the formals fit."

Still laughing, Lily nodded her head in agreement.

With that, Sirius and Harry said there good byes and went back to the Cauldron where Sirius used the floo and got in touch with Albus to see if he could pay them a visit. Albus was thrilled at seeing his once student, and colleague in battle.

Sirius and Harry walked through the floo and were greeted by Albus and Minerva. Upon seeing Minerva, Sirius pulled her into a hug and swung her around with her screaming, "Put me down now Mr. Black, I'm too old for this kind of frivolity."

Sirius smiled at his old Head of House, "Minnie, you have aged a bit since I last saw you." Which was the truth, in a weird sense of humor. Time travel made things all helter skelter.

"Well, I was too old then, and I haven't gotten any younger, now have I?" was her retort.

Albus just smiled and had the two to sit, "Now what have you been doing all this time Sirius, and who is your friend, and why does he look so familiar?"

Harry looked shocked at this statement. "What do you mean sir, I have never met you before, have I?"

"I don't recall if I have, but there is something familiar about you. Now, Sirius what is it you had to see us about?"

Sirius took a deep breath and looked to Harry. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the time turner. He handed it to Minerva, and she looked at it with a questioning scowl. "What is this?"

Harry gathere his courage and said, "This is a time turner that Sirius and I used to travel back in time to save his friend from a disturbing ailment. I think it belongs to one of you."

Albus looked into Harry's eyes and Harry felt a probe trying to enter his mind. "Sir, you do not have to use Legilemency on me. I will tell you nothing but the truth as far as I know it. I'm afraid, when we returned, I lost my memory."

Albus placed his head in his hands. "Who was it you saved Sirius?"

"Remus Lupin sir. I saved him from the werewolf attack when he was eight. I didn't think by doing this so much would change, especially with Harry."

Albus let out his breath he didn't know he was holding. "Sirius, any meddling in time will cause a number of affects in the future. Have you noticed any changes in the time you left, to now?"

Sirius laughed, "Where do I begin. Nothing is as we left it. I wished to go back and Let the attack take place, but, Harry stopped me. He saw how everthing was so right with the world, compared to how we left it, he didn't want to take any chances on making things worse. He felt his losing his memory was small compared to losing everything that has been righted. The only bad part is that Harry does not know who his parents were, and frankly, neither do I."

Albus looked to Harry, "Do you wish to know who your parents are Harry? It could be very heart breaking for you to learn they are dead. Or worse to find they are alive with no knowledge of you."

"Well sir, you already told me I look familiar, and I think there is another who feels the same way. Even if I knew, it does not mean they have to know. We could just keep it among ourselves."

"Harry, that would never work. If you knew who they were, and you met them, it would tear you apart knowing who they are and you couldn't do anything about it. If you learn who they are, you must confront them and tell them about yourself. Like Sirius said, the time line is already changed so you knowing will not change it. All it would take is a simple drop of blood."

Harry thought it over for a minute, tossing it around in his head. He wanted to know who his parents were, but, would it destroy their lives if the knew. Maybe they didn't marry in this time line. Buit what if they are both dead. Then nothing will change. Or maybe they are still married and can't have kids or they have kids and they are all girls, and have no one to carry on the family name. Oh well, he might as well, "I would like to take the blood test sir. I want to know who my parents are."

"Very good Harry, A wise decision, as you could not go through life not knowing who your parents are, and knowing you had a chance to learn their names. Now, what I need you to do, is to prick your finger with this dagger, and let a drop of blood fall ontro this parchment. It will take a minute once I make the enchantment to read the blood lines."

Harry jabbed the end of the dagger into his left thumb and let a drop of blood settle on the parchment. His thumb healed on it's own once he let the blood drop. He saw Albus wave his wand over the parchment mumbleing something he couldn't understand, and watched as the blood started to spead across the parchment like a river with many branches. Finally it stopped, and the paper glowed a golden hue, then it went out. Then names started to appear on the paper, and Albus and Minerva gasped as they appeared.

Harry sat back and watched the look of concern that appeared on their faces. Albus looked up to Harry and Sirius. "Are you sure you want to know this Harry?"

"Yes sir, that is why I did it. Is it that bad?"

"Harry it could be very bad, or it could be very good, depending on how two people take it? Before I tell you their names, I will tell you your parents did not marry each other. One never did marry."

"The time turner really messed things up there didn't they sir?" Harry smiled a forced smile. He wasn't feeling to well. "I still wish to know though sir."

"Very well Harry, I will tell you. Now I know why you looked so familiar though. You look just like James Potter, except you have Lily Lupin nee Evans eyes. You also have their blood."

Tears filled Harry's eyes as he heard this. His father was dead, and his mother married to some one else. "Sir how can I tell my mother with out ruining her marriage, unless we tell her about the time travel."

"That is exactly what you have to do Harry, in order to save Remus from any doubt about his wife's fidelity. I suspect it was Remus who noticed your looking like James?"

Sirius nodded his agreement. "The first time we met, he mentioned it. He didn't say anything about his eyes though. It would kill him if he thought Lily and James had an affair."

"Thats just it Sirius, they couldn't have had an affair. Although Lily didn't hate James, she did not particularly like him. He was arrogant, and full of himself. He tried to woo her away from Remus while in school, and she slapped his face a number of times to get him mto stop. Finally he and Remus got into a row, and it almost caused them to lose their friendship. You know this Sirius, or at least the Sirius who lived during this time line did. Albus, about that, what happened to the Sirius from this time line?" Minerva asked the head master.

"I believe he ceased to exist, when the Sirius you see before us, came through. My guess is you somehow had an extender to use for your travel, is this correct?"

Sirius again nodded, "It belonged to the family."

"Well, I am pleased Harry had enough sense to stop you from using it again. I am also pleased he had more than enough sense to return it back to where it belongs. Now, what say we have some lunch, and you tell us all about the future you came from."

That was how they filled their afternoon, until it was time for the two to leave and get ready for their dinner with Remus and his family.

ARIT-}

Harry was sweating grapes when they appatated to the lot across the street from where remus and Lily lived. They had arrived a little early, hoping to talk before they left for dinner.

This did not work out, as they knocked on the door, and Remus opened it to show his guests a mad house of activity.

Lily was chasing her two kids around, trying to get them to change for the dinner. It was a losing battle. Finally Remus stepped in and asked her, "Lils why don't we just get a sitter to watch them since it doesn't seem they wish to go."

"Finally something that makes sense. You get hold of Alice, and I will introduce our charming children. Sirius and Harry, I would like you to meet Amanda Minerva. She is twelve. And this is James Sirius. He is eleven. Amanda, and James, I would like you to meet Sirius and Harry Black. And yes James, he is the one you are named after."

James went over and shook their hands, and Amanda shook Sirius' hand, and when she went to Harry she didn't move. She just stared into his eyes, until finally she said, "Mum, Harry has your eyes, and they are beautiful on him."

Harry blushed a bright red at this. Lily snorted out her response, until she looked at Harry and saw what Amanda was talking about. He did have her eyes. They were beautiful on him.

Harry looked to Lily and said, "We need to talk later."

"I look forward to it." she answered.

"Don't, as you may not like it. In fact I am sure you won't like what I have to say. You may hate it enough to never want to see or hear from me again."

Sirius snickered, "He's just being dramatic Lils. He thinks he is a thespian preparing for a part in a play."

Lily had her eyebrow raised as she watched Harry divert his eyes from looking at her. Who is this child? Why does he look so familiar? Wait, Remus said he looked like James, and he does. Did He have a child out of wedlock? But why would that cause me to hate him. James and I were never close, though he wanted to be. Did he get someone pregnant that I was friends with? OR Did he rape one of my friends?

About that time, Remus walked back in with a lady with short blond hair and a pretty smile as she looked down on Amanda and James. "Looks like you monkees got me for the evening." She looked up and screamed, "SIRIUS, IS THAT REALLY YOU!"

Sirius barked out a laugh, "I should hope so. I don't wish to lose my dashingly good looks to some one else."

Alice ran over and pulled him into a hug, and slapped him on the arm, "It has been way too long Black, where have you been?"

"I have been out galavanting the world looking for family members, and found Harry. Harry Black, meet Alice Longbottom nee Pruitt, unless you remarried that is?"

"No, Sirius. I havent found any one who could replace Frank yet. Of course I haven't looked real hard either. Neville is the love of my life right now. He is my son. He's thirteen. Now about young Harry here, what about him?"

"My cousin. Found him in Australia."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Harry, and I hope you're nothing like this reprobate?"

"No, he is too high strung, and I am kind of mellow. It's nice to meet you Alice."

"OK, now that the introductions are all sorted, what say we head out to dinner. And Alice I will be seeing you again." And Sirius took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Still the charmer I see. Well you better get going. Have fun Lils and you to Remi. Harry hope we meet again. Sirius don't be a stranger."

ARIT-}

The dinner had been marvelous and the talk had been just idle chatter. Then they left and found a park the had some benches where they could sit and talk. They knew they wouldn't be able to talk at home.

Sirius started, "Remus, Lily, I know you have a million questions you want answers to, but if you will give a chance to talk, perhaps that will answer most of them."

Lily answered, "Please do, as there is one that is pounding in my head dieing for an answer."

"OK, I will start, and Then I will let Harry take over for his part. Remus, do you remember when you were eight the incident with the werewolf?"

"Of course. It was scary, but, it changed my whole life. The reward money turned into making me very wealthy."

This shocked Sirius, "Reward Money? What reward Money?"

"You know what reward money. The money for terminating the most feared werewolf ever. Fenrir Greyback."

"Well I'm glad you got it. Any way, Did you ever find out who actually killed him?"

Remus lowered his head, "So you know I didn't do it? Why didn't you say something before now?"

"I'm getting to that. I want you to meet the real killer, Harry."

Both Lily and Remus gasped at this. "How?" Remus muttered.

Harry answered, "I levitated a silver dagger and when he charged at you, I forced it into his neck."

Remus just nodded, "And now your here to collect the reward money, right? Take all the credit, and belittle my name and make me look like a fool."

"No. I could never do that to a friend. What Sirius is beating around the bush at is I was thirteen when I did it."

Lily jumped at this, "That can't be, your thirteen right now."

Harry took a deep breath, "Lily, do you know what an extender is?"

"In what reference?"

"Time travel."

Lily's eyes got big around. Time travel was forbidden. "Surely you're not saying you have time traveled?"

"I am. Both Sirius and I are from a different time parallel. Sirius wanted to protect Remus from Fenrir, and to give him a better life. In our time line, Remus was bitten by Fenrir."

Lily shuddered, as did Remus. "Not that I don't appreciate it Sirius, but, why are you telling us this?"

"It's not for me, it's for Harry."

Lily took this time to ask her question, "Harry will you answer me if I ask you a question, and be truthful?"

"First let me tell you this. when we arrived here, we both had memory loss. Sirius lost his memory of my last name, and I lost my entire memory except for Sirius. I lost it, because my parents never had me in this time line." Harry was crying as he said this.

Instincts caused Lily to pull Harry in for a hug. "I take it you now know who your parents are?"

"Yes."

"I'm your mother aren't I?"

"Yes."

"And Remus is not your father, is he?"

"No." Harry sniffed.

"Who Is your father Harry?"

Harry pulled away from Lily, and walked to Remus. He dropped to his knee in front of him and lowered his head. Remus dropped down as well. Sirius walked over and pulled Lily into a hiug. This next statement will cause her to pass out.

"Mr. Lupin, please remember that what has taken place here had not taken place in my time line. It has nothing to do with what life is like here. You and Lily are married, and she has loved you for as long as you can remeber. Has always been faithful"

Remus had joined Harry in his tears, He hated what Harry had to say next.

"Mum, Remus, my father was James Potter."


	5. Chapter 5

A Ripple In Time Keeperoliver Chapter 5 Please say yes

The scene between Harry and Remus had Lily and Sirius in tears. Harry hoped he had reached Remus to prevent any thought of his Lily being in any affair with his dad.

Remus stood up, and took a step back, to allow Harry to stand. Harry stood up as well, and was surprised when Remus pulled him in for a hug. "Harry, I would never think ill of my Lils. I know she is faithful to me and the children. If what you say is true, then you are her son in another time line. Time line interruption though not practiced frequently, has done some damage to others if not handled correctly. Why don't we return home, and sit and talk. It will be more comfortable and personal. There is still a lot we need to discuss."

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, "Thank you for listening to me, and believing what Sirius and I had to say. Yes, we do have much to talk about, and I have a gazillion questions to ask."

Remus Chuckled at this, and Lily just said, "Well then it looks to be a long night. What say you and Sirius think about spending a little time with us to see if we can't answer these gazillion questions?"

When they arrived back at their home, they walked to the door and Remus was about to unlock it, when it opened, and Alice put her finger to her mouth to keep them quiet. She led them into the living room where they found the two kids sound asleep in the couch and love seat. They took themselves to the kitchen and put up charms to silence their talk.

Alica was about to say goodnight, when Sirius stopped her. "Alice, would you be upset if I were to ask you to join me for dinner some night?"

Alice looked into Sirius' eyes for any trace of a lie. What she saw was sincerity. "You know what Siri, I would like that. I haven't been out in ages like Remus and Lily. I would like to catch up on what you have been doing with your self. How about you give me a call when you are ready?"

"I will, and it will be soon. As soon as Harry and I get settled in, and straighten out a few details in our life. Maybe this weekend?"

"Sounds good Siri, and it is good to have you back. Harry don't you be a stranger either. Neville would be pleased to meet you. Remi, Lils, we will talk later. Good night all." And she left.

Lily made a pot of tea, and brought it to the table. Then the talk began.

Harry opened with something that touched Lily's heart, "Mum, I hope you will let me call you that. I have never been able to say that. I think it is the most beautiful word in the world. Even If you don't wish me to call you that, you will always be my mum. If you don't want me to, I won't, but that will never change the way I feel."

Lily put her hand to his face, "Harry, this is all new to me, but I feel like this is the way it should be. However, until I talk to Amanda and James, perhaps you should call me Lily, or Mrs. Lupin."

Harry smiled to this woman he wished to be his mother. "If you don't mind, I would like to call you Mrs. Lupin . Just to remind Remus who you are, and that I accept it. Is that all right with you Remus, or Mr. Lupin?"

"I would prefer you call us Remus and Lily, but what ever makes you comfortable. Now I have a question for you Siri. If you are from another time line, what happened to the Sirius of this time line?"

"Albus seems to think that once me and Harry decided to stay in this time line, the other Sirius ceased to exist."

"Did Albus say where he might have ended up?"

"If he did, he didn't tell me. Can you tell me about the Sirius from this time line?"

"Well, Sirius was a devoted friend to James and I. He loved his brother Regulus, and his cousins Narcissa and Andromeda. He was a prankster, but knew when he had to be serious, no pun intended. He was a good right hand man to James. I would say, that it was him that kept me from leaving James as a friend. I don't know if you know it, but, James tried to steal Lily from me. Let me put that another way, steal is such a wrong word. He tried to win her heart, and didn't care what he was doing to me. I loved Lily from the first time I met her, and James and Sirius were womanizers. They loved them and left them. I wouldn't let that happen to my Lils. When Sirius saw James was starting to take a shine to her, he tried to take his mind off her and set him up with some one else. But James always came back to his thoughts about how he liked her. Lily tried to get him to see how much she cared for me, but, James was persistent."

Remus took a sip of his tea and continued, "It got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore, and I had a face to face with James that turned in to an all out brawl. I was ready to drop James as a friend. That was when Sirius separated us and turned to James. He told him if he valued his friendship, he would drop this facination he had for Lily, and just be friends. If he couldn't do this, then their friendship was over. James and he had been friends too long to have it end like this, and agreed to what he asked. It wasn't long afterwards that He lost his mum and dad to the Death Eaters. James changed when that happened, and the carefree person that he was changed into a hardened enemy of Lord Voldemort. He came to me and asked forgiveness, and asked me to join in his fight against the bastard. We shook hands, but, I was never the friend to him I was before our confrontation. We fought many battles with the eath Eaters, and it was Regulus that learned that Voldemort had created a way keep from dieing. Do you know what a horcrux is Siri?" Sirius nodded, and Remus went on, "Well, Regulus learned from a death eater he captured that Voldemort had made four. This death eater, named Pettigrew, was strong willed, but weak in body. It didn't take much from Regulus to cause him to talk. He told Reg what they were and where to find them, before he died from the torture Regulus performed on him. So Reg, James, Sirius, Me, Filius, Frank, and Albus searched for the horcxruxes, found and destroyed them. It took nearly a year for this, and when it was finally done, James was ready to end it with Voldemort. When the battle was over, James, Frank, and many more were dead, but Voldemort was as well, and many of his strongest supporters. Sirius was so distraught when Frank and James died, he left the wizard world, never to be seen again. That was why it was such a surprise to us when you showed up in the store that morning."

Sirius asked, "How did, James, Regulus, and Frank die?"

"How did you know Reg died, I didn't tell you about his dieing?"

"Albus told me."

"Oh, well James died in his fight with Voldemort. He ended Voldemort's life with his last breath. I think it was a bludgeoning curse that killed James, and the death curse that killed Voldemort. James had avenged his mum and dad's death, with the same curse that took them. Regulus was fighting four death eaters, and took as well as he delivered. The four died by his hand. Reg was beaten severely by them, and died a while later due to his wounds. He died a hero Sirius. Frank died the same way, only he did it by getting into the middle of about eight death eaters, and took theirs, and his life with a bombarda curse."

It was not long after this, that they all decided to call it an end to the evening, and went to bed.

The next morning, Remus woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking and started to get up, but was stopped when he couldn't move his arm. He looked to see Lily still sleeping next to him. He knew the kids couldn't cook, so he thought Sirius was doing the cooking. His movement stirred Lily, and she woke up to the wonderful odors coming from her kitchen. She saw Remus, then screamed, "If Sirius is down there turning my kitchen into a blazing inferno, I'll skin him alive."

She threw on her housecoat, put on her slippers, and took off for the kitchen. She walked in to see her kids sitting down watching Harry preparing the meal. The kitchen was spotless and there were no fires. She walked over to Harry and looked over his shoulder to see how he was doing, "Smells good Harry. Where did you learn how to cook?"

"How about I tell you some other time. In the mean time, I made tea, and coffee if you are interested."

"You made coffee? Oh you are a swetheart. How did you know I was a morning coffee drinker?"

"I didn't. I just knew I was. Sirius about choked the first time he tried it. Personally, tea is just not strong enough to get me going in the morning. Gotta have my coffee."

Lily stood back when Harry said this. Damn, she thought, Another strong point in his favor at being my son. She looked at him with wonder. Perhaps I should talk to the kids soon. She was already starting to think of Harry as her son.

Amanda disturbed her train of thought, "Mum, Harry is making us some chocolate chip muffins. How did he know those were my favorites?"

OK, this is getting weird, she once again thought. "Harry, how did you know about the muffins?"

"They are my favorite, with the sweet chocolate taste, and the real butter. The chocolate melting in the middle of the muffin, mixing with the muffin it self. Delicious."

Lily had to leave the kitchen to take a deep breath. Harry had just described exactly what she liked about the muffins. Amanda was the same way. She saw Remus heading down the stairs, and ran up, and grabbed his hand and pulled him back upstairs, and into their room. She told him about everything that went on down stairs, and her thoughts.

Remus stopped her before long, "Lils, why are you fighting this. It is quite evident that he is of your blood. Maybe from another time line, but, still."

"But Remi, he also has Potter blood. I could hardly stand the Arse hole."

"So, you are going to base Harry on how you felt about James?"

"Yes. No. I don't know Rem it is all so weird and new. Every time I look at him I see James, and it almost hurts. Then I listen to him, and I hear me as he explains his likes and dislikes. Remus, Harry likes coffee in the morning for goodness sakes. How can I hate him as a Potter, and Love him like a son."

Remus pulled heer into a hug, "Do you really hate him Lils? He may look like James, but, he is not him. He is Harry, and like it or not, he is your son. Maybe not in this time line, but you loved him in another time line. Why not in this one?"

"Remus, think about the kids. What will they think if when I tell them he is my son from another father?"

"Well that is a point well taken. There is also the rest of the magical community. They will think you had an affair with James. I don't know what to think anymore. All I know is he is your son, and he deserves your love and attention."

"I know he does Remi, and I want to give it to him, but, I don't want to hurt the kids."

They were surprised when there was a knock on the door. Remus let Lily go from their hug and opened the door to see Harry standing there with tears in his eyes. He had been listening to their talk. "You don't have to worry Mrs. Lupin, I won't do anything or say anything to disrupt your family. Like I said, it will not change my thoughts on you being my mother." and he turned to leave, when he was pulled back in and hugged by Lily.

"No Harry. I was wrong to think of you as James. You just look so much like him. But like Remus said, you may look like him, but, you are not like him. When you described the muffin it was like hearing me talk. You explained the taste exactly the way I would have. I saw the me, in you. That was when I had to leave the kitchen. I was afraid to think you were actually my son, but, I was just trying to convince myself otherwise. There is no denying, you are my son. And I want you in my life."

The smile on Harry's face brightened up the room. He picked his mother up and spun her around, causing her to laugh, and Remus to join her. This was the way they were, when Amanda and James walked into the room. Lily saw them, and decided it was time to tell them the truth.

After a lot of explaining, the kids accepted Harry into their family.

ARIT-}

Harry and Sirius were back in Gringotts, taking the blood test to verify Harry's Potter Blood. The Goblins were hard pressed to deny his claim, and Harry became the new Lord Potter, Head of the house of the Ancient and Noble House and all that it was entitled to. Harry made a statement to the Prophet through Rita Skeeter. This was a different Rita than he had heard of from Sirius. He had told him she was a gossip monger, and a headline seeker. This Rita had a heart, and feelings. They told her the truth, but asked her to make a story that did not include time travel. She promised them she would work on it. What she came up with was a pleasant surprise.

AN HEIR TO THE SAVIOR IS FOUND AND TAKEN IN BY BY HIS FELLOW COMRADE

In a startling developement, an heir to the Potter family estate had come forward to state the truth. A blood testing was administered to the young boy, and it was proven he was of the Potter bloodline. Harry Potter had taken the title of Lord Potter, and Remus and Lily Lupin have taken him into their home as a member of the family, adopting him but having him keep the Potter name. In this same line, another individual has stepped forward after being away for these many years. Lord Sirius Black had rejoined the Magical Community, and also joined in with the Lupin family, as a care taker to young Harry, whom he found in the United states, living with a relative.

When asked what was next for young Harry, he just grinned and said, "Back to school I guess." So Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, prepare your self for the arrival of the heir to the savior, as Harry Potter, LORD HARRY POTTER, Is about to take a seat in your honored halls and classrooms.

Story by Rita Skeeter

Every one was pleased at the way the story came out, and Harry took his place in the family as the oldest child.

Sirius had his date with Alice, and they both decided to see each other again. Harry had met Neville and they hit it off from the start. They also met Draco Black, when Sirius and Harry visited Andromeda and Narcissa. Once again Harry made friends and He was now looking forward to his coming school year. Harry learned that Draco was in Slytherin House and Neville was in Gryffindor. Narcissa was the head of house Slytherin, and Minerva was head of house Gryffindor.

Harry learned from Draco that he fancied a girl from Ravenclaw, and Neville fancied a girl from Hufflepuff. They were friends with others from their house, like Draco and Blaise Zabini were best friends, and Neville and Seamus were best friends.

Harry learned that another pure blood family went to school there named Weasley. For the most part, they were a very good family, with the exception of the youngest boy, Ron. He was very hard to get along with. The Weasleys were a well off family, but had no wish to brag about their wealth. That is except Ron. He let everyone know he was well off. Then there was the only daughter of the Weasley's, Ginny. She was very protected by her brothers, not wishing any money lovers going after her, trying to stake a claim on her money. From what Draco and Neville said she was better than beautiful, but unapproachable. Michael Corner tried to date her, and the twin Weasleys had made it a point she was not interested, which she wasn't. Ginny was not interested with any boy. They aslo made it clear she was not interested with girls either, as a few of them tried to win her heart. She was friends with very few.

Harry's head was spinning when they were finished with the students they were acquainted with. He would have to wait and meet them before he formed opinions. Draco and Neville would do for a start, oh, and Luna Lovegood, if he ever got to meet her again.

Harry's birthday was a festive occasion, and was the best he ever had. He had Draco and Neville over, and Neville became a tongue tied when he saw Amanda. She was the Hufflepuff he liked. It was too bad she didn't know this, as Neville could never talk around her.

It was also the day Harry received his letter from Hogwarts, and he made plans with Draco and Neville to go to Diagon alley and do their shopping. Amanda and James were going with them.

Sirius and Alice became their chaparones for the trip. They had become close in the time they spent together, and Neville liked the way his mum was taking interest in life since Sirius entered her life. She was lively and fun loving. Something Neville saw in her before, and he loved it. He privately thanked Sirius bringing his mum out of her shell. Sirius just laughed and said, "The feeling is mutual Neville, as she has broken me out of mine. I was a bit worried about how you felt about her and I."

"As long as you don't hurt her, I'm all for you two being together. My mum needs someone in her life, besides me and Grandmother."

When they arrived, Harry went to Gringotts to get the galleons he needed to purchase the things on the list and a few other items he would like to have. While going past the Pet Emporium, an empty feeling hit him in the chest. There was something he was missing. An owl. A snowy owl.

He walked into the shop, with the rest, and he looked around at the owls there for sale. They weren't alone in the shop, as other patrons were also looking for familiars. He saw a first year trying to get a snowy owl for purchase, but the owl seemed to not want to be disturbed. It even bit the boy, when he tried to pet it. Harry walked over to the owl, and looked into it's amber eyes. Then he remembered a name. "Hedwig?"

The owl snapped it's head up at the name, and looked into Harry's eyes, with the same intensity as Harry had. She then launched her self at Harry and took up a perch on his shoulder, rubbing her head against his cheek. When seeing this, the owner was shocked. He had this bird for four years, and she never took a shine to any one. He didn't think she would ever be sold. He couldn't even get near her. Harry got her for ten galleons, with cage and treats.

The next shop was Madam Malkins Robes for all occasions, where he and the rest got fitted. Here, he saw a tall red head complaining about the service he was receiving, and his family off to the side, shaking their heads. This was when he saw the most beautiful girl he could ever imagine, and another memory made it's way into his head. He walked over to her. Draco and Neville became worried when they saw this. Knowing who she was that Harry was approaching, they were shocked when Harry actually got her to talk to him.

"Hello, my name is Harry, and I hope I'm not bothering you, but is your name Ginny?"

She looked up at him, and she saw he was just trying to be nice, "Yes, it is. Am I supposed to know you. I'm sorry if I am, because quite honestly, I don't. Please don't be angry."

"Oh no, there is no reason for you to know me. I only knew of you from my friends Draco and Neville."

"Draco Black and Neville Longbottom. I know them. Neville is actually in my House. Draco I believe is in Slytherin. Oh, Hi Amanda, I didn't see you there at first. How are you?"

"Hi Ginny, I'm fine, and you, how are you doing?"

"Excellent really. Say didn't I hear something about your family adopting James Potter's son? AND IS THIS THE ONE THEY ADOPTED? HARRY POTTER, SHITE I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN."

Ginny's mum shouted "Ginny watch your mouth."

"Sorry mum. She has the ears of a cat, she does. Sorry for shouting. So Harry, will you be starting school this year, and what year if you are?"

"Fourth year I believe, and you?"

"Third year, like Amanda. Our friend Luna should be here shortly."

Draco heard this and asked. "Ginny, can you tell me if Luna is dating anyone?"

Ginny smiled at Draco, "Well Drakey, I don't think so. Why are you interested in our little mystic? She is quite charming, don't you think?"

Draco snickered at her nickname she gave him, "She is more than that, if you ask me."

Harry was taken back by this, as he also had thoughts about Luna. But then he just met Ginny, and she was a dream come true. This new life was getting very interesting.

Luna finally showed up, and started towards her friends when Ron called out to her, "Hey Loony, how have you been?"

Luny glared at Ron, then was surprised as two boys walked over to Ron and put him in his place. She knew one, and knew of the other.

Harry looked at Ron and said, "Her name is Luna, and it would be healthy tip to remember that. I don't appreciate anyone calling others names. How would you like it if I walked up and said, How's it going Mater?"

"That just doesn't make sense. And who are you, and why are you hanging out with Black?"

"His name is Draco, My name is Harry, This is Neville, This is Amanda, This is James, This is Luna, This is Ginny, This is Sirius, but you can call him Mr. Black, and this is Alice but you can call her Mrs. Longbottom. That's not too much for you to remember now, is it?"

"Piss off HARRY, who ever you are. I will call people what ever I want to. Why are you even bothering me?"

That was when his mum went off on him, "Ronald Weasley, watch your language, and apologize to Lord Potter."

Ron's jaw dropped three inches at what his mother called Harry, "You're Harry Potter, Lord Harry Potter. Son of James Potter?"

"Correct to all the above. And in reference to the term I used, Mater, it is exactly what everything above your shoulder resembles right now, a Tomato."

Things were not getting off on the right foot with Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

A Ripple In Time Keeperoliver Chapter 6 Harry Meets Hermione

A/N: I believe now is the time to start the pairing ritual. Like in all my other stories, Harry is with Ginny. Neville is with Amanda, Draco is with Luna, Ron is with Susan. Now, I was thinking of Hermione being with Cedric, but, I am open to suggestions. One request though, it has to be some one not mentioned in the other pairings. If Cedric is OK, then no need to answer this. Also, there will be a tournament in Harry's fourth year, but, not A Tri-Wizard Tournament. Thank you all who have been reading, saving, favoriting and reviewing this story. As always, Ollie the keeper.

ARIT-}

Luna walked over to Harry and Draco to thank them for their concern. However she never got that far, as Draco stepped forward and asked her, "Luna, I know you barely know me, but, I was wondering, since you are eligible this year to go to Hogsmeade, would you care to go with me, possibly as a date? If not then as a friend?"

Luna smiled at Draco, "I know you better than you think Draco Black. I have been waiting for you to ask me out. I imagined it would be this year. So, yes, I would like to go to Hogsmeade with you, and as a date. Now, Harry Black, or should I say Potter, it is good to see you learned who you really are. Are you happy now that you have a family?"

"Very happy now Luna. I have a question for you though. Like you, you did seem familiar to me, and I would like to know if like Ginny said, are you a mystic, or a seer?"

Luna turned to Ginny and giggled, "You call me mystic? Excellent. I like that. Maybe I should change my name to that?"

"NO!" Draco loudly answered. "Please don't change your name, as it is a beautiful name. I will call you mystic if you like, but you will always be Luna to me."

Luna smiled and said, "For you it will be Luna. But I wouldn't mind if you occasionally called me Mystic. Would you be upset if I called you Drake?"

"As long as you are calling me, I don't care what name you use."

"Mum get us out of here, the air is getting sickeningly sweet, and hard to breathe." Ron screamed.

"Why don't you zip it you Ponce." Ginny retorted

They were into a heated argument when the bell rang over the door. A bushy haired girl walked through, and caught Harry's eye. His memories were coming back in spurts, and this was one of those spurts. For some reason she was very familiar.

She walked over to Ginny and hugged her, and then hugged Molly, Luna, and Amanda. She said Hi to James, Neville, and Draco. She then glared at Ron, as he sneered at her. "Great, this just ruined my day completely. Granger had to show up. How is it going Miss Know-It-All?"

Draco was the one to get on to him this time, "Do you have trouble remembering? Didn't you listen to a word Harry told you? How is it you have any friends?"

"Listen Black, I have more friends than you will ever have. I am respected at school, and well liked. And you have what, one, Neville? Not much if you ask me. Now excuse me, as I have places to go and things to buy."

Ron walked out of the clothing store and down the alley.

Draco turned to the girl, "Hermione, I am sorry for you having to put up with the likes of Mr. Egotistical. He was right though, the air was stuffy in here, but, it seems better now."

Laughter filled the store with that comment, and Hermione thanked Draco for his words. Ginny then caught her arm and pulled her to where Harry was standing. "Hermione Granger, I would like you to meet Harry Potter, Harry this is Hermione."

Hermione reached her hand forward, and Harry took it. As soon as he took her hand, a flash of memory hit him. A vision of Harry and Hermione in a loo, facing off against a Troll. Ron was there as well. It seemed this vision affected Hermione as well, as she started to shake her head as if trying to shake the cobwebs loose. Neither of them said anything though. Hermione did glance at Harry with a weird look on her face.

Luna saw this and declared, "OH look, Harry and Hermione just had a revelation. What was it Hermione?"

She looked to Luna, "Nothing, it was nothing."

"OH come on Hermione, since Ron left, we are all friends here." Luna pushed.

Harry knew Hermione felt the same thing he felt, and that she was trying to figure it out. Harry knew it had to do with the other time line. He almost wished his memory would come flooding back to him, but if all his memories were like that, it may not be a good idea.

The new friends and old departed Madam Malkins after every on was fitted and outfitted. They finished their shopping and they were all looking forward to their next year in school.

Harry noticed Hermione glancing in his direction on several ocasions, but never said a word to him. He hoped he hadn't chased her away from him with the vision.

Luna and Ginny came to him and Ginny just said, "Give her time Harry. Hermione is a brilliant person, who tends to over think things. I hope to see you on the train and maybe she will have loosened up by then. She extended her hand to Harry and Harry was afraid to take it. "What, you don't like me Harry? Just because Ron is a git, doesn't mean we all are."

Harry tentatively took her hand, and another flash hit him, even worse than the one with Hermione. He was in a chamber, and Ginny was lying on the ground, and a spectre of a young man was standing over her. He said something, and a noise behind him caused Harry to turn around. The head of a huge snake was coming out of the mouth of a giant fifty foot bust of a face. Then there was a red and gold streak, and it attacked the snake, ripping apart it's eyes. The snake was thrashing about violently and finally the bird broke off it's attack, and the snake was alerted back to Harry when he stepped away. It chased Harry through out the chamber, until finally it had Harry cornered. A hat was dropped into Harry's hands, and out from the hat, Harry pulled a sword. When the snake lunged at Harry, he thrust the sword forward into the gaping maw of the beast, impaling it in his brain. Unfortunately a fang from the snake broke of in his arm, causing immense pain. He dropped to the ground, and saw the young man was becoming more solid, and Ginny was getting paler. Harry pulled the fang out of his arm, and reached out and grabbed a book that was lying there, and stabbed it with the fang, destroying the vision of the young man. The flash ended there.

Harry and Ginny were able to draw their hands away finally, and Ginny dropped to the ground in a faint. Harry pulled her up in his arms, and Hermione hit her with an ennervate spell waking Ginny up. Ginny saw Harry holding her, and grabbed him into a hug, crying against his chest. Molly rushed to her, and tried to take her from Harry's grasp, but, Ginny refused to leave Harry. She didn't know what it was, but she knew Harry had saved her life.

Sirius and Alice watched as Harry stroked Ginny's hair, comforting her. The look of concern in his eyes told them what was happeneing. They would have to talk to Harry later.

ARIT-}

Once they were home, and Sirius sat Harry in the couch with Amanda and James on either side of him. Sirius floo called Remus and Lily and asked if they could find a way to come home. Remus left the key to the shop with their assistant, and he and Lily came home.

Harry took a deep breath and told them of what he saw with Hermione, and then with Ginny. He told them he thought it was something that happened to them in the other time line. He was sure of it.

Sirius then had his memory flash of Him and Harry sitting at a table talking about the same thing Harry just described. "Harry, I think our memories are starting to come back. I remember you telling me about those adventures. Hermione's was in your first year, and Ginny's was in your second year, her first. There was something else that happened to Hermione that year as well."

Harry looked to Sirius and his eyes lit up, "Yes, she was petrified. Sirius, if the girls saw these visions, they have to know what they mean, or I will never be able to touch any one again for fear of having more visions with them."

Harry had to go into the whole story for Remus, Lily, and the kids. They were holding each other as Harry told them of each of his first three years. Harry sat there alone as he couldn't take touching anyone at the moment. Afraid of what he might see. Unfortunately, Remus thought he needed comforting, and crossed the room and sat next to Harry and pulled him into a hug. There was another flash, and Harry and Remus watched as they were leaving a hole in the roots of a huge tree, and They were helping Three people out from the hole. Ron Weasley was limping, and was in a tremendous amount of pain. Severus Snape was unconscious, and Peter Pettigrew was bound up. They watched as the scene progressed to the point where Remus began his transformation into the werewolf. They watched the fight between Sirius and Remus, and the escape of Pettigrew. this is where the vision ended.

Remus fell back. He saw what Sirius and Harry had saved him from becoming. He stood up and went to Lily. Harry got up and ran upstairs, with Amanda and James following right behind. Harry was not able to shut the door, as James had his foot blocking it. They followed Harry to his bed, and they each hugged him to let him know they cared. Harry wasn't crying, but he was scared at what Remus thought. The three adults walked in, and Lily went right to Harry and hugged him like his life depended on it. Harry was breathing hard, shaken from the visions he was having. Harry looked up at Remus, "I am sorry Remus, I can't stop these memories from coming back. That is why I'm afraid to touch anyone. It seems I have no memories of mum, Amanda and James, so they are OK. But, Hermione, then Ginny, and Hedwig. Wait, where is Hedwig?"

"It's OK Harry, she is downstairs sitting in her cage. She must have flown here from Diagon Alley. Now calm down Harry. You are not the only one having these flashbacks or visions as you call them. I'm starting to have them also. Now, Remus what did you see that surprised you."

"The whole damn thing to be honest. Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew, me as a werewolf, you as a dog, and that bloody tree. Where did it lead to?"

"The Shrieking Shack." Harry and Sirius said together.

Remus had a confused look on his face, and Lily asked, "What's the Shrieking Shack, some sort of a night club?"

Sirius snorted at this, as the memories were flooding back to him in torrents, "It was where James, Peter, and I joined Remus when it was that time of the month. It was called the Shrieking Shack because Remus would howl when he changed into the werewolf, scaring the occupants of Hogsmeade. They thought it was haunted."

Remus chuckled, but Lily glared at him, "What is so funny about that Mr. Lupin?"

Still smiling he answered Lily, "Because it never happened dear, at least not in my mind it didn't."

Lily huffed, but failed in trying to hide her smile. "So you really did save Remi from becoming a werewolf? Well thank you for that. It would play murder on our love life, if he had to leave in the middle of an intimate session."

Amanda just said, "Yuck, mum, me and James didn't need to hear that?"

Another round of chuckles from them all pulled them all back to some semblence of normality.

They all headed back down stairs and Lily thought it was a good time to start dinner. She then remembered this morning, and asked Harry once again, "Harry you still haven't told me where you learned to cook?"

"That was because I couldn't remember. I still can't to be honest with you. Hopefully before long, all, my memories will come back to me. Now, can I help you with dinner, MUM."

"Please do SON." she laughed, and together they prepared dinner.

The following weeks dragged out, until it was finally time for Harry, Amanda and James to leave for Hogwarts.

They were waiting for Draco and Neville at the station, and Lily was fussing over her three children. Harry being the oldest, promised to look after his sister and brother. Amanda glared at Harry and said, "I don't need looking after thank you very much."

Thankfully Draco and Neville showed up, accompanied by Sirius and Alice, who were holding hands. Harry was happy for Sirius. He did deserve to find happiness, and Alice looked absolutely magnificent standing next to him. They were a beautiful couple. And Neville looked a lot happier as well, and looked even better when he saw Amanda.

Harry, Draco, Neville and James took all the trunks to the train and loaded them into a compartment, and then came back out to say their goodbyes. They then went back and settled into the compartment waiting for the rest of the students to arrive. Harry saw Hermione arrive with her mum and dad. She kissed and hugged them and struggled with her trunk. Harry jumped up, and ran out to giver her a hand. When she looked up to thank who it was, and saw Harry, she just mumbled her thanks, and boarded the train.

Harry felt bad for the first time in almost a month. If Hermione was like this, he hated to see what Ginny was going to be like. He followed Hermione to where she was going to be sitting and took her trunk and put in the top rack and turned to leave. He heard a thank you, and he just said, "No Problem." and started to leave.

"Harry?"

He turned around and looked at Hermione, "Yes?"

"What happened in that vision?"

"It's a long story Hermione, and one you may not like to hear."

"We have a long train ride, and I can think of nothing better to pass the time, so please, tell me."

"Do you just want the part about the vision, or do you want the whole story?"

"The whole story? You mean there is more?"

"I told you it was a long story, Hermione?"

"But, what does it have to do with me?"

"Because I shared it all with you Hermione, to include the vision I shared with Ginny."

"Then I want the whole story."

"Can you wait until Ginny and Luna get here then, and let me get Draco and Neville up here as well. Make sure Ginny and Luna join you here, OK?"

"I will Harry."

Harry got Draco and Neville and they took there trunks up to the room with Hermione, James and Amanda joining them, since they already knew it. Ginny and Luna soon joined them, and it became quite crowded, until Harry did an expansion charm on the compartment, which surprised the rest in the room, to include Amanda and James. But nothing was said.

Harry then cast a silence charm on the door, and a locking charm. He turned and began, "For those of you who don't know, I have put Hermione and Ginny into unfamiliar grounds. They have each viewed visions of my past, where they were involved."

This drew gasps from Hermione and Ginny, raised eye brows from Draco and Neville and chuckles from James, Amanda, and Luna.

Harry expected it from James and Amanda, but, Luna confused him. "Luna, why do you find this funny?"

"Because Harry, you're going about this all wrong. You are suppoded to start out something like this, (Guys, I know you have seen some weird things happening around me, and I think I need to explain them to you, like Hermione and Ginny having visions. Or Luna acting like a Mystic around me.) See that is how you should have started. You need to build on the drama. It makes it more exciting. Now try it again, and use some feeling."

"You are kidding me right, MYSTIC?"

"Of course HARRY."

"Right, Ok then, The things they saw happened to me in a parallel time line. Sirius and I traveled here to change some ones past, and it exploded into the life you are all living now. And I must tell you, it is a whole lot better than the one we left. Sirius wanted to go back and redo it, and I refused. There are a lot of changes that we are still finding, but all of them thus far have been for the better, as Hermione and Ginny can attest to, right ladies?"

Ginny's eyes were full of tears, "You mean that really happened to me, and you saved me from that beast, and his snake?"

"Hmmm, I thought the snake was the beast, but I suppose it all depends on which end of the vision you were watching from. But, yes it really happened. OK for Luna, Neville and Draco's sake, I better start from the beginning," And Harry went through his three years of Hogwarts from the other time line. By the time he was finished Draco was holding Luna, Neville was holding Amanda, and the rest had their heads lowered to their chests. There were no tears, but none were too far from them. They were also about 15 minutes from Hogsmeade, so the boys left the compartment so the girls could get dressed, and they just threw their robes over what they were wearing, and added their ties.

They rejoined the girls, and sat to wait for the train to pull into the station.


	7. Chapter 7

A Ripple In Time Keeperoliver Chapter 7 Ouch That Hurt

A/N: Well, I had one person tell me about the pairing they wished to see, so for that one it will happen. Hermione and Fred. Also for another request, this chapter will start out with a triple flash. This also may be the final chapter with a flash back, and Harry may finally get his full memory back. I know the flash backs get boring so I will try to end them in this chapter. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

ARIT-}

As the train pulled into the station, Hermione stood up, but fell to the floor when the train lurched. She started to rub her bum saying, "Ouch, that hurt."

With out thinking, Harry reached out to help her up, as did Draco. The minute they were all connected, there was another flash. Harry, Hermione and Ron were standing behind a pillar looking down on scene where there was a hut, a garden, and a Hippogriff chained to a pillar in the garden. Suddenly they turned to see Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle approaching them. Draco had a sneer on his face. He was talking to the three friends as if they were enemies. Hermione pulled out her wand and held it in Draco's face. Harry and Ron got her to put it away, and she turned to leave. Draco started laughing, and Hermione turned back around, her hand in a fist, and landed a punch right on Draco's nose. Blood spurted everywhere. Draco covered his nose and ran off mumbling something the three couldn't understand. The flash stopped there.

Hermione finally looked to Draco, "I'm sorry Draco. You know I would never do anything like that."

Draco laughed, "Hermione, I don't know what was going on with that, but, it was clear I instigated the encounter. You have to admit, you were brilliant. It seemed I never saw it coming. What I don't understand is, why was Ron there?"

Harry took the opportunity to answer, "It seems Ron was my friend as was Hermione. For some reason, you and I weren't Draco. Hopefully, it will all come back to me soon. Hermione, have you noticed that there is never a sound in these visions. I wonder why?"

"Perhaps it is just the way you of getting your memories back. Sounds aren't really necessary for that, unless it relatively important in the vision. Or maybe it is just the vision itself is all you need. I would like to have known what Draco said that would cause me to hit him though?"

The carriage ride that took them to the castle was filled with questions that Harry really didn't have any answers to, but he hoped to have them soon. It was hard to only be able to tell everyone what he has seen of his first three years at school in the other time line. He knew there was much more to what he has told everyone. There has to be a key point that will bring back all of his memories.

Once seated at their tables, the students waited for the sorting to begin. Harry not knowing what house he will be in, stood to the rear, as he would be selected last for the sorting. He watched as the hat sang it's opening song then sorted all the first years. Finally it was Harry's turn, and approached as Minerva called his name. He walked up to the stool and as soon as the hat was on his head, there was a voice in his mind talking to him. 'Hmmm, yes, you have a strong mind, but not Ravneclaw strong. You are loyal, but, Hufflepuff doesn't fit either. You are cunning but you are brave as well. Wait, what is this, you have been sorted once before. Yes, Gryffindor you were. Perhaps it should be Slytherin for you this time around?'

'Please sir, if I was in Gryffindor before, then that is where I would like to return. As you saw, I have many missing memories that need to be brought back. If you were to put me in a different house, I may never find them.'

'That is a good point, however, what if there is a reason why you don't have those memories? What if they are memories not wanted?'

' I may have memories that are not pleasant, but they are still not unwanted. I have to know what my life was like in this other time line, so that I can avoid those mistakes in this one.'

'If you already lived this time in the other time line., how can you say you wish to avoid these mistakes, if they have already been done?'

'Perhaps I made the same mistake more than once?'

'If that is the case, then perhaps you are not as smart as I thought. If that is what you wish though, then it best be GRYFFINDOR!'

Every one at the Gruyffindor table stood and cheered for Harry as he made his way to the table to sit by Neville. He noticed the sour look he got from Ron. Harry felt he needed to talk to Ron, as he was in most of the flash backs he has had, and he would like to get that friendship back, if it was possible.

As they finished their meal, Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements, "Since every one is fed and watered, I think it is time for me to say that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. There will be no magic performed in the halls anytime. Mr. Filch has a list of banned items from Zonko's that are not to be used here in Hogwarts. Now there has been a change of Professors that just recently happened. It seems that Professor Lockhart will be unable to join us this year, and I am happy to announce that he will be replaced by none other than a hero of the magical world, Sirius Black. He will be taking over the DADA class. He is not here as yet, but will be here when classes start tomorrow morning. Also, I am sad to announce that there will be not Quidditch for the houses this year." At the sound of this, there was a roar from the students, that lasted a bit too long, and using a Sonorus charm Albus got their attention, "SILENCE! Now, to continue, like I said there will be no house competition. How ever, instead, three other schools have been asked to join in for a competition that will last all year. each school will play a home and an away game with each school The two teams with the best record will then play in one final match to determine the champion. The four schools to agree in this are, Durmstrange/Bulgaria, Beauxbaton/France, and Salem/United States."

This got a round of applause from the students, until Luna stood up to ask a question, "Sir, how will the Hogwarts team be determined?"

"Excellent question Miss Lovegood. There will be a try out for all those interested. House teams will not be favored in this try out. It will be held on the second weekend of this month, This should allow enough time for all who are interested to sign up."

Albus waited for a minute to see if there were any more questions, and then dismissed them back to their houses.

As Harry was getting settled in on a seat in front of the fire place, he heard Ron start up, "I am going to win a position on this team. I think I will try out for Keeper. Since the house teams will not be favored, then I stand an excellent chance to be selected. With Fred and George chosen as the Beaters, it will be great to have three Weasleys on the team. Diggory will probably be our Seeker. Angelina, and Katie will be two of the three Chasers, with the third coming from another house."

Harry snorted, "Well since you have already selected the team, why even have the try outs?"

Ron smiled at this, "My thought exactly. Why bother, and we could be practicing that much sooner."

Ginny, Fred and George could not believe their own blood couldn't see the sarcasm Harry made in his statement. Fred made his thoughts known, "Dear brother, perhaps you may want to take into account that Oliver Wood has already been asked to join the Professional Quidditch league. Do you actually see your self as being better than him?"

Ron gloated, "That's just it. Wood doesn't need to prove him self, so why even try out. He could get hurt and lose the chance to play professionally. I don't see him even signing up."

"Think again Weasley." Came the response from Oliver. "This tournament is all the more reason for me to sign up. To prove to every one that my being chosen was not a bad decision of the league. I will be there and I look forward to your challenge."

Ron snorted back, "Too bad then, as I will win a spot on the team, and it will make you look bad when you loose the spot."

Ginny was getting her fill of her prat of a brother. "Excuse me, but with Ron's swelling head, it is getting crowded in here, so I am going to bed where I can have a little space to move around. Good night Fred, George, Hermione, Harry and your highness."

Every one took that as the right time for them all to head up to bed.

The next morning, Harry was up before the rest of his dorm mates, and got ready for the day and went down to the common room. He found Hermione and Ginny already there talking. They stopped when they heard Harry coming down the stairs. They turned and saw it was Harry, and both said, "Good morning Harry."

"So you are both talking to me then, and good morning as well."

"Why wouldn't we be talking to you Harry. Look Harry, we both know you can't control these visions. We also both know that these things happened some where else. Now, what say we head down for breakfast before my git brother wakes up and gets there before us, and eats everything without us getting any." Ginny answered.

Hermione didn't say anything, and Harry took it as she was still disturbed about her getting more than one of these Visions with Harry. She remained quiet through out the walk to the hall.

They ate in quiet, only making small talk, until Minerva brought them their Schedules. Harry's and Hermione's were exactly the same. Harry had passed on Devination and Care of Magical Beasts, and took Ancient Runes and Arithmency. Upon receiving his schedule, Harry had another vision.

He was sitting in the same spot at the table when he, Hermione and Ron received their schedules. Harry and Ron passed on Ancient Runes and Arithmency and took instead Devination and Care. Hermione had taken all of them giving her eleven courses for the year. Harry noted that three of the classes coincided with each other. Then he saw that Hermione became more irritable as the year progressed, snapping at both Ron and Harry. He then saw Him and Hermione using the time turner to go back in time for some reason, and this ended the vision.

Harry turned to Hermione and asked to speak to her about this. "Hermione, I just had a vision, and I think you need to know about it."

"I presume that it was about me again then?" She replied.

"Yes it was."

Ginny interrupted at this point. "Harry, can you tell me something. Were you and Hermione boyfriend and girlfriend in this other time line?"

Harry thought about it, and then answered, "No, Ginny, I don't think so. We were best friends. I don't remember having a girl friend. Why?"

"I was just wondering is all."

"OK Harry, what was in your vision that concerns me?" Asked Hermione.

"I think I know where Sirius and I got the Time Turner from."

This brought Hermione to the point of frustration, "Let me guess, you got it from me. But why would I have a Time Turner?"

"I think you had it to get to some extra classes you had taken. Where every one else had 8 classes, you had 11. Three of these were at the same time as other classes. I only tell you this, because I promised my self that in order for me to be able to keep you all as friends, you needed to know every thing I know."

Hermione smiled at Harry and said, "Thank you Harry. I know this is as frustrating for you, as it is the rest of us. But knowing these things really does help me to accept them, rather than finding out some other way. At least this way, I won't be surprised if we should have another vision. It also helps knowing that you and I were really close. But why is Ron in a lot of these Visions, I am sorry Ginny, But I don't like Ron all that well."

"Well, join the club, as neither do I, and he's my brother. That's another thing Harry, why is he so different from the other time line?"

"To be honest Ginny, I think it is in this time line, you and your family have money. In the other time line, I don't think you had a lot. You barely made ends meet. However, you had something I didn't have. A family that loved you. I don't even remember a family. All I remember is Sirius, and Remus. We should talk later, as I think we all need to get to class."

Harry's first class was Potions with Slytherin. Professor Black was an excellent Potions intructor and Harry had no trouble brewing the Fever reducing potion assigned. Draco and Neville also had no problems. Harry was partnered with Hermione, And Draco partnered with Neville. On the other side of the room, Seamus and Ron had a problem, which caused a slight explosion, and covered them with their brew, turning their skin purple. They both looked like walking Egg Plants.

Their next class was DADA, and Sirius was there to teach them how to have fun, and still learn from the experience. He had Harry and Ron compete in a duel, and Ron smirked as he took his stance. "Good luck Lord Potter, You're going to need it. You can ask anyone, I have never been beaten."

"Well then, give my flowers to your sister so that she can place them at my head stone. Lilies, if you don't mind. But, if I should win, then I will give her Pansies to place on yours."

Still wearing the potion from the previous class, Ron became even brighter upon hearing Harry's comments. He was so livid, he fired a curse at Harry, before given the signal to start. Harry however was ready. He was expecting it, after his remarks. He blocked the spell wordlessly. Harry just did defensive spells for the start of the duel. He had no intention of hurting Ron. However,when Ron fired a curse that missed badly, and hit Hermione causing her to cry in pain, and bleeding from a cut on her side, Harry lost it. He disarmed Ron, and grabbed him by his robes and was ready to hit Ron, when a vision unlike any others took Harry and Ron into a tunnel where they were keeping a blond haired man at bay with their wands. For the first time, Harry heard the words they were saying, "Harry, what is that up ahead?"

"It looks like some sort of giant snake Ron." Then the blond haired man passed out and Ron went over to revive him, when the man grabbed the wand Ron was holding, and held it to Ron's head.

"Now Mr. Potter I'm afraid I won't be joining you and Mr. Weasley in your next adventure. I'm afraid I am going to have to obliviate you both, and tell every one that you too failed in saving Young Miss Weasley, and lost your minds at the loss. OBLIVIATE!" However, using Ron's broken wand was not a good idea, and the spell shot backwards out of the wand hitting the blond in the head, throwing him against the wall. This caused the tunnel to collapse, with Ron on one side, and Harry on the other. Harry called out to Ron to see if he was alright. "I'm fine Harry. Can't say the same for the Professor though. You have to go on with out, me Harry. You have to save Ginny. You just have to."

"I'll try Ron, and you have to clear some of this rock out of the way, so that we can get through when I do. Hope to see you in a little while Ron."

"Good luck Harry."

Then there was a change in the scene, and It showed Harry walking through the tunnel with the hat, sword, book and the fang. They got to the point of the cave in, and saw that Ron had made a hole large enough for one person to crawl through. He sent Ginny through first, and then joined her on the other side. Ron was hugging Ginny, then came and hugged Harry. The red and gold bird flashed into sight, and got Harry and Ron to grab it's tail feathers. Ron grabbed the professor, as Harry held Ginny. The bird flashed again, that ended the vision.

Ron dropped to his knees when the vision ended. He looked back up at Harry, "What was that Harry?"

Not noticing Ron's use of his first name, Harry told him of the other time line and of the other visions he had seen. If Ron had not witnessed this one, he would have thought Harry insane.

Sirius knew there was nothing anyone could do when Harry was locked in a vision, so he just stood and watched. When Harry and Ron collapsed to the ground him and Hermione rushed forward with Hermione going to Harry, and Sirius going to Ron. "Are you two alright?" He asked when the two were finished talking.

"We are fine Professor, but, I think we need to talk. It has all come back to me now."

Both Sirius and Hermione smiled at him with acknowledgement. For once, Ron had nothing to say.

ARIT-}

After classes were over for the day, seven students were seated before four professors, and five adults. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Draco, Luna and Neville were with Sirius, Narcissa, Minerva, Albus, Lily, Remus, Alice, Molly and Arthur.

Harry was ready to begin his story, then looked over to Luna, and laughed. Luna smiled as she knew why Harry was laughing. "I would like to start off by saying that you are all probably thinking I am crazy. But what I have to say is all true. Professor Black, Narcissa if you don't mind, to save confusion, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley this is the first you have heard of this, but you have to know. Sirius and I are from a different Time Line." and Harry continued on telling them of the whole experience he and Sirius had endured. His years at Hogwarts in this other time line, and of all the memories he shared with the others. By the time he was finished, there was not a dry eye in the group.

Molly asked, "Why didn't you go back and put the time line right Harry?"

"Because this time line is perfect Mrs. Weasley. The other was filled with fear and threat from the death eaters. In three years, twice Voldemort tried to return to the living, and twice he was defeated because of Ron, Hermione and I working together. It wasn't easy, and it is hard telling if there wouldn't have been more instances of Voldemort trying to return. Here, he is already dead, and that is the way I like it. No more fear. True a lot has changed, but all of it is for the better. I have lost a father, but, I have found my mother, even if she did not give birth to me in this time line. However, the time from when I lost my parents to the time I attended Hogwarts is still a mystery to me. I have no idea who raised me. The summers between school years don't exist in my mind for some reason, and I can only assume that they are not ones I want to remember. Since it no longer affects me, I don't want to know who they were. I just want to live my life here with you all."

That was the end of the discussion, and Albus asked them all to remain for the dinner meal, which he had brought to them by the house elves of the school.

Ginny and Molly noticed the change in Ron, as he no longer held his nose up at Luna and Hermione. He no longer insulted Draco and Neville. And he held a high respect for Harry.

Once again, things were changing, and they continued to be for the better.


	8. Chapter 8

A Ripple In TIme Keeperoliver Chapter 8 The Try Outs

A/N: There was quite a concern about the changing of Ron's personality. It was too fast for most. However, if he truly loved his family, like I am sure he did, then seeing someone save his sister from a certain death could cause this change. The only drastic part in his change was the admiration he showed for Harry. The rest was just accepting the others rather than belittle them. He didn't go all out to win them over. However, in this chapter, we will see Ron start to change again as he sees Harry taking a liking for his sister. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

ARIT-}

There were over two hundred students awaiting the start of the try outs. They were all seated in the stands looking on with anticipation. The judges were setting up a scorer's table in which to tally the points for each participant. Then they all stood, and turned to the students. Using a sonorus, Albus called out, "Thank you all for attending the try outs for the Hogwarts Quidditch Team. We will be selecting both starters and reserves for each position. That means there are fourteen slots that will be filled. There is no guarantee that if you are on a house team that you will automatically be on the School team. Now, each of you will pick the spot you wish on the team, and that will be the only position that you will be allowed to try out for. Once you are eliminated you will return to the stands, and may continue to watch as the others progress. If you feel the call for your elimination was unjust, a review can be used if the judges feel it is a just complaint. Since this looks to be a long day, I suggest you all take your positions for the try outs. Keepers will please gather under the north goal. Chasers will gather under the south goal. Beaters will gather on the east side line, and Seekers on the west side line. We will give every one 15 minutes to make their decisions, and then we will begin."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Draco were sitting together and when the Headmaster was finished with his opening statement, they talked about their choices. Ginny was the only Chaser, and Ron the only Keeper. Both Harry and Draco chose to be Seekers. They wished each other good luck, and took for for their other hopefuls.

There were six gathered for the Keeper position, with Oliver being the one with the most experience. Ron had not changed his opinion that he would be starting for the team, but, he was not as brash as he was before. He wished the others good luck, taking a little longer with Wood. "Good luck Oliver, I hope it is you and I at the end, and you can take being my back up?"

Oliver smiled at the smiled at the comment as he shook hands with Ron. "Well I hope you feel the same way if you should end up being my back up Ron."

They parted and waited for their name to be called.

Ginny had joined about 125 other hopefuls for the chaser position. She was nervous at the number of participants, and thought her chances of making the team were slim. She was grateful when she learned that all chasers, in order to have an equal chance were to be using the same broom type. Each would be using a Nimbus 2000.

Ginny joined Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, who were the chasers for the Gryffindor team. They all wished each other luck.

On the Beater side, Fred and George was keeping every one loose with their comic antics. No one knew who would be picked, and no one was bragging about their chances. They were all just as loose as the twins, which would be good for when the try outs began, as there would be less chance for someone getting hurt.

On the Seeker side, Harry and Draco talked with the other 15 people trying out, They also were given the same type broom so that there would be no unfair advantage. It seemed the school was taking every chance at making this as fair as they could so that there would be few complaints. They knew that some would complain because their personal broom was far better than the one they were using, but they were minor complaints.

The first portion of the try outs was speed and maneuverability for each position. The Keepers were split up and five were sent to each goal where they took to the air and were asked to move between rings, as if preparing for a rush from opposing Chasers.

The Beaters were asked to pair up, and hit the bludger back and forth while flying different patterns set forth by the judges. Fred and George paired with each other, and took to the air and began their pattern.

The Chasers were set up in sets of three and were to fly back and forth between goals passing to each other while avoiding the other participants flying from the other direction. 24 players or 8 teams were on the field for each reound, due to the large number of people trying out. Ginny was not in the first set, of hopefuls. The Gryphs starters were, and Ginny watched as they were flawless in their try outs.

The Seekers were asked to fly above the rest of the people and show off their search patterns. They were then told to be on the look out for three snitches that would be released. You were not restricted to just catching one. If you have already caught one, and have a chance to catch a second, then go for it. Draco shot off for the south goal, and set up his pattern from there. He was joined by six more. Seven others took off form the north goal to begin their pattern. Harry was set above the announcers table to begin his pattern.

Draco saw Harry take this position, and wondered why he had taken such a different approach to starting. He had been taught that you saw more of the field if you began your search at on end or the other. He never questioned this, until now. On instinct, he decided to try it Harry's way, and began his pattern on the east side.

The try outs were into their third hour, and over 100 have been eliminated. Most of them were the Chasers. Ginny however was still in the hunt for a position on the team. Alicia had been eliminated, when she collided with another participant coming from the other end while she had her back turned to pass to Katie. Both were eliminated, and neither complained.

For the beaters, Fred and George were far and away the best and were asked to back off from the practice, and help select their back ups. They slapped their hands in victory, and looked on to do as they were asked, happy with their knowing they were the starters for the team.

The keepers were down to four and Ron and Oliver were both in it. McLaggen was also still in it, as was the Slytherin Keeper.

Then, Mclaggen took him self out, when he crashed into the far left ring during a sliding shift he thought was a perfect chance to bolster his position. It just so happened that the Slytherin keeper was in the other goal, and saw this and started laughing. This caused him to be eliminated for his poor sportsman ship. Oliver was declared the starter, and Ron his back up. Ron flew to Oliver, "Good show, Wood, you were excellent. No wonder they got you in the pros already."

"You weren't so bad your self Ron. Good to know I have some one I can count on to be there if I should fail, or get hurt." And they once again shook hands and landed to watch the end of the competition. Ron was happy to see that the twins were already on the team, and very happy to see Ginny was still in the running for chaser. Harry and Draco were also still in the running for Seekers.

Harry and Draco had each caught one snitch and were with two other seekers in the running for the two open positions.

He and Draco had been in a dog fight to catch the last snitch but it eluded them in the stands, and they had to go back to their search patterns to await it showing up again. Harry took this time to admire Ginny as she continued on trying to win her spot on the team.

This was when he saw a wild shot from one of the beaters heading for Ginny while her back was turned. Harry dived to block the bludger from hitting Ginny, while Draco saw the snitch at the far end of the field. There was no competition for him, and he caught the snitch, while Harry had taken the bludger on the shoulder protecting Ginny from being hit. He was in pain as he came back down flying with just one hand controlling the broom. He pulled up with the one hand, but due to sweat, his hand slipped off, and he fell off his broom, causing further damage to his shoulder. He was out of the competition was his only thought as he laid on the ground holding his injured arm. Ginny never knew of what Harry had done, until she had won her spot on the team, and was celebrating with Angelina and Katie, the other two starters. Ron and the twins were the ones to tell her of what Harry had done, and she ran to the Hospital wing to see how he was doing. Hermione, Luna, and Draco were already there.

Ginny wanted to hug Harry, but he looked like he was in to much pain. She did sit on the bed and take his hand. "Ron and the twins told me what you did Harry. Thank you, but why? I mean you would be on the team if you hadn't taken that bludger for me."

"Ginny, you mean more to me than a spot on the team. A friend always comes first before a silly game. You would have done the same for me. At least I think you would?"

"Of course I would you ninny. Like you said, friendship first." She then leaned over and Kissed Harry on the lips.

This was the scene when Ron and the twins entered the wing. Ron went livid with rage when he saw Harry kissing his sister. He never thought that it was the other way around. Fred and George ware just smiling at the two, as they felt that their sister had finally found some one she could possibly get to like. They were too slow to stop Ron from rushing towards Harry with his fists balled up ready to hit Harry. Draco saw this, and stepped between Ron and Harry, and took a hit to the jaw from Ron. Draco dropped to the floor, and Luna was right there to pull his head onto her lap. Ron was soon looking onto the business end of Ginny's wand. "What the hell was that for you stupid git. Draco wasn't doing anything?"

"I didn't mean to hit Draco, I was going for Potter. Draco just happened to stand when I started to swing."

"Why were you going for Harry? He hadn't done anything either. He's injured for Merlin's sake. What were you going to do, finish him off? Are you so stupid and ignorant as to think he would take advantage of a person who he just saved. I was kissing him Ron, not him kissing me. You take one more step in Harry's direction, and you will be in a bed on the other side of the room, in worse shape than Harry."

"We all told you we would protect you from any one trying to get to you for your money. That's what I was doing. How do we know that is not what he is after?"

"So you think he would risk his life, and almost die, just to get his hands on what would be just a drop in the bucket to what he already has? You are completely insane Ron, do you know that? Did you see Fred and George come running over threatening Harry? No. Why? Because they have more common sense in their little fingers than you have in you whole body. They saw Harry flat on the bed, with me leaning over him, kissing him. They didn't see him on top of me, pinning my arms, and taking advantage of me. You have a weird sense of pride. Now get out of here before I do some damage. NOW! MOVE IT BEFORE I SET FIRE TO YOU'RE ARSE."

Ron turned and left the wing, and Ginny turned back to Harry, "Now, where were we, Oh ya, here." And Ginny was once again kissing Harry to which he had no complaints.

A few minutes later, Albus walked in and told Draco and Harry the results of the judging. Draco knew he was on the team, but after seeing Alicia, McLaggen, and the Slytherin eliminated for colliding, they thought Harry was done as well.

"Draco, and Harry, it is with pride that I announce you two as the seekers for the Hogwarts team. Since Draco caught 2 snitches, he is the starter, but, Harry, don't let this bother you, as you were every bit as good as He was. What you did to protect Miss Weasley, was greatly appreciated by the judges and myself. Congratulations to you all. I expect we will make a proud showing during the tournament. Now I expect Harry could use some rest, so why don't you all go done and get you a bite to eat."

Albus left, but that was all who left. Fred and George had conjured some chairs, and took seats to one side of Harry's bed. And Draco and Luna were on the other side. Hermione and Ginny sat on the bed with Harry, until Harry needed to use the Loo, and Hermione had to get up and let him out. As she stood up, she stepped on Harry's trainers and turned her ankle, and plopped down on Fred's lap. A smirk from Fred sent Hemione blushing. "Well it's nice to see you as well Miss Granger. Fancy meeting you here."

Hermione went to get up, but Fred put his arms around her waist. "What's the hurry, I was just getting comfortable?" Hermione glared at him, and he releasaed her to get up. She was ready to do that when she saw Harry struggeling to get up, so she stayed where she was. She started thinking, 'This is rather cozy.'

But the minute Harry was gone, Hermione stood up and pulled another chair over but, did put it close to Fred's chair.

Harry sat on the loo, thinking of the kiss he received from Ginny, and felt he liked it. Quite a bit he liked it. He wouldn't mind doing it again in the future. He finished up, and went back into the wing to see Hermione sitting close to Fred. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She then looked down to see Fred reaching his hand over to take hers, and she completed it by reaching over and intertwined her fingers with his.

Harry stretched out on the bed, and Ginny gave him another kiss asking him, "Everything come out alright, Harry?" causing every one to laugh.

Harry winced as he laughed, and Ginny felt bad about causing him pain. Harry saw the concern in her eyes, and he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "Don't fret Gin, it didn't hurt that much, and I enjoyed the laugh."

Harry's stunning green eyes took her breath away. She felt like she was swimming in the clearest green water she ever saw, and never wanted to come out. She smiled back at Harry, and continued to hold his hand.

ARIT-}

Harry was released from the wing four days later, and joined everyone in the great hall for lunch. He received cheers from the rest of his classmates, except Ron. Ron didn't glare at him, but he didn't smile at him either. Harry didn't know how to take this look he was getting from him.

He sat next to Ginny, and she took his hand under the table so Ron couldn't see it. Luckily she could eat with her left hand as well as her right, and Ron was too dense to notice the difference.

Harry noticed that Hermione and Fred were sitting very close. He turned his head to find Draco, and saw him sitting with Luna at the Ravenclaw table. They did not appear to be eating much, just staring into each others eyes.

He turned back around and started eating. He felt Ron staring at him with that unknown look, and tried to ignore it. Harry could not get over Ron's mood shifts that seemed to happen when ever something happened that Ron could not control. Harry decided to stay away from him, until he could accept him for who he was. Accept him as someone Ginny may be interested in, as He was definately interested in her.

Ron soon got up and left the table, and the hall going who knows where. Since it was Saturday, there were no classes, and it was too nice a day to be staying in the dorm, so maybe he went outside.

Since Ron left, Harry took Ginny's hand and brought it up and laid them on the table. Harry didn't care who else saw them holding hands, and neither did Ginny.

Harry thought back to when Sirius wanted to go back and let Greyback do his deed to Remus, and how he had been able to get Sirius to change his mind. He was never happier than right now for that decision, as He and Ginny were starting to feel an attraction for each other, and Sirius and Alice were very close, which made Neville very happy.

They were settling in to this new time line very well.


	9. Chapter 9

A Ripple In Time Keeperoliver Chapter 9 Ron's Dilemma

A/N: Yes, another annoying author's note. I'm pretty good at that. I just want to let all my readers know that I will be posting every other day until the story is complete. With the grand kids out of school, and the demand they put on my time, and with the fact that I am preparing for a visit from my brother, I need to slow down and get every thing done. Sorry if this upsets you, but, I have to do this. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

ARIT-}

Harry left the hall, to be pulled off to the side by Ron. Harry noticed he didn't have an angry look on his face, but it was not friendly either.

"Sorry Harry but this was the only way I could get to talk to you with out interference from Ginny. I am sorry for the way I reacted the other day, but it was the first time I ever saw Ginny being kissed. I wasn't thinking straight, and didn't think to see it was Ginny doing the kissing. That being said, don't hurt her Harry. She is very vulnerable. She has never felt close to another male. She is susceptible to any attention she receives. She is my only sister, and I don't want her to feel the pain of rejection, should you realize that she is not what you want in life. Do you understand what I am asking you? If you really don't have feelings for Ginny, please don't lead her on."

Harry did understand what Ron was saying, and for the first time he knew how much Ginny's family really loved her. "Ron, I am not going to lie to you and say there is nothing between Ginny and me. When she kissed me, I didn't want it to stop with the one kiss. I wanted more. Just the kissing mind you, and maybe hugs. I do love her hugs too. I would never compromise our relationship with any thing more. Do I love her, maybe, but I know for a fact I care for her. It could very well develop into love. Does this bother you?"

Ron thought about it for a second, and then, "I guess that love has to have a beginning doesn't it. No it doesn't bother me, but if you should have a change of heart, and don't feel the same way towards her, please let her down easy."

"Ron, I would never hurt Ginny. I care for her too much. She has let herself into my heart, and besides, I know what you Fred and George would do to me, say nothing of what Ginny would do to me. She can be right scary."

Ron snickered, "Tell me about it. I only know of two people that scare Fred and George. Mum, and Ginny. Of course they scare all of the men in the Weasley family, including dad. But, she can still be hurt, and that is what I wish to avoid."

"I understand Ron. Not to worry." And the two shook hands and left the alcove Ron drew Harry into.

ARIT-}

The team had been given the schedule for the games. Each team would have one home game, and two road games. Hogwarts had Beauxbaton at home and would open play In Bulgaria, then Beauxbaton, and finally Salem. Their first game would be the weekend before Halloween. They were to stay a week in the home teams country, and would practice three of the seven days to prepare for the game, the rest of the time would be for sight seeing and fun. Any one wishing to go, could go, but if not on the team, they had to find their own way there. Each of the Headmasters would make sure that every student had a way to make the trip.

The practices were set for twice a week and they were exhausting, but, fun. most of the time, it was exercise for the first 15 minutes, then 45 minutes of drills, then 60 minutes of scrimage, where the reserves would play the starters. Other than the chasers, the two teams were evenly matched. The chasers were so far apart in skills and ability, that the coach decided to start splitting them up and see how they worked together. None of the teams worked as good as the original three chasers. They were like a a well oiled machine. Their moves were fluid and with style and grace. Like the twins, the chasers seemed to know where her mates would be at any given moment of play. Almost like reading each others mind.

The Beaters were very close, as they were Fred and George, And Roger and Tracy Davis, a brother and sister, on two different house teams. Roger was in Ravenclaw, and Tracy was in Slytherin. Both of them were playing positions different from what they played for their house. Roger was a Seeker, and Tracy was a Chaser, but each knew that they were not good enough to be on the team in those positions. Roger was surprised when Harry Potter made the team over Cedric Diggory, but, Harry did catch one snitch, and Cedric didn't catch any. Even with Harry's collision with the bludger, when he saved Ginny Weasley, he knew Harry was the better of the two between Cedric and Him. Ginny Weasley was the surprise for Tracy. She was a complete unknown, not being on the house team. She was glad her and Roger decided to try out the way they did as neither thought they would make the team other wise. Besides they did work well together.

Ron and Oliver were very close in their performance. Even with his bragging, Ron backed this up with his brilliant play. Ron's biggest challenge was from his own sister. But to be fair it was also Olivers challenge. It seemed neither could stop the flame haired whirlwind.

The closest play among starters and reserves was the Seekers. Harry and Draco were even in the catching of the snitch during the scrimmage games. Even when it was caught, they were both there neck and neck at the end.

The team was then told that they would be allowed to use their own brooms for their next practice, and then for the games once they started.

At breakfast the next morning, Harry was surprised when Hedwig delivered Harry a package, about six inches long. Harry gave her several strips of bacon, and a glass of water to wash them down. He then turned his attention back to the package.

Harry opened it, and was amazed when it grew to the length of a broom with a note tied to it.

Dear Harry:

This was your father' broom while he attended school. There is no other broom like it in the world. He called it Marauder's Pride. He had it made with his own specifications. No one could beat him in a race when he was on it. I imagine it will be the same for you. Use it well Harry, and take care of it, and your self.

We love you Harry.

Love from:

Remus and Lily Lupin.

Dad and Mum

Harry smiled as he looked at the Broom that was his father's. It was beautiful, and he received many stares as he handled it. All four Weasleys crowded around him as he felt the power of the broom. Fred and George both wanted to give it a try, which he granted, but, only after Ginny tried it out first. Ron also wanted to give it a try, as did Draco. Harry assured them he would give them a try on it, after classes. They all patted him on the back, except Ginny, who gave him a Hair curling kiss.

After the classes, they all headed out to the Quidditch pitch, and Harry handed the broom to Ginny. She held it out in front of her to admire it's sleekness. Then she pulled it into position and mounted it. She took off faster than she ever had in her life. The Nimbus 2000's were the best Broom she ever flew, and this put it to shame. It was almost twice as fast, turned quicker and sharper. Stopped smoother and faster, and was faster to respond to commands. Ginny didn't want to end the flight as she was enjoying it so much. But she finally brought it back to the others, where George said, "About Bloody Time. Didn't think you were ever going to bring it back?"

The rest all got their ride on it, and They all fell in love with the broom. What they didn't see was a big black dog and a huge wolf watching them enjoy the broom. Once they were all gone, the two changed back into Remus and Sirius. Remus said, "Did you see the look an their faces? I swear, Ginny didn't want to give the broom back to any of them. And then the rest. I think Draco is in fear of losing his starting job now that Harry has the Pride. What do you think Pads, Should we?"

"We only have one though? Who should get it?"

"I think I know. Come on, let's get it ready for delivery." And they were gone.

The next morning, It was Ginny's turn for a surprise. A strange owl delivered her a package that was like Harry's. She gave the owl some toast and bacon, along with some water which he wolfed down and drank to satisfy his thirst, then left.

Ginny opened the package and was delighted at was she held it in her hands. It was another broom, with a bright green ribbon tied around the handle. Attached to the ribbon, was a letter.

My Dear Scarlet:

Hope you didn't mind the nick name, but it fits perfectly.

Hope this doesn't scare you, but, we saw the look on your face when you flew the Pride yesterday. Yes we were there as well, in the stands. The look on your face as you flew it was absolutely brilliant. That is why we sent you this. This broom, called Dominator, was the broom I used as a chaser. It is every bit as good as the Pride, with one exception. It is impossible to fall of this broom, once in the air. Sorry to say that was my one fear while flying.

I hope it serves you as well as it served me. Take care of it, as well as your self.

Have fun. Stay safe. Enjoy the ride.

With Love

Remus, Sirius and Lily.

PS: You will have to guess which one of us it belonged to.

Ginny was smiling at the letter, as Harry handled the broom. He liked it as much as he liked the pride. It looked like there would be another test this afternoon after classes.

After classes were through for the day, Harry, Ginny and the rest went back to the pitch, and Harry and Ginny mounted their brooms and took off into the air matching each other speed for speed and move for move. Ginny decided to search the stands for her secret fans, but all she saw was two dogs watching the two fly. One was black, and one was silver. The silver one looked like a wolf. The black one looked like a grim. Ginny felt for some reason like these were her benefactors, and she flew close to the two, and saluted them as she passed over them, Harry doing the same.

Ginny felt she wanted to test the thing about not falling off her broom, and flew upside down, and released her grip. It was like the note said, she felt the broom stick to her butt while upside down. She laughed at this, and tested it further by doing barrel rolls and other things that might throw her off, but, she never once had the feel of falling off the broom.

Both Harry and Ginny landed and let the others try the broom, and it was another hour before they went in for dinner. With one last look into the stands, Harry and Ginny made their way back into the Castle to eat. They saw the Grim, and the Wolf still sitting there.

Remus and Sirius changed back into their selves and high fived before they left the pitch to return home, and their loved ones.

Once home, Remus went to Lily and Sirius to Alice and told them of their gifts to Harry and Ginny. The ladies asked them how the others took it, and Remus said, "Draco looked like he feared he lost his starters position, Ron looked jealous, and Fred and George were delighted at their gifts, and wished them luck.

They all sat down to dinner, carrying on their conversation while they ate. They then went to the living room and cuddled with their mates. Lily watched as she was thrilled that Alice was finally beginning to break out of her shell she put herself in when Frank died. Sirius was able to get her to laugh, which she hadn't done in a long time. He got her to show affection which she only showed to Neville. He just got her to enjoy life. Remus wondered if Ginny was trying to figure out who gave her the broom. He would never admit to his fear of flying, but, once James and Sirius made this broom for him, he took to it like a duck to water. James was the Seeker on the school team, Sirius was a Beater, and he, Remus was a chaser. They were the best at their positions in the school. Sirius and James were never ones to not let every one know it either. This is what Lily started her dislike for James. Sirius was always joking when he made his statements. James was always serious about his statements.

Her and Remus fell in love during their fourth year, after a match where Remus had scored 15 goals, and Gryffindor won by the largest margin of victory ever. 780 to 30 was the final score. Of course it was James who felt he was the reason they one, even though both him and had scored 150 points each. Remus doing it the hard way, and James all in one catch of the snitch. But to hear him tell it, the game was close until he ended the game. I mean, 630 to 30 was hardly close. Even the reserves scored at will. Hell, Sirius him self scored thirty points, using a sweep of his broom tail to knock the quaffle through the hoops.

After the match, James tried to sneek a kiss in on Lily, during the victory party, and Remus pulled him off her, when she was complaining, but James wasn't listening. Alcohol may have had some influence on James.

What ever the reason, Lily and Remus became close after this, and have been together ever since.

Sirius and Alice were snuggling in the love seat, and Sirius was whisperuing in her ear, as he kissed it, sending goosebumps down her arms.

Then Sirius did the unbelieveable. He broke away from their hug, and got down on his knee. "Alice my love, we have been together now for five months, and I for one would like it to be for the rest of our lives. To ensure this, I ask you now, would you consent to be my wife. Would you marry me Alice?"

Lily, Remus and Alice were all stunned into silence. Sirius took this as a bad sign. He got back up, and sat down next to Alice and said, "Never mind I asked. Perhaps I asked too soon. Or maybe you don't feel the same as I do. What ever the case, just forget I asked." And Sirius got up and left the others for his room.

Still no one moved. Then Lily looked to Alice, "Did I just hear right? Did Sirius just ask you to marry him? Was Sirius being serious?"

Alice just nodded her head, unable to speak. Then she realized that Sirius was no longer sitting beside her, and she had not answered him. "SHITE! He must think I don't care about him. I'll be back in a bit. By the way, Lily, in case you're wondering, my answer is YES!"

Remus and Lily laughed at their friend as she ran up the stairs to find Sirius. She found him in his room covering his eyes with his arm, laying down. She went to his bed and sat next to him.

"Sirius, you left before I could answer you."

"There was no need to stay. Your silence was more than enough of an answer. Sorry if I upset you with that stupid question."

Alice got indignant with her remark, "Stupid Question. You call a marriage proposal a stupid question. You git. A proposal is a very beautiful event in a girls life, not to be talken lightly. Some times it evens stuns her into silence, like it did a few moments ago. Did you not see Lily and Remus stunned as much as me. Now, to answer your stupid question, yes, I will marry you. Does that make it a stupid answer?"

Sirius pulled his arm off his eyes to look into her hazel eyes. "Do you mean it? The yes I mean?"

"Of course I do, with all my heart. Don't get me wrong, I loved Frank as well, but, Neville needs a father figure in his life, and I can think of none better. Now I suggest you get your Arse off this bed, and come back down stairs so that we can celebrate this occasion in a correct way, with our friends."

They did indeed share their joy with Lily and Remus, and made plans to tell Neville and Harry in the morning. Sirius hoped Neville took it well. He knew Neviile didn't mind them being together, but, this was beyond that. This was forever.


	10. Chapter 10

A Ripple In Time Keeperoliver Chapter 10

Albus was sitting at his desk, reading the Prophet, and feeling very happy by the way things were going in his world. There was no threat to the people, that couldn't be handled by the Auror dept. in the Ministry. The tournament was shaping up to be a good one, and the Hogwarts Team looked to be a strong challenge for the Favored Durmstrang Team. With their first game being against them in Bulgaria, Albus was looking forward to seeing how Hogwarts would fair against them. His biggest worry was the Durmstrang Seeker, Viktor Krum. He did after all play professionally, and was the best at the position. Hogwarts would have to rely heavily on their Chasers and hope their Seeker could keep up with Krum.

He was still thinking on this, when his floo flared and the head of Sirius Black asked if he and three others could come through and talk to him. He granted access, and soon the four friends were sitting across from him each with tea sitting before them. Sirius then began, "Albus, We were wondering if you would allow us to speak to Neville and Harry. We have something we wish to say to them. It shouldn't take too long, but then again it may take longer than we imagine. Depends on their response."

Albus agreed to this, and called for a house elf to bring Neville and Harry to his office. The elf left, and returned a few minutes later with the two young men. Neville was surprised when he saw His mum sitting there, and rushed over to pull her into a hug. Harry did the same with both Remus, and then a longer one with Lily. He still couldn't get over the fact he had a mother that was there for him.

Once seated, Sirius began once more, "Neville, Harry, I have something to ask both of you, and we want you to think about it carefully, before you respond. Neville, I asked for your mum's hand in marriage last night, and she accepted it, but she wanted to get your thoughts, before we went ahead with the planning. She respects your opinion, and will comply with your wishes. Please believe me when I say, I love your mum very much, and would never hurt her in any way. However, I also will comply with your wishes if you have any doubts about our being married."

Neville was thrilled by what he heard, and wanted to jump for joy, but, he thought what a great chance it was to prank Sirius and asked Harry to confer with him for a minute. Harry agreed and they moved to a corner of the room to talk.

"Harry." Neville whispered, "You don't know how happy I am right now, and want to jump up and Hug Sirius for making my mum so happy, but, I also see a great chance to prank Sirius. I just want to know if you will go along with me, if I do it?"

Neville watched as all of a sudden, Harry got a real serious look on his face, and looked over to his godfather. He looked back at Neville and whispered just as low, "I will follow your lead and try to keep this look on my face. Sirius needs to be pranked. It is just the thing to accept him into your life and family. It will show him this is where he belongs. This is how he has lived his whole life, and to see it will continue on after he marries your mum, will thrill him to no end. Go for it."

The two broke up, and both with serious faces returned to their seats. Neviile looked to his mum, and then to Sirius, "Look Sirius, to be truthful, I don't like this idea. No, not one bit. I asked Harry about it, and he agrees. He doesn't like it either. What makes you think you are good enough for my mum?"

The look of shock on Alice's face was one for the books. She couldn't believe her son was questioning an adult like he was. Why was he doing this, knowing this is what she needed to get past the pain of losing her Frank.

Sirius was hurt at the comment that Neville presented him. He thought about it for a minute then responded, "I understand your wanting to protect your mum Neville, but I thought you were alright with us being together? I thought you were happy for us? I feel I am good enough because you mum thinks I am good enough for her. I would think if she felt this, then you would as well. If this is not how you feel, then please explain why?"

Neville looked to Harry, and they leaned in and whispered to each other. Then Neville looked back to Sirius and replied, "Have you ever had a serious thought in your life Sirius, and please don't make a joke about me using your name twice in a sentence? That gets very old after a while."

Sirius was disappointed with that end comment, because that was exactly what he was going to do to ease the tension in the room. Then he realized that what Neville said had more truth to it then he thought. When was the last time Sirius considered answering a statement with a serious answer. Looking down at his shoes, he said, "Neville, you just made me realize that I guess I never have taken my life seriously. It was always one prank after another. I guess I did it, because while growing up, my mum and dad always took things too serious, and for all the wrong reasons. With the rise of the Dark Lord, and with them believeing in his ideals, and taking my brother with them in their thoughts, it made me promise myself to never take life as serious as they did. Perhaps it is time to change my way of thinking. I am sorry you don't like the idea of your mum and I being married, and I will adhere to my promise of following your wishes."

"Do you mean to tell me that if I say I don't like the idea, but absolutely love it, that you will marry my mother?" Neville answered.

"Of course I will. I will retract my pro...Would you repeat what you just said? I don't think I got it right?"

Neville couldn't hold it any longer, and neither could Harry. They both broke out in a fit of laughter, and Neville went to his mum and pulled her into a hug. He then went to Sirius and did the same saying, "So how soon will it be before I can call you DAD!"

Sirius pulled him into a hug and answered, "A man after my own heart, and you can call me dad anytime you want to. However, it will be a while until it is official, as we have as yet not set a date."

The group sat and talked for a bit, before Harry and Neville had to go get something to eat before classes started. They were still laughing as they reached the hall, and joined their friends.

ARIT-}

The practice for team had been a long grueling one, and the players were beat, as they finished their showers and headed back to the dorm for the evening. Draco was holding Luna by the waist, as was Harry doing the same for Ginny. Ginny also saw Fred and Hermione walking, holding hands. She was glad that her brother found someone he could hold dear. George also joined the pairing party, as he and Katie had become close.

They were headed towards their dorm, when the Headmaster used a sonorus charm and announced the arrival of the first school, Beauxbaton had just arrived. The students were all asked to join in the great hall. Sighing, the team all changed directions and and dragged their feet to the hall. Taking a seat, they waited for the Beauxbaton students to enter the hall.

The doors to the hall opened, and first the male students of the school entered and practically floated up the aisle. Then the females entered, and most of the male members of Hogwarts were drooling at the sight of the beautiful ladies as they made their way up the aisle, the same as the males, like they were floating. They went to a table that was set off to the side and waited for the other to schools to join them.

Durmstrang was next, led in by their Headmaster and Viktor Krum. Like the males, most of the females were attracted to the sight of Krum. He did set an imposing figure. He was tall and muscular, with out being huge. While every one was impressed, Harry wondered how someone so big, could be such a good Seeker. He did not fit the normal build of one. But as he watched the other men enter, he saw that they were all of the same build. Although impressed, Harry did not look worried, as he felt Hogwarts would be the faster team.

Then, the Salem team arrived, and this group of students drew the strangest reaction of all. Comedy. The team was dressed in the weirdest uniforms Hogwarts had ever seen. They were dressed in their favorite sports uniforms. Some in American Football uniforms. Some in Baseball uniforms. Some wearing shorts and thin strapped shirts bouncing a basketball. And finally some wearing hockey uniforms and in line skates as they rolled into the hall carrying sticks. This was completely unexpected. They were the loosest looking group of the three.

Albus then made his next announcement, "If I can have everyones attention please, Since we are all here together, it is time we made every one aware of what to expect. As you all know, in two weeks, Hogarts will be playing Durmstrang in the first match. All of the schools will be attending every game. However, only the teams playing will be allowed to have the other school members attend the game. This is to allow enough seating for every one. We will be leaving in one week. Any Hogwarts students wishing to allend will sign up for the trip starting tomorrow morning. We hope you all wish to attend. Portkeys will be used as the means of travel, to avoid anyone getting lost. The teams will be the first to travel. If there are no questions, then I suggest you all prepare for the welcoming meal the house elves have prepared for us."

ARIT-}

At last, all of their hard work was ready to begin their start of the tournament. Draco, Oliver, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie and Ginny would start the game, with the Chaser switching out every 30 minutes, and the Beaters every 60 minutes. The Keeper, and the Seeker would not be replaced, unless there was an injury.

They stood in the middle of the pitch, gathered around the official for the game. He told them that he wanted a clean match, and would tolerate no attempt to intentionally hurt another player. He then released the snitch, and gave it a minute to disappear, then he blew his whistle and threw the Quaffle into the air signalling the start of the game. Angelina captured the Quaffle first, and passed to Katie who flew towards the Durmtrang Keeper. As she bared down on him, she faked him out of position and passed to Ginny. who scored firing the ball through the left ring. This brought the Hogwarts students to their feet with a roar.

Durmstrang began their attack, and were not as fast with their attack as Hogwarts was. Thye also were not as coordinated as the Hogwarts players, and their pass was intercepted by a streaking Ginny and she immediately passed to Angelina, who scored in the center hoop. Not even a minute into the game, and they were up 20 - 0. It did not get any better for the Durmstrang team. They clearly saw they were no match for Faster more agile Hogwarts team. Soon the score was 70 - 0 and Hogarts first player change took place, as their reserve Chasers entered the game. If Durmstrang thought that this was a blessing, then they were in for a rude awakening, Although they were able to score twice, they had also given up four goals, so the score stood 110 - 20, when the next substitution was made, and the original Chasers came back out, with the new Beaters.

Draco and Viktor were having a go at each other, trying to draw the other into making a mistake that could possibly get them out of the game, but both were too aware of the other's attempts. Viktor was flying a Celestial III broom designed for Seekers, and Draco a Firebolt. Their speed was evenly matched, but, Viktor's was quicker to respond to his commands. It gave him a couple of feet advantage on each faint they made. Draco saw this, and hoped he could somehow figure out how to get those two feet back.

Oliver was playing brilliantly although he was not tested very often. He was pleased with the play of Roger and Tracy as reserves for Fred and George. They were almost as good as the twins, and were a little bit faster than them. Fred and George were more accurate with hits from their bats. They never seemed to miss their targets.

The Chasers were able to run the score to 170 - 40, when the snitch was finally spotted by both Viktor and Draco. Both teams continued their play like nothing was happening. Viktor once again had the slight lead at the start of the chase, and Draco was driving hard to make up the distance. He just didn't have enough time, and Viktor caught the snitch just ahead of the reaching Draco. Viktor's reach was just a bit longer, as their brooms were neck to neck. Draco landed displeased with his play. He felt he let his team down, having such a large lead only to let him blow it.

Durmstrang was celebrating their victory, except for Viktor. He came to Draco, and shook his hand. "You vere very good, and provided me a very difficult challenge. Don't feel like you lost this for your school. I have played professionals that vere not as good as you vere. Be proud of you accomplishment. You vould have vun if my arm vas not longer than yours."

Draco beamed at the praise that Viktor gave him. he thanked him and walked over to his teammates, and was surprised when he received hugs from all the girls, and handshakes from all the guys. He also heard the cheers coming form the other students. They were proud of their team. With the final score 190 - 170, Hogwarts was cheering their first loss, like it was a win.

ARIT-}

Back at school, Harry approached Draco, and dragged him to the pitch. He reached inside his robes and pulled out the Pride and handed it to Draco. "I want you to train on this and use it the next game, Draco. I should have thought of this for the first game. I'm sorry I didn't as it may have given us the victory. Needless to say, I don't think we can afford another loss."

Draco took the broom, and looked at it with a smile on his face. He jumped on the broom and took off. As soon as he did, he knew that if he was flying this broom during the first game Hogwarts would have indeed won. This was his second time on this broom, and although he liked his Firebolt, it did not compare to the Pride. With this broom he wondered if Ginny felt the same as he did. He was surprised when he was joined by the flame haired beauty. And soon they were compeating againt each other seeing who was the fastest.

Harry was smiling as he saw the two racing across the pitch without a care in the world. They were soon joined by the other players, and decided to have a scrimmage game. They played this one for fun and enjoyed their themselves immensely, not caring who won.

They returned to the palace when they were done, and went to the kitchen to enjoy a snack before returning to their dorms for the evening.

Harry and Ginny had their arms around each others waist, and before they entered the dorm, Harry pulled her off to the side, pulled her into an embrace, and initiated his first kiss with her. Ginny became dizzy by the affect the kiss had on her, and was kissing him back to let him know she liked his taking the step of his first for her, rather than her starting the kiss.

He broke it off, but still held her close, and looked into her eyes. He did not see lust there, he saw love. He saw the beautiful vision falling in love with im, and he felt it also. He finally admitted to himself he loved this woman in his embrace, and swore to himself that this was what he wanted in his life. He wanted him and her like this forever.

He gathered his courage and said to Ginny, "I hope you feel the same as I do Ginny. I have finally accepted the fact that I think I love you, No I don't think it, I know it. I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley. With all my heart."

Tears formed in her eyes, and she hugged Harry close as she whispered, "I love you too, Harry James Potter Lupin, with every fiber of my soul."

They kissed once more, and they both felt the start of a bond form in their hearts. They both accepted this with open minds and love in their hearts. They were meant for each other, and now they were guaranteed it would last forever. They walked back to the entry, and the Fat Lady smiled as she opened the portrait with out asking for the pass word.

Harry saw Ron sitting at the chess board with Fred as his opponent, and George sitting beside them observing the game. Harry got their attention. "Guys, I know we should be sharing this with your mum and dad first, but, since they are not here, and you are, we wish to tell you, especially you Ron, that Ginny and I are in love with each other. Just please take it easy on me, as you beat me up."

The three looked up at Harry and just shrugged their shoulders, George finally said, "Why are you telling us something we already knew? It's not like you were hiding it from us. Fred and I knew that day in the hospital wing. It just took our dim witted brother a bit longer to accept it, but he finally did."

Harry and Ginny just stood there in awe, and it only got stranger when Fred said, "Oh and you don't have to worry about mum and dad, as we already told them, and they are very happy for you both. Oh, and sis, you will never guess what our second oldest has done?"

Ginny screwed up her face, and then smiled, "He finally asked her, didn't he?"

"Yup. About a week ago I guess. He and Tonks will be married during the Christmas Hols. Quite a Christmas present for the two, don't you think?"

Ginny just nodded her head. Charlie, the confirmed bachelor, was breaking his own oath. Ginny now had something else to look forward to this Christmas.


	11. Chapter 11

A Ripple In Time Keeperoliver Chapter 11

With the first game over with, although not the ending they preferred, the anxiety was over with. Draco had at first felt bad, but, when the rest of the team supported him and told him there was nothing to feel bad about, he cheered up. That, and Luna made sure he didn't fall into a black mood. She was there for her support, and he loved the way she made him feel better, with her hugs and kisses. He did hope the next ones were not for comfort, but for praise, after his teams victory.

Hermione and Fred were becoming closer as well. They were often seen holding hands walking through the halls of the school. They had many talks about their dreams and plans for the future. She told Fred how she wanted to work for the Ministry, fighting for the benefits of magical creatures, and equal rights for the other magical races that were capable of human thought, such as Centaurs, Merpeople, Elves, Trolls, and Giants. She wished for them to have a say in the workings of the law that protected, guided, and cared for them. Fred told her of his and George's dream of opening a joke shop, and she liked the idea, but asked if they were willing to expand it beyond just jokes and Pranks. Like, a gift section, special occasion cards, and health care products. Him and George were not too keen on this idea, until she told them that if they did this, it would bring the parents in with the kids, and give them something to look at and purchase, while the kids did their own shopping. This made sense to the twins, and gave them something else to plan on.

George and Katie were, were doing very well with their relationship. They were more serious about it and were further along than Hermione and Fred. They were even talking about having a family, and how many kids they wanted, and how many boys, and girls.

This was the picture of the students after the first game. They were light hearted,and care free. They were enjoying the year, and were looking forward to the Hols that were fast approaching. Then Professor Dumbledore hit them with a pleasant surprise. A Yule Ball was going to be held in honor of the first multi school Quidditch competition ever held. To be fair to all the schools, it was decided that each school would hold their own in their own country, unless they preferred to share with the other schools in one central location. The four teams all got together and chose Beauxbaton as their preference.

As soon as Harry found out about the Ball, he went to Ginny and asked her to be his date for the Ball, which she accepted. Fred asked Hermione which also was accepted as was Katie and George, Draco and Luna, Ron and Susan, Neville and Hannah, Angelina and Roger, and Oliver and Tracy. They would be using a port key for travel.

Two weeks before the Ball, a weekend was set aside for the team and their date to have a special weekend for shopping in Paris for their clothing for the Ball. Harry was also contacted by Sirius that he needed to visit the Potter Family Vault before going shopping for clothing. Albus allowed Harry to use a Friday afternoon to do this.

Harry met Sirius at the Leaky Cauldron, and together they left for Gringotts. Sirius took Harry to see Griphook, the account manager for the Potter family account. Harry was taken down to the family vault, and Sirius took Harry to the vast amount of jewelry that was kept in the vault. Harry was amazed at the amount of rings, necklaces, bracelets, and earrings that was their. Sirius just waved his hand, "It's all yours Harry, pick what you like, for whoever you like."

Harry thought for a minute, and decided to find something for each female member of the team, and for the dates of each male member of the team, plus something for Luna. Sirius was shocked to see the amount of items Harry placed in his pouch, and then relaxed as Harry told him of his intentions. Harry's generousity did not surprise him. He was more like his mother than he even imagined. Sirius did not know the James of this time line, but, felt sure that he was not the same James from his own time line. This James was more of an arrogant arse, and maybe even less caring than the James from his time line. Harry was definitely not like James, from either time line, but if he was to chose, it would be the James from their original time line.

It took Harry several minutes finding sets for each of the women he was getting things for, to include his mum, and Alice. He kept this a secret from Sirius. With Christmas coming up, they would make perfect gifts.

Once back at the castle, Harry gathered all the team members and their dates. Once settled, he began, "Thanks for showing up here. I know there are those amoung us who barely knows me, but, I couldn't share with those I do know, and not those of the dates of the others. What I mean is I have something for all of the females sitting here and wanted to give them to you, prior to shopping for your clothing, so that you will be able to match them with my gift." He handed out packages to all the ladies, and soon the rustle of paper filled the room, then the sounds of gasps as the ladies saw what Harry had given them. The first to respond was Tracy, as she walked over to him and hugged him and kissed his cheek. Next was Angelina and Katie, as they did the same. Hannah Just hugged him and said, "Thank you Harry, but you shouldn't have. It's too much." Harry just replied, "Nothing is too much when it comes to friends." This is when Hannah kissed him on the cheek.

Next to approach Harry was Luna. She had a tear in her eye as she came to him. "Harry, You don't know how happy this makes me feel. Maybe you shouldn't have done it, but, It is too beautiful to turn down. Thank you very much Harry." And Luna hugged him and kissed him on the lips. Harry's eyes grew to the size of a pair of snitches as she did this, which caused every one to laugh at his expression. The other girls thanked him as well, until it was just Hermione and Ginny left.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as well, as she pulled him into a hug, "I can't thank you enough Harry. The ring, necklace, bracelet and earrings are like Luna said, beautiful. You must have given it a lot of thought picking the right colors for each of us. I did not see one set that didn't fit each of us perfectly." And she pulled him in for a hug and again another kiss on the lips. Harry didn't react the same way he did for Luna. He just hugged her back, and accepted the kiss.

Then it was Ginny turn, "OH, you will pay for this Potter. Giving all these gifts just to get all these kisses, trying to make me jealous. Just to let you know, it worked. But now it is my turn to thank you." And Harry almost passed out at Ginny's way of thanking him. Her kiss lasted at least three minutes, with her fingers entwined in Harry's hair. She had to keep him from falling on his face as she released him.

Harry had to sit then as he was feeling quite faint. Ginny parked herself in his lap, holding her hand up, admiring her ring.

The next morning, everyone gathered for their trip to Paris for their shopping adventure. So that it would be a surprise for their dates, the girls would be shopping with each other, as would the men, with each other.

They all went to different beautiques for their wardrobes, with Draco, Ron and Harry going to a special men's store that Draco knew. It specialized in formal attire, and guaranteed 48 hour delivery. The measurement and fitting took three hours, and then they left to find a place to eat.

Harry found a one and they entered to find a very posh setting with a brilliant atmosphere. It was bright and charming. They went to the table that the waiter led them to, and sat there waiting for their drinks and going over the menu. Then they were surprised when One of the French ladfies approached them. "Pardon et moi, but are you not Arry Potter?"

Harry looked up to see a familiar face, Fleur Delacour. He remembered her from the French team when they came to Hogwarts. "Yes I am, and you are Miss Delacour, are you not?"

Fleur blushed at Harry knowing her. "How do you know me Arry? We ave neveer been introduced."

"I remembered you from when you arrived before the first game, when all the teams met. I assume that is how you know me as well. OH, by the way, I would like to introduce Draco Malfoy, and Ron Weasley." they stood as Harry introduced them. They took her hand and placed kisses on the back of her hand.

"Yez Arry, that is how I know you. I don't usually act this bold to someone I hardly know, but, you intrigued me when I first saw you. As you know, each school will be holding a Ball, and I was hoping maybe you could join me as a date?"

Harry was flattered that this beautiful woman would consider him but, he responded quickly, "I am sorry Fleur, but, I already have a date. I would think a beautiful woman like yourself would already have a date though?"

"OH I have been asked but, I have yet to find one I am intered in. They are all after the same thing, if you know what I mean. I suppose your friends also have dates?"

Draco and Ron both nodded, but Ron always thinking said, "Miss Delacour, I might know someone who would be interested in joining you for the dance. My brother will be joining us for the Hols, and I could get him to come for the Ball. I have his picture with me if you are interested?"

"Does he also have flame hair, like your own?"

Ron broke out into a fit of laughter, "MY whole family does."

Fleur also laughed, "Then let me see this picture."

Ron handed her a picture of his brother Bill, and Fleur took it and looked closely at it. She ran her finger over the picture. "What is his name, and how can we meet before the Ball?"

Ron set up a meeting, and Fleur thanked them all before she left so that they could eat.

After the three ate, they left for the site where they would catch their port key home.

They would later learn that Bill had agreed to see Fleur and was quite taken by the French beauty, and would be her date for the dance. Ron was quite surprised when he got a letter from Bill thanking him for his thinking of him about the Ball. Ginny hugged Ron when she heard about it and said, "Ron, you are not the insensitive git I thought you you to be. I am actually very proud of you."

Ron just stuttered, "OK fine, just don't go getting all sentimental on me. It tends to ruin my reputation as a true git."

Ginny laughed, "Don't worry, I won't, as it may ruin my reputation as a sister. Can't have that now can we?"

ARIT-}

The Hogwarts team members escorted their dates into the main hall of Beauxbaton, for the ball. They were led to the table that was assigned to them, and sat to talk as they waited for it all to begin. Harry had heavily commented on how stunning Ginny looked in her gown. He couldn't take his eyes off her for one second. It seemed that everyone else disappeared from around them, and they were alone. Ginny didn't care about the others either, as she matched Harry's thoughts about being alone. This lasted until Bill and Fleur approached their table, and Bill caught their attention by hitting Harry in the back of his head with a light slap. "Head out of the gutter Potter. That's my sister you are undressing in your mind. How's it going sis?"

"It was going splendedly, until you interrupted us prat. OH, I see some one felt sorry for you, and accepted your begging plea for a date. One thing I have to say though brother, you do have good taste."

"GINNY! Have Fred and George finally succeeded in corrupting my only sister? You used to be so sweet. Yes, Fleur has accepted my BEGGING, as you nicely put it. Fleur Delacour, I would like you to meet my sister Ginevra Weasley. Ginevra, this is Miss Fleur Delacour."

"Hello Fleur, and please call me Ginny. I am glad to see you took pity on my poor excuse of a brother. I hope he is able to make this an enjoyable evening for you. Bill, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes Gin, I do, and you know I love you as well." And he kissed the top of her head, and he and Fleur went back to their table.

After the meal, the music started, and Harry took Ginny's hand and asked her to dance. She got up with him and he led her to the dance floor. They didn't stop, until they were both out of breath as they had danced two fast dances in a row, after three slow dances. The break did not last long, and soon they were back on the dance floor.

They both danced with others but never two dances in a row, except with each other. Harry only danced with Hermione and Luna, and Ginny danced with all her brothers, Draco, and Neville. It was a fun filled evening that ended all too quickly.

It was 11:30 PM when Harry and Ginny finally got home, and Molly asked Harry if he wanted to spend the evening at the Burrow, which he gladly accepted, as he was dead tired.

One week later, It was the moment Ginny had been waiting for, her confirmed bachelor brother was getting married to the utterly wacky, yet completely irrisistable Nymphadora Tonks. The Weasley family simply adored this mischievious young lady. She had stolen their hearts, like she stole Charlie's.

The wedding began, and for the first time they could remember, Tonks was in her natural state, and she was beautiful to behold. Charlie was slack jawed when he saw her walk down the aisle in her father's arm. Ted was beaming as he led her to the stand where the marriage was to take place. Minister Bones was presiding over the ceremony.

It was a beautiful affair, and the reception was almost as nice. It would have been better if the twins hand not decided to pull a prank on their brother. However, the minute they pulled one on Charlie, Tonks pulled one on them. Tonks was able to reverse the chastity spell put on Charlie, but no one was able to reverse the spell put on the twins, and they talked like Molly and Ginny for three days, until it wore off.

ARIT-}

One month later found the Hogwarts team ready for their game against the Beauxbaton team for their only home game. Draco was even more excited as he was using the Marauder's Pride for this game. He was more confident in his approach to the final outcome. Beauxbaton was coming off a loss to the US team, and were looking for their first win, as was the Hogwarts team.

Once the game started, it was evident that the visiting team was heavily over matched by the Hogwarts team. Hogwarts Chasers were scoring at a furious pace. Ginny herself had already scored six goals, with Angelina scoring six, and Katie scoring five. The score stood at Hogwarts 170 to Beauxbaton 60. Ginny was using her Dominator like it was a part of her. She was flying so fast, the French teams Beaters never could touch her with the Bludger, and often hit their own team members. It was like Ginny had four Beaters working for her. This also set up her fellow Chasers for their scores, as all the attention was on Ginny.

They played it the same as they did for ther Durmstrang game, switching out their players except for the Keeper and Seeker. Roger and Tracy had become as good as the twins in their roles as Beaters. Tracy was deadly accurate with her hits, and Roger was the perfect feed for her shots. The substitute Chasers though not as good as the starters, did manage to keep their lead. After three hours, the score stood, Hogwarts 320, and Beauxbaton 270.

With the speed of the game starting to slow down, it became a game for the Seekers to win or lose. Draco kept the opposing Seeker on her toes, and twice had her scrambling to keep Draco from catching the snitch. Draco had been playing with her each time, as he had never even saw the snitch. It was keeping well hidden. And then he saw it. A flash of gold under the Hogwarts goal. The Beauxbaton Seeker never had a chance, as Draco was on the snitch, before she even realized he was after it. Hogwarts won their first game with the final score 510 to 340.

The team landed, and were too tired to celebrate their victory. They did shake hands with the Beauxbaton players, who were just as tired. The two teams headed for the showers and then to their dorms to pass out.

The next day, Harry and Ron got their wish, as it was announced that for the final game, they would be starting for the Hogwarts team. If they were to win, then they stood a chance of playing in the final championship game. Their game against the US was to be played in March, and the championship to be played in May.

As with Harry and Ron, the other back ups would be starting for Hogwarts. This was the game that they looked forward to the most, as none of them had ever visited the States. Being the newest school to the Federation of Academic Studies, Salem looked forward to the game against the oldest school. It was the upstart against the seasoned pro.


	12. Chapter 12

A Ripple In Time Keeperoliver Chapter 12.

Neville sat with his friends in the seats before the ceremony began. He thanked each of them for coming. Harry, Ginny, Fred Hermione, Draco, Luna, Ron, Susan, George, and Katie each hugged him, and congratulated him. Hannah hugged and kissed him, and wished him luck. He then stood up and went into the preparation room, to look for his mum.

It was the day Alice had looked forward to with anticipation. She was finally going to be happy for the first time, since she lost the first person she ever loved. Yes, she still loved Frank, she always would. But one has to move on, if one is to live past the pain. Sirius had helped her with this. She didn't know why she had become so attached to the once biggest flirt in Hogwarts, behind James Potter. He had changed dramatically, and had become very emotional. Loving, caring, and attentive. She was lost in thought, when a knock on her door aroused her. "Come in."

Lily walked in with Neville right behind her. Neville pulled her into a hug, and asked, "Are you ready for this mum? It is time, and I know there is a nervous bloke standing down stairs sweating buckets. I don't know what kind of a spell you put on Sirius, but he keeps mumbling, 'How did I get so lucky?' I think you need to put him out of his misery."

Alice smiled at her son as he broke off the hug and took her hand. "I'm as ready as I will ever be. But before we do this, I need to know for certain that you are OK with this Neville. Are you sure you feel I am doing the right thing? I love Sirius Black, but, he will never replace the love that I had for your father. I do think he would approve of this, as he would want me to move on, but since I don't know this for sure, then I will listen to you for this assurance?"

"Mother, if this makes you happy, and I know it does, then I am all for it. I have seen how you look when Sirius holds you in his arms. When he gently pulls you in for a kiss. When he pays you a heart felt compliment that causes you to blush. I think he needs this as much as you do, if not more, because you have felt this way before, and I don't know if he has. So, yes I am sure you are doing the right thing. Now let's go down there and Knock Sirius Black's socks off." and the three made their way to the exit. Neville was going to be giving his mother away, and Lily was the Maid of Honor. Remus was Sirius' best man, and Harry, Draco, and Ron were the escorts.

Sirius took a deep breath, when the music began to start the ceremony. He watched as the procession began, and when Alice finally showed herself for the first time, Sirius was speechless. She was dressed in a Lilac colored gown with flowers accentuating the garment. It was like a sash wrapped around her bodice, and the flowers matched those she was carrying, and the ones in her hair. She wore no train, so there was no need for anyone to trail behind her. Sirius watched as Her and Neville moved slowly down the aisle. Remus gave Sirius a nudge, pushing him forward, and Sirius knew what he was supposed to do. He went down the steps to meet his future wife, and take her hand from Neville. He then led her up the stairs to stand before the Minister.

Both Sirius and Alice barely heard the words the Minister was saying as each were deep in thought wondering how each of them got here. They were able to answer the Minister when he asked them questions, and before either knew it, they were kissing each other finalizing the marriage. They were now Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black. This was how the Minister presented them to the guests.

The reception was a very lively affair, and the guests were treated to a wonderful meal provided by the elves from Hogwarts. Music was provided by a live band, and the drinks were provided by the Three Broomsticks, and Madam Rosemerta. At the end of the Reception, they were given a spectacular display of fireworks by the Twins. Sirius and Alice then were wisked away to their Honeymoon Suite by a port key provided by Albus.

Neville watched as they disappeared noticing the smile on his mother's face. She was once again happy for the first time that he could remember. Sirius could never know how much he impacted on not only his mum, but on Neville himself. He was happy for the both of them.

ARIT-}

The next time Neville saw his mum, was when the school arrived in the States for the next Quidditch game. It had been a month since the wedding, and the honeymooners spent that time in Boston, enjoying the sights and sounds of the proud city.

The students were taken to Salem Massachusettes by bus, following historic Route 1. They were brought to a ferry that would then take them to the island where the Salem Institute for Magic was nestled. Unlike Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbaton, there was no castle. It was a modern facility that resembled a university, with separate facilities for living.

After the students were settled into their lodging, they began the routine of setting up their training schedule, and sight seeing. They were surprised when they learned that the school had presented them with tickets for a Hockey Game that would take place in Boston, between the Boston Bruins, and the Montreal Canadians. There was even a drawing for one of the students to become a guest announcer for the game, and Luna was the lucky recipient. She was tickled pink at the honor, and tried to find the right clothes to wear to the game.

The first full day there, was their first practice, and Harry and Ron worked hard to make sure that they would be at their best for the game. The practice lasted three hours, and the team was feeling really good about their chances for a victory. Ron had let very few goals slip past him, and Harry was a blur on the broom of his father. The Pride and the Dominator were the prize brooms for the team. Harry and Ginny were majestic in their handling, and speed on their brooms. It was hard to follow them as they practiced for the three hours.

The following evening was the hockey game, and every one was looking forward to seeing the muggle game played on ice. When they arrived to the arena, they were surprised at how cold it was in the building. It was not frigid, but it was not comfortable either. Something like the dungeon in Hogwarts. Luna was separated from the group as she was to be the guest at the start of the game. She was told the basic rules, and thought that it would be easy to figure out the rest. How wrong could she be?

She sat behind the microphone that they provided her, and She was asked a lot of questions by the other announcers about her life in England, and what she thought of the States. "Well, we don't difer too much from you here in the States as to what we do for enjoyment, but the weather is very different here then in England. It is so cold here almost all the time, and the walls of snow piled all around is like living in a polar region. I expect to see penguins here any time now."

The announcer answered her with a straight face, "OH Pittsburgh will be here in two weeks."

Luna looked at him with a weird look, "What has that got to do with anything?"

"Well you did mention the Penguins."

"And that means what?"

"OH you are not familiar with the other teams. Well one of the teams in the National Hockey league is the Pittsburgh Penguins. Well, there is is about five minutes to game time, is there anything you need to do before we start Miss Lovegood?"

"Yes, I have to get dressed for the game." And she stood up to leave.

"You're not wearing what you have on?"

"OH No, I have to get into my game clothes. It is a tradition for me to be prepared for the game to have the right attire. It will only take a minute to prepare." and she left. Like she promised, she was only gone a minute when she returned.

The two announcers turned to her when she returned and both broke down laughing at what she was wearing.

Luna had donned a costume that resembled a bear cub. Her head piece even roared when she pulled on her ear ring. She smiled at the announcers reaction to her appearance. They even asked if they could pull on her ear ring and she agreed.

The announcers were still laughing when the game began. They began announcing the game, and had Luna add her commentary as the game progressed. Then Luna was presented with her first Icing called, and she replied, "OH Good, cake is being served."

The announcers lost it again, laughing at her comment. They tried to explain Icing to her while still laughing. "So it has nothing to do with cake? It has to do with the pretty colored lines on the ice? I find this very strange. I could go with a nice piece of cake though, with lots of icing. I love icing."

The game further progressed with the two announcers laughing at everything Luna said. During a time out, rather than go to a commercial break they instead had the camera focus on them and Luna so that the viewing audience could see Luna's attire. The reaction was hilarious if one were to see people sitting in front of a television laughing at Luna's costume and her antics. They all loved the way she named the teams. The Bruins she called the Bears, and the Canadians she called the Wheels, because of the emblem they wore on their jerseys which was a wheel.

Once the game resumed, and the announcers tried to sober up from their fit, the play started to get rough. Then something happened that caused Luna to steal the center stage. "DID YOU SEE THAT? THAT WHEEL JUST HIT THE BEAR ON THE HEAD WITH HIS STICK. HOW RUDE. HE SHOULD BE SENT TO TIME OUT FOR THAT. OH LOOK, THE BEAR IS THROWING OFF HIS GLOVES. OUCH, THAT HAD TO HURT. THE BEAR JUST HIT THE WHEEL IN THE FACE WITH A PUNCH. WOW! NOW THE BEAR IS TRYING TO TAKE THE WHEELS CLOTHES OFF. THIS COULD GET INTERESTING. OH WAIT, HE JUST PULLED HIS SHIRT OFF HALF WAY, COVERING THE WHEELS FACE. OW, HE JUST HIT THE WHEEL IN WHERE I PRESUME HIS FACE WOULD BE. NOW HE IS GRABBING THE WHEELS SHIRT AND IS DANCING WITH HIM. HE IS PULLING HIM AROUND THE ICE AS THEY CONTINUE TO DANCE. OUCH, THE BEAR JUST LET GO OF THE WHEEL, AND HE WENT FLYING INTO THE WALL. NOW THE OFFICIALS HAVE GOT BETWEEN THE TWO DANCERS, AND SEPARATED THEM. WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT DO THEY MEAN THEY EACH GOT 10 MINUTES FOR FIGHTING? THE BEAR WAS JUST PROTECTING HIMSELF. A 5 MINUTE MAJOR FOR DRAWING BLOOD? WHO DREW BLOOD? OH THE WHEEL DREW BLOOD WITH HIS STICK. WELL I'M GLAD TO SEE THAT THEY CALLED THAT RIGHT. WAIT, WHY ARE THEY SENDING ANOTHER WHEEL TO TIME OUT? HE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE DANCE. HE HAS TO SERVE THE FIVE MINUTE WHAT? PENALTY? WHAT PENALTY? OH THAT IS WHAT YOU CALL A TIME OUT, A PENALTY?"

The network had to go to a commercial break as the noise coming from the announcers booth and the crowd was deafening. Luna's whole statement was put over the loud speaker system for the fans to hear. Laughter was heard through out the arena. Even the Canadian bench was laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

At the end of the period, Luna's time as a guest announcer was done, and when the station went to break, the announcers pulled Luna into a hug saying, "Miss Lovegood, we can't think of when we had such a pleasant visit from a guest. You are a remarkable young lady, and the funniest person we ever met."

"Oh if you think I am funny, then you should meet Fred and George. They are the real funny ones. Thank you for this chance to be a part of this game. Although it is a good game, I prefer Qu... our national game much more. Oh and here you can have my ensamble as I don't think I will be needing it again." And she left the bear costume with the announcers. They used it for the rest of the game and pulled the ear ring when ever the Bruins scored a goal, which was quite often that evening. The final score was the Bruins 7, and Montreal 1. But the next morning, the score played second fiddle to the picture of Luna in her costume, and her commentary on the game. The Bruins management had received request from viewers all over the area asking them to bring this young lady back for another guest appearance. Unfortunately their next home game would not be until after Luna was to leave for back home.

The next morning, Luna was surprised when the school's Headmaster presented her with a number of gifts. They gave her a recording of the entire game. An autographed photo of each team. A signed hockey puck with the announcers signtures. An offer to be a guest announcer when ever she was in Boston or Montreal. A letter from the Mayor of Boston, saying that she was welcome back to their city, and would be the guest of the city when ever she visited. She also received 10 dozen donuts from Dunkin Donuts. Having never tried donuts before, Luna was surprised when she took her first bite. It was a chocolate glazed donut, which she loved, then she tried a buttercrunch donut, and refused to try any other. This was her favorite. She had to bring some of these home with her when they left.

ARIT-}

Harry and Ron with the rest of the starters were gathered around the official as was the Salem team. Who ever won this game would move on to play Durmstrang for the championship game. Durmstrang was coming off a stunning defeat to the Beauxbaton team. Beauxbaton Chasers had devistated the Durmstrang defense pilling up more points than Viktor could over come. He caught the snitch, but his team still lost 420 to 370.

The official released the snitch, and a minute later, released the Quaffle, and the two Bludgers and the game was on. Harry soared to his vantage point to watch for the snitch and and to watch the two teams as they ran through their plays, but neither team was able to score against the two Keepers, until Tracy used the Bludger to knock the Quaffle lose from a Salem Chaser, which fell into the hands of Mary Aldritch the Hufflepuff Chaser, who passed to to Andrew Goldstein the Ravenclaw Chaser who scored the first goal of the game. The Salem Keeper was caught out of position with the quick move by Aldritch to Goldstein.

That was the score as the Chasers switched out, and Ginny, Angelina and Katie entered the game. Now the game became a one sided affair as Ginny took over the game on her Dominator. By the time the three once again changed, the score was Hogwarts 70, Salem 0. Fred and George kept the Salem Chasers off balance with their pin point precision and accuracy with the Blodgers. Once again though, the scores became scarce, as the reserve Chasers for Hogwarts were not as sharp as the Gryffindor Chasers. Mary even gave up the Quaffle once, and Salem was able to recover the errant pass and scored on Ron for their first goal.

On the next switch the crowd was treated to the most stunning goal they had ever seen. Salem was making a charge at Ron for a goal, and when the Salem player took his shot, Ron was out of position and thought for sure Salem had their second goal. That is until Ginny intercepted the shot and was rushing down the pitch going one on one with the Salem Keeper. She flew right at the Keeper, who had all three goals covered with the position he took. Then his jaw dropped as Ginny changed her position on her broom and came at the Keeper upside down on her broom and fired her shot from this position scoring in the center goal. This turned out to be the final goal of the game, as the Chasers were once again changed.

Harry and His opposing Seeker had been watching for the Snitch and watching the game as well. With the score at 120 to 20, Harry caught his first glimpse of the Snitch, and noticed that the Salem Seeker also saw it. The Salem Seeker was closer to it, but, Harry and his Pride were quicker to respond and beat the Seeker to the Snitch, winning the game for Hogwarts. The final score was 270 - 20. Hogwarts would be playing Durmstrang for the championship in May.

The party after the game lasted until Midnight, and Harry and Ginny spent the entire evening together, dancing, and visiting with their friends, neither of them drinking any of the alcohol that was served at the party. Ron and Oliver however passed out on the couch as they both celebrated Ron's marvelous game. Draco and Luna were like Harry and Ginny, never touching the alcohol.

The next morning after the Party, Ron and Oliver were given a sobbering up potion, as they would never be able to make the trip home in the condition they were in.

Luna was able to get four dozen of her donuts, before they left, and once they were settled back in at Hogwarts, shared them with her friends. Luna took the address of the home office from one of the boxes, and would later look into seeing what it would take to start a Dunkin Donuts in England.

Luna figured the best person to ask was Sirius who was more knowledgable in the ways of law and regulations for starting a business. Sirius and Alice were soon on their way back to Boston, this time for business.

When they returned, Luna was thrilled when she found out that Sirius and Her would be District Managers of the English franchise that would start with three stores. One in London, one in Diagon Alley, and one in Hogsmeade.

They were all shocked when they learned that Coffee was more popular than they thought. Starbucks had opened a franchise in London, and was quite popular. Sirius should have known though after seeing the way Lily and Harry liked their coffee.

They did not realize that Coffee and Donuts would become a smash hit in London. That and the prices were far below those of Starbucks coffee and breakfast cake.

Luna was making quite a name for herself, after her appearence at the American Hockey game. It seemed that not only the USA, but her commentary was heard about in many countries. This also weighed heavily on the success of her and Sirius business venture.

Draco smiled at his beautiful blond girlfriend. He could not believe how everyone that met her fell in love with her. She was so open and honest, you couldn't help falling for her. If Draco wasn't already in love with her, he would be falling in love with her now, as were all the single male wizards in the United Kingdom, and the Continent.

He was going to have to protect her from all the attention she was receiving, and she appreciated it, as all the attention was causing her head to spin. She counted on Draco to keep her from letting all this go to her head.


	13. Chapter 13

A Ripple In Time Keeperoliver Chapter 13

Luna's popularity had risen since she returned from the States, and she was always surrounded by her classmates and well wishers. It was becoming harder for her and Draco to have any alone time, which frustrated Draco and annoyed her. She truly loved Draco, and and wished her fame would diminish. It did not, and it grew worse at the announcement made by Albus the following morning after breakfast was complete.

Using a sonorus charm Albus got the students attention. "May I have your attention please. Thank you. It was brought to my attention that in order for the two teams playing for the Championship not have an unfair advantage, the game will be played on a neutral site. That means either Beauxbaton or Salem. When the States heard of this, they promised to give 100,000 Galleons to the War Relief Fund, if the game would be played in Salem. Beauxbaton has happily agreed to this, as they are unable to match the offer. That being the case, the match will take place in Salem in two weeks time, with all schools attending the game to recognize the champions. We will be leaving in two days, and this will mark the end of the school year for all students. If there are no questions, then you are all released to go to class. Will Miss Lovegood please see me before heading to class."

Luna sighed. She knew what the Headmaster wished to see her about, since they were headed back to the States. She had received numerous correspondence from different agencies including the Boston Bruins.

She arrived at the Gargoyles that stood guard at the entrance to the Headmaster's chambers. She was surprised when they just stepped aside to allow her through. The steps took her to the doorway where, once again they just opened for her to go on through. Albus was sitting at his desk with a stack of papers sitting in front of him. She took a seat across from the Headmaster.

"Ah Miss Lovegood it seems you are a very popular celebrity both here and in the States. All of this paperwork are requests for appearances at different functions to include sports, lectures, balls, and charity events. I'm afraid there are enough hours in the day for you to attend each and every one of them. That is why I asked you here. I want you to go through them and chose ten events for you to visit. I also think you should have an escort for these events. So if you please go through the papers and chose the ones you deem most worthy. Do you have anyone in mind for your escort?"

"Yes sir, Draco Malfoy." And Luna went through the stack of papers to find the most appropriate events to attend. Most were for charity that she selected. She also learned that the Bruins had asked her to commentate on an upcoming Bruins game where they were playing they team they had talked about in her first encounter. The Pittsburgh Penguins would be visiting the Bruins during her visit, and she selected this as one of her choices. She knew what she would be wearing for that game. She would have to talk to Draco to see if he would agree to her second request.

After she left the Headmasters office and returned to class she began to wonder why she agreed to all this attention. She knew she would be upset at being the center of every ones praise. Draco would be pushed to the background, unless she could think of a way to bring him forward. Or maybe not Draco, but someone else. Who would love to be the center of every ones attention? Of course, how silly of me. Ronald Weasley.

She had to speak to Draco about this and get his agreement to the plan. Of all of her successful endeavors this was the only one doomed to fail before it even got started. She had yet to realize how popular she really was.

ARIT-}

Narcissa had been asked to monitor the charitable contributions from all of Luna's appearances. She was thrilled at the amount taken in. Narcissa reported to Luna that in her seven functions, she had taken in over 1,000,000 galleons. It would be divided evenly among Muggle research, Orphans both Muggle and Magical, and a free walk in clinic for Muggle families not able to pay for medical treatment. She was also thrilled to pass on to Luna that donations were coming in from other sources that had nothing to do with the events she had taken part in. Narcissa was also pleased that a male associate had taken an interest in her, and asked her out on a date. Nathan Randall was one year older than Narcissa, and was a wizard. He was also brilliant with investing the money in the charity funds. His investments had taken in another 100,000 galleons. This over a span of the two weeks before the visit to the States.

Draco was at first leary about this wizard he knew nothing about, but after meeting him he had a different opinion. He was likable fellow, with a kind heart and winning smile that won his mum over. He was also quite wealthy, so he knew it wasn't money he was after. Draco also learned that he had been married once, but his wife died during the war from a death eater attack at St. Mungo's where she was a Healer.

It was now time for Hogwarts to make their trip to the States. The Mayor of Boston had messaged Albus that all of the visiting students and their families would be staying at a special Hotel free of charge to them. The city of Boston wished the team good luck in their upcoming game of their home country sport. They didn't know what the sport was, just that the school was participating in a championship match. However they would allow only one person to join her in the announcers booth during the hockey game, and Luna had to back out of her idea to have Ronald join them. Luckily she had yet to ask him, so it was not an embarrassing situation for her. Draco had been reluctant in agreeing to her request, but gave in. He did not like the idea of making a fool out of himself, but if Luna was going to do it, then so could he.

The night of the Bruins game Luna and Draco were once again separated from the rest of her classmates and brought to the announcers booth. They were greeted by the announcers, with Draco being surprised by the two pulling Luna in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They shook Draco's hand and clapped him on the back. He did not care for the close quarters of the booth, and how he had to sit behind Luna, while she sat between the two announcers. He did appreciate the way they treated her though, with respect and understanding.

Like before, Luna and Draco left a few minutes before the game started and got dressed. Upon returning, they were both surprised to find the announcers were both in Bear suits which made Draco feel a lot better, as he was in one also. Luna was the only odd ball. She was dressed as a Penguin. Having no ears for earrings and a beak that was too small, Luna had charmed her wings to make a quacking sound when she flapped them which sounded more like a duck then a Penguin. Once again she learned that the sound was better suited for another Hockey team, the Anaheim Mighty Ducks. Luna stared at the announcers. "You have got to be kidding me. What are you people running here, a Zoo? What other creatures do you have as names for these teams?"

Draco and the announcers were laughing at this statement. One of the announcers began to call out the names, "Well there are the Sharks, Red Wings, Canucks..."

"Hold on a minute, what are Canucks?" Asked Luna.

"Killer Whales."

"Well why not just call them what they are?"

"It didn't fit the city they are from, which is Vancouver."

"Isn't that in you state called Washington? Why would they call Killer Whales anything but what they are?"

"No, this Vancouver is in British Columbia, a Province of Canada. Oh looks like they are ready to start the game."

The game was fast and furious. Both teams flying towards the other goal, with the puck moving so fast, it was hard to follow for Draco. Luna however had no trouble what so ever. Once again, her commentary had everyone laughing at her remarks.

Seven minutes into the game there was a time out called by the referee. It seemed that they lost the puck, when the Goalie made a save for Pittsburgh. "Well now that is strange. Where did the puckie thing go? What are the officials doing? Are they tickling the minder? Do they think he hid the thing in his clothes? Oh I think they found it in his trousers. Yes they did find it in his trousers? That had to be a chilling experience for the minder, don't you think?"

All over the viewing area people were laughing at Luna's description of the incident. They watched as the goalie took off his mask to join them all in their merriment. He was leaning against the goal laughing at what Luna had said. Her commentary was broadcast through out the arena. What Luna didn't know was that the American sport channel ESPN was broadcasting the game through out the world. With the different languages being translated for the listeners, it was the laugh heard around the world.

With the score Pittsburgh 2 and Boston 1 at the end of the first period, Luna was standing up to leave when the announcers said, "Wait Luna, we can't let you leave. The city of Boston would hang us if you were not here for the entire game. Forget that, the entire world would be after us."

Luna raised her eye brows, "The entire world? What do you mean by that? Are you telling me the entire world is listening to this game?"

"I'm afraid so, Luna. Every word you have said has been heard through out the world."

"Well Shite, that was unexpected. Draco it seems we are her for the entire game. Do you think we could get something to eat? I saw some Bangers that looked simply divine."

"Bangers? What are Bangers?"

"You know, About six inches long in a bed of onions, pickles, mustard and peppers. I could go for two of them, and I am sure Draco could as well. And perhaps something to wash them down. And maybe some cake with lots of icing, or some donuts. Yum, Buttercrunch donuts."

When their BANGERS arrived, Luna began to chomp away, enjoying the treats, Draco took one bite and thought some one had set fire to his mouth. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he drank the liquid provided him. He finally got the burning stopped, and looked at his Banger like it was evil. "What in Bloody hell in on this thing that makes it so Hot?"

The announcers were rolling on the floor at this. It took them several minutes to explain Jalapenos to Draco. Draco pulled one off his Banger and held it up. He was ready to pitch it in the trash, when Luna took it from him and popped it in her mouth. "Shouldn't waste good food love. Draco, we may have to look into moving over here. The food is excellent, the people are friendly, and their sports are wickedly clever."

Draco just sat there looking at his girl friend as she continued to eat the flame encrusted Banger in her hand and not even flinching. He himself was sweating bullets from the one bite. He pulled off all the peppers from his two bangers and gave them to Luna which she devoured. He just thought, 'As if she wasn't hot enough to start with, she just intensified the heat.'

Then Luna was given a dozen Dunkin Donuts that would keep her satisfied for the rest of the game. She did allow Draco to help her eat the dozen donuts for which he was greatful. They seemed to ease the burning sensation in his mouth.

The rest of the game did not fare too well for the Bruins and they ended up losing 4 - 2 to the Penguins. There was however not one sigh of sorrow coming from the crowd, as they all laughed at a most enjoyable evening.

ARIT-}

Draco had given up his spot to Harry for the game, as starting Seeker. Since Draco played two games, he felt Harry had earned the right to start two also, even if one of them was the championship game. Oliver would be the starting Keeper. and the three Gryffindor Chasers and two Beaters would also start. For this game, when they switched Chasers, they switched Beaters also, trying to give them equal playing time.

Right from the start, Durmstrang knew they were in trouble. Their Beaters were no match for the speed and agility of the Gryffindor Chasers. The same went for the Beaters of Gryffindor being far more accurate than the Durmstrang players, keeping their Chasers off balance, and unable to gain any continuity.

Ginny and Angelina were playing an inspired game. Katie had it so easy, she practically sat back and watched her two teammates tear their opponents apart. When they were finally replaced by the reserves, the score was already 150 - 0 and the reserves were no less relentless. However Durmstarng was also able to score and it made it not so much of an embarrassment. Anthony was able to score five goals during their playing time, and Durmstrang was able to score four times. When Ginny, Angelina and Katie came back in, the score was 200 - 40.

As the game progressed, it was apparent that Durmstrang was going to lose, trailing 450 - 70 two hours into the match. It was just a matter of the two Seekers seeing which one was better. This was when Harry flew to Oliver to ask for a time out. Oliver questioned him on this while still keeping an eye on the game. He reluctently gave in, and Harry dashed to the side lines and changed brooms with Draco, and had Draco go out for the ending. Draco smiled at Harry, and took off for his position with Viktor. He and Viktor shook hands, The Beaters and Chasers also switched. When Oliver saw this he said what the hell, and had Ron come out to finish the game as well.

When play resumed, the scoring became more even, and less frequent. Hogwarts maintained their dominant lead, until the Snitch finally made it it's presence known and the two Seekers were off like a shot from a canon. Viktor knew he was in a close race, and then he was in fear of losing his only game with out him catching the Snitch as he saw Draco take a commanding lead. The game ended with Draco holding up the snitch in victory. The final score, Hogwarts 810 Durmstrang 300.

When the two teams landed on the pitch, Oliver was presented the cup as the team captain. Ginny was presented the cup as the most valuable player. Both of them moved to two other players to pass the cups along to the other players. Ginny gave her cup to Harry, and Oliver gave his to Ron. They all took turns to fly around the Pitch to share the victory with their fellow students, and then passed it along to some one else.

Finally, the Victors lined up, and like they saw in the Hockey game, shook hands with their opponents. When Draco and Viktor met, Viktor pulled him off to the side, "Draco, That vas some very good flying you showed me. Vhere did you get this broom from. I do not recognize the brand?"

"You shouldn't because there is only one other like it in the world. This broom belongs to Harry, and it was his father's. Ginny has it's mate, and it belonged to Remus Lupin. Like I said, they are the only two brooms like it, and will not be copied. Harry let me borrow it, as My broom was no match for your Professional broom."

"Does Harry vish to sell this broom, I vill pay him a very good price?"

"Sorry Viktor, It's not for sale at any price. Harry would never part with it. And don't bother asking Ginny if she wants to sell, as she will give you the same answer. Besides, what I saw today, it looks like Ginny will be using this for quite some time to come, perhaps even professionally."

"I don't look forward to that. If she plays professionally, she will be bringing with her a chance for that team to win the Quidditch cup championship, like she had done here today. It could be quite a run for that team. Thank you Draco for showing me that there is some out there that is better than you, no matter how good you think you are. Even with out the broom, you gave me a good match in our first encounter. I vish you all luck in the future." And with that, Viktor departed with his team mates for the locker room. The celebration continued for the victors.

ARIT-}

With the end of his first year in this time line, Harry sat back and and started comparing what he remembered with what he was now living. The only thing he was concerned about was the missing years before school and the time between school years. The only thing he could think of that would keep this memory hidden was he did not like them and did not want to relive them, which was fine with him. He liked what he was experiencing now.

Harry was sitting in his room at home with his brother and sister, telling them of the games and of Luna and her sudden rise to fame. James and Amanda asked if they could meet her, and Harry couldn't promise them anything, not knowing Luna's schedule. However, when he floo called her, her and Draco came right over, and James and Amanda were amazed at how down to earth Luna was. Neither of them could get near her in school, she was so crowded. But here, with them one on one with her, they got to know her, and loved her frankness.

With Amanda being 2 years below Harry, and James 3 Years, they did not meet often, especially with them being in other houses. With the past year being so weirdly different no one was aware that Harry, Amanda and James were related. Well they were at first aware, but the significance of it was lost in the excitement of the tournament.

Lily was like Harry when it came to the past year. So much change took place with the arrival of Harry and Sirius from a different time line. She was still not used to Harry looking so much like James, but, she got over that, because he did not act like him. She found it hard to believe she fell for the git in this other time line. She began thinking along the lines of love potions. That was the only way she could ever even consider being with James Potter. As a matter of fact, she could not see herself with any one other than Remus. How could she. He was a perfect gentleman, kind sweet gentle understanding and loving. Like she said, Perfect.

Lily often thought about what Remus saw in the other time line. Him being a werewolf, and shunned by the public for being a foul creature. She knew even if he was a werewolf, his mannerisms wouldn't change. He would still be the Remus she knew and loved. But would this change his opinion on their relationship. Could he subject Lily to the torture of being with a hated and vile creature. She could see where he would not want to subject that on any one. He was that kind of a person. She felt pity for the Remus of that time line, and was glad that she lived in this one with the Remus who was free of this affliction. To her, that time line could not and would not ever exist, and she was gald of it. This was meant to be, otherwise she would die not being to be with the one she loved


	14. Chapter 14

A Ripple In Time Keeperoliver Chapter 14

Lily's feelings about the other time line had become obsessive. She could not figure out why she ended up with James Potter who she clearly did not love? Why didn't she marry Remus like she did in this time line? She needed answers for closure to this question. The answer had to be from Sirius being the only adult from that time line. She also needed to have Remus there for comfort. She also did not want the kids present when she asked Sirius.

Lily got her break when Harry, Amanda and James decided to go to the beach with Harry's friends one weekend. The three just left when she asked Sirius to floo over to their house.

Sirius walked through the floo and dusted himself off, then took a seat opposite Lily and Remus. He was surprised when Lily asked him, "Sirius, Why did I marry James instead of Remus? I mean, didn't I love Remus like I do now?"

"I was wondering when you would ask that Lils. I also did not look forward to when you asked it. Why did you wait so long? I mean Harry and I have been here a year and you are just now asking it." Sirius replied.

"To be quite frank, Siri, I was afraid of your answer. I can not see me loving anyone but Remus. It scares me to think I didn't love him in this other time line. But it has been nagging at me for the past week, and I finally got up the courage to ask. So please, tell us why I did not marry Remus, and married James instead?"

"OK Lils, Remi. I will tell you, but just be warned You may not like what I'm about to say. To start out Lils, you did not know any of us when we first met. At the time your only magical friend was Severus Snape." This drew a gasp from Lily and a look of shock from Remus. "It's true Lils. When James, Remus and I entered the cabin you and Severus shared on the train, your first impression of us was a curious fascination. This quickly changed to contempt for James and I, as we insulted Severus from the first moment we met him. Remus however remained quiet, and even tried to restrain James and I. It didn't work and Your dislike for James and I grew to hate. Severus was more than able to defend himself from the insults we laid on him, but you couldn't hold back and told us to leave before you did something she would regret. You told Remus he could stay if he liked, but he just said thanks and got up and left with the two of us."

Sirius took a breath to gather him self, and continued, "For four years you could not stand James and I, but you had become close to Remus. Remus however would not allow himself to get close to you. It was this year you figured out why. You had finally pieced together Remus' monthly disappearances when the Full Moon was present. You also learned that James, Peter and I became Animagi so that we could be with him during his change. Yes, we had become friends with Peter Pettigrew. The biggest mistake we ever maid, besides getting on your wrong side. Any way, during our OWL year, there was an incident that changed every thing for you. James and I had teased Severus and you got very angry at us. When you stood up for Severus, he became angry, and said he didn't need any help from a filthy Mud blood. This upset you so much, you would not talk to anyone for weeks. Severus tried to apologize but you wouldn't let him near you."

Taking another breath, Sirius looked at the two sitting across from him to try and see any reaction they might have about what he said so far. There was none. They were just sitting there watching him, and waiting for him to continue. "In our sixth year, You tried to get Remus to open up about his affliction, and for him to ask you out, but, he refused saying that he was destined to never be able to have feelings for anyone. He could not dare to let any one get close enough to care for him. That did not mean he did not care for you. On the contrary, I believe he did in fact love you. But he knew that James had feelings for you, and did his best to try and get you together. James made this hard, as he refused to grow up. That is until our seventh year when he realised if he didn't change, he would lose you. For some unknown reason, Dumbledore had made James Head Boy, with you being Head Girl. At first this infuriated you. You kept saying what was that old fart thinking making him Head Boy. But as the year progressed, you began to see the gentle side of James, and fell in love with new version of the 'toe rag', as you used to call him. You soon lost interest in Remus, but he still remained your best friend. Dumbledore made things more difficult for Remus, when he asked him to help out in the cause for the fight against Voldemort, by trying to sway the Werewolves to the side of the light. It was a lost cause as the wolves were led by Greyback, who was a follower of Voldemort. He was gone quite often, and missed some very important moments of yours and James life, to include your marriage, and the birth of Harry. You made me Harry's Godfather, when Remus was not available. He was also gone when you were attacked and killed by Voldemort, after Peter betrayed you both. He was made the Secret Keeper for you Fedelious Charm. He gave the secret to Voldemort, and on October 31, 1981, he broke into your home and Killed James then went after you. You protected Harry, giving up your life protecting him, which gave Harry the ability to repel the curse and send it back to it's creator. That is the story of how you and James got together. Lily, James really did love you, as I am sure Remus did also. To be truthful, I was also in love with you, to an extent. For me, it more of a brotherly love."

Lily sat there for a few minutes absorbing everything Sirius just told her and Remus. Then it struck her, "Sirius, who did Harry grow up with when James and I died?"

Sirius knew this was going to be asked, and he still didn't have an answer for it. For some reason this answer eluded both him and Harry. "I wish I had an answer for you Lils, but neither Harry or I can remember? Not can we remember the summers between Harry's Hogwarts years. Strange if you stop to think about it though. Why should that be the only memory lost to us?"

Lily gave it a little thought, but it was Remus that came up with a strong point, "Perhaps it was such a bad memory, that you do not wish to remember it. Perhaps Harry's life before school was one he wished to forget. And the time between school years. Is there a family that would treat Harry bad if he had grown up with them?"

Lily's eyes widened at Remus' comment. "Of course, Petunia. My sister hated the fact that I was a witch and was getting all the attention of our parents. At least that is how it appeared to her anyway. In reality Mum and Dad were proud of both of us, But, Petunia had built such a loathing for me, she noticed everything our parents did for me, and never took into affect what they did for her. She hated everything that had to do with magic. I think in that time line, Harry was raised by my sister for some god forsaken reason. Who ever did this to him had placed Harry in the worst possible environment to grow up in. But who would do that?"

Sirius smiled, "I think I know who. A senile old goat who thought he was doing the right thing. A person who liked to be in control of all things around him. Although meaning well, Albus Dumbledore was losing focus as to what was good, and what was right. He thought of Petunia as being Harry's only family, and thus would be loved. He seldom looked into things for possible side affects, before he did it. He never listened to reason, thinking his way was the only way."

Lily and Remus both had to agree to this assumption. It made sense, and it fit why they had the memory loss. She would test this later on Harry, by asking him to visit her dear sister with her. She knew that Petunia still loathed her and all things pertaining to magic. If Harry balked at wishing to meet her, then what Sirius said was the truth, and would not push Harry to see her. She did not relish the idea herself. It was for a different reason now though. She was jealous of Lily because she married a very rich and good looking man, and Petunia married a fat slob of a man who treated Petunia like she was a servant, rather than his wife. Their son was treated like royalty, and was spoiled rotten. She was expected to treat him the same way.

ARIT-}

After dinner that evening, Lily sat Harry down to talk to him. Harry didn't know what was coming, and thought that His mum just wanted to talk and see how he was doing, and how he and Ginny were getting along.

"Harry, I wish to ask you something, but I want you to answer it for yourself, and not for me. I would like to know if you would like to visit my sister Petunia, your Aunt?"

Harry thought about it for second, "Why would you be concerned about my answer mum. If you think I should meet her, then I will meet her. Have Amanda and James met her?"

"No."

Now this threw Harry. "Why not, and why are you asking me? Does this have something to do with the other time line?"

"I believe it does. I believe it has something to do with your lost memories of before Hogwarts, and the summers between your school years."

Harry sat for several minutes thinking over what his mum said. "I think I know what you're getting at. You think I might have been raised by her in the other time line, and did not enjoy this memory. That is why I can't remember her. I don't want to remember her. That is why Amanda and James haven't met her. She doesn't like magic does she mum?"

"NO Harry, she doesn't. But I had to find out for sure that was the reason you had no memory of your life before Hogwarts, and the summers between school years. I never wanted to expose Amanda and James to her hatred. I didn't want to expose you either, but had to give you a chance to know what I felt was the truth. So, do you still want to meet her, and her family?"

"If you do not want your kids to meet her, then I certainly don't wish to meet her. However if you are going to visit her, then I will join you for moral support. Just don't expect me to get all huggy with her."

Lily laughed, and said, "No Harry, I have no wish to see her. She made it quite clear the last time we met that she never wanted to see me again. That was at the funeral of our mum, when she passed away. I believe I could live the rest of my life with out her in it. I would however like to see her from a distance with out her knowing, to see how she is doing."

"Would tomorrow be to soon? I could go with. I don't have any thing planned and wouldn't mind seeing what may have been my worst nightmare."

"Thank you Harry, that would be fine. Remus can take the kids with him to the book store, and they can visit the other shops in the alley. Florean always enjoys their visit with him."

ARIT-}

Lily had aparated them to the park down the street from where Petunia lived and then they walked to a friend of Lily's who lived across the street from her sister. If Petunia knew there was a witch living across the street from her, she would have moved long ago. Her name was Samantha Everett. She was married to a muggle, and had one child about Harry's age. She was also a muggle but knew of magic from her mum. Her name was Evelyn. Harry joined his mum as they stared across the street to Dursleys. Evelyn told them that she couldn't stand their son, as he was always bullying the other kids on the block. They continued to watch, as Evelyn told them of Dudley's antics. Harry learned to hate his cousin for what he has done.

Soon, Petunia made an appearence, along with her son. They walked to the park, where Dudley left her, and she continued on to the store just down the street. Harry watched as Dudley was soon joined by two other boys, and they did what Evelyn told them he would do. They cornered a boy, and began to rough him up, until the boy pulled some money out of his pocket and handed it to Dudley. He split it up with his friends, and went looking for their next victim. Harry decided it was time for him to teach these bullys a lesson. He told his Mum and Samantha what he was going to do, and they didn't like this plan, but knew something had to be done. Harry asked Evelyn if she would join him, and she agreed.

They walked over to the park, and Harry had Evelyn sit in the swing, and he pushed her. This caught the attention of Dudley and his friends and then the three walked over to them. "You do know that this is our park, don't you Evelyn? You know that you have to pay us to get to enjoy it? And who is your friend? He needs to know what it means to tresspass on our territory."

Harry looked to Dudley, "I thought this park was run by the city? I didn't know they let punks run it? Or are you here by you own choice? I don't think I like your attitude very much, and suggest you leave now, before I call the authorities on you."

By this time Dudley and his friends had surrounded Harry and Evelyn, preventing any escape, not that Harry had any intentions of escaping. Harry's hand curled into fists, and waited for Dudley to make the first move. He did, and Harry used Dudley's own momemtum to send him into his own friend. Harry then rounded on the third bully and knocked him out with a left hook to the jaw. Harry then turned back to Dudley and watched as he and his friend got back up. Seeing their friend lying unconscious, they began to have second thoughts. Harry didn't let those thoughts grow. He went right at the two, and soon Dudley was standing there facing this new kid on his own. Dudley was not used to being stood up to, and didn't know how to react. This was the way Harry hoped Dudley would face the situation, and he pulled Dudley into an arm lock, with his free arm going around Dudley's neck. "If you want to continue to live in this neighborhood, you better not let me catch you throwing your weight around any more. I have friends of my own, and they are all tougher than I am, and not as forgiving. Now, I suggest you apologize to Evelyn and leave here as soon as you have."

Dudley never got the chance to do so, as Petunia was walking back when she saw Harry bullying her son. She rushed over and told Harry to release him immediately. Harry looked at Petunia, and laughed. "Does little Dudley need his mum for protection. Madam, I suggest you teach your son some manners. He is the way he is in because of his attempt to take something that did not belong to him. His friends tried to surround us and take us by surprise."

"My Duddykins would never do such as thing. He is always the gentleman. His friends are from rightious families that go to church every Sunday. Now unhand him this instant before I call the authorities on you and have you taken in to custody."

A voice from behind her startled her. "Please do call the authorities. I would like to hear what they have to say. You have never changed have you Petunia. Always in the right no matter what the circumstances. Even your spawn can do no wrong. And what of your employer, oh wait, I mean you husband. Does he still think there is no family better than his own? Harry release the boy and you and Evelyn get over here. Petunia, I suggest you take your son and have a talk with him. He is in very deep trouble right now, and he could be taken away from you and your husband."

"Lily, I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to see you again. And who is this ruffian you call Harry? Is he the play thing for this little whore. Yes Miss Everett, my Dudley had told me all about."

Evelyn was pissed. "OH Yes, perfect little Duddykins would never lie to his mummy, would you Duddykins. Or tell her of all the times you have skipped classes. Stolen lunch money from other students. Defaced property. Beat up smaller kids. Forced girls to perform certain acts for your entertainment, but never raping them to make sure there was no way to prove otherwise. Oh yes Mrs. Dursley, protect your little angel. He is such a model citizen. Take him home and cuddle him for his own comfort. Don't turn your back on him, or he may stab you."

That was the way Lily, Harry and Evelyn left her. Looking at her son as if meeting him for the first time. Dudley sneered at her, "Are you going to believe all that bullshit from that bitch. Who was she anyway, and why was she with that Everett whore?"

"Dudley you will never speak about an adult like that again in front of me do you hear me? That Bitch as you called her was your Aunt Lily. My sister. I may not like her, but she is of my blood, and yours. You will show respect when you speak of her. Now, is anything that Evelyn said true. If I catch you lying I will turn you over to the authorities myself."

"Of course none of it is true. You saw for yourself it was the other boy who had me around the neck. Piers, Anthony and I were on the swings when he came over and told us to get off, so that his whore could swing. When we refused, He knocked out Anthony, and then Piers, and then grabbed me and had me in the hold that you saw me in." Unfortunately that was when Piers woke up and asked, "Did you take care of that creep Big D? Did you get his money and cop a feel of Everett? OH SHIT! Hi Mrs. Dursley, didn 't see you standing there."

Dudley, Piers and Anthony were before the judge at court one week later with several parents and their kids laying testamony against them. They were to spend the next six months in a correctional facility. Petunia divorced Vernon and turned over custody of Dudley to him, which was refused by the judge. He did not see either of them as fit parents. Dudley became a ward of the court

Petunia never saw her sister again, She and Vernon sold the house on Privet Drive and split the money. They were not allowed back to that neighborhood again.


	15. Chapter 15

A Ripple In Time Keeperoliver Chapter 15

A/N: Well I am going to attempt to end this story here, as I have gone as far as I can with the Time Line thing. Depending on how I end it, will determine whether or not I have a sequel. Like you all know, I have nothing planned for each chapter before I write it. I have ideas, but sometimes they are lost once I start writing. Still II hope you enjoy it. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

ARIT-}

Harry's meeting with his Aunt and Cousin had left him with a concern. Was he brought up by his Aunt in the other time line? If he was, why couldn't he remember it? Was she as bad there as she was here? If she was, why did he turn out the way he has, filled with feelings for his friends and family? Surely she would have made him a bitter person, with no compassion for anyone, like herself? No he could not have been raised by this woman. He was sure of it.

Harry would never think about the Dursleys again, as they showed him what a family was like without love to bind them together. He felt sorry for them and what became of them, but, he also felt that it was for the best as they were the kind of people he wished to avoid at all cost.

Harry was ripped from this train of thought when Amanda asked to speak to him about a private matter. "Sure sis, what's the problem?"

"Oh There is nothing wrong, Harry, I just wish to know something is all. In this other time line, I take it James and I were never born, right?"

"Right."

"If we were never born, and Mum and Dad never married, What happened to Dad? I mean I know Mum died protecting you, and James died with her, But what did dad do?"

"Well Amanda, I wish I could give you a full history of dad's life in the other time line, but I hardly knew him. My third year was the first time I met him and Sirius. I met dad first, on the train ride to Hogwarts. He was sleeping in a compartment, when my friends and I entered to take a seat. He was dressed in worn clothing and had the look of having a rough life. I didn't know he was a werewolf at the time. I do know that he was the same type of person there as he is now, but his monthly problem kept him from having any kind of life."

"So how did Uncle Sirius fit in?"

"Well, I didn't meet Sirius until the end of the school year. He was being chased by Dementors, and Aurors. He tried on different occasions to get into the school, and we all thought he was after me. In fact he was after a rat that belonged to Ron. It turned out the rat was an Animagus, and was once a Marauder. I think you know him. Peter Pettigrew. Well, to make a long story short, Dad and Sirius proved to us what Pettigrew was, and that they were really friends of Mum and James. Don't ask why Mum and Dad never got together, as I don't really know that story, just that they were very good friends and that Dad never met any one that could look past his problem and love him for the person he was. It was either that, or he did, but refused to get involved because of his problem. Knowing Dad, this was the case. He would never take the chance of hurting anyone."

"So what happened to Pettigrew, after you took him in?"

"It never happened. After we left the shack we were in, Dad forgot what day it was, and when the cloud coverage allowed the full moon to shine through, Dad changed into the werewolf, and distracted Sirius which allowed Pettigrew to escape. With out him, Sirius would never be proven innocent of the charges against him, so when one of the Professors finally found us, Sirius was taken into custody, where he was going to be given the Dementor's Kiss. This is what set up the whole time line change. Sirius had seen the time turner that Hermione wore around her neck, but had no chance to approach her about it then. Hermione and I used it to save him and a Hippogriff that was to be terminated because of some one elses stupidity and arrogance. This time, Sirius rather than asking Hermione about the time turner, he stunned her and took the device and then stunned me, but took me with him. The rest you know."

"Some thing doesn't sit right though Harry. You say that Pettigrew was the one to turn Mum and James over to Voldemort. Sirius was framed by Pettigrew and escaped once more. Dad was not there for any of this. Why didn't any one else know of the switch of secret keepers? All Fidelious Charms are to be registered to the Ministry. Not who the Keeper is, and not the address, but just the notification of the charm being performed. How could this happen and not be registered?"

"That may be the case in this time line, but, I don't think it was the case in the other time line. With Voldemort still terrorizing the people, There were many people doing what ever they could to protect themselves. The Fidelious was the most secure way for most of the families. It was either that or leave the country, which quite a few people did."

"But Harry, the Fidelious is a very difficult charm to perform, and any who can do it have to be registered. That should have been the case even in your time line. Do you know who performed it?"

"No, I don't, but Sirius might. It still doesn't explain what you are getting at though?"

"Who ever performed the charm should have remembered who the secret keeper was? The only explanation would be to have him Obliviated. If that were the case then some one still knew about the charm. Don't you see, some one covered up the incident for a reason, but who was it?"

"Damn sis, you have been around Hermione too much. You're starting to sound like her. I suppose you could be right, but there is no way of knowing this now, as it has nothing to do with this time line, and I don't wish to go back to the other time line, as this one came out perfect. I could never go back and take the chance of you and James not being born, if that is what you are getting at."

"No, that is not what I am suggesting, it just makes you wonder what kind of plotting went on to create the other world you lived in, and who was behind it all? I don't relish the idea of not being born, as I happen to love the life I am living. It is for you that I am concerned about and why things happened the way they did."

"Well thank you for thinking of me sis, and it is something that makes you wonder, but, like I said, I like things the way they are, and do not wish to change it. Sirius may know who the person was that performed the charm, or he may have been Obliviated as well as the person performing the spell. If that were the case, then we will never know, which is fine by me."

"OH Harry, don't you have any spirit of adventure? It is a mystery to solve, and you have one of the best minds as a best friend in Hermione. I bet even Ginny would like to get involved in this one."

"But wouldn't we have to travel back in time to follow the other time line to find out what happened? If that were the case, then I definitely don't want to know. Like I said, I like what is going on now."

"I don't think we would have to go back in time to accomplish this, but it may bring back some bad memories to you and Sirius."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean we use a master Legilimans to visit your thoughts. I think Professor Dumbledore would be the one to see, and have Mum, Dad, Sirius, Hermione and Ginny there with us for support and ideas as to what we hear. Aren't you even a little bit curious as to what went on?"

"So you wish to have Professor Dumbledore look into Sirius' mind to see what occured during the setting of the charm, and who set it?"

"Yes."

"What if Sirius doesn't want to have it done?"

"Well, we won't know unless we ask?"

"Fine, let's go ask, as you now have me wondering what happened. Fine sister you are, giving me all these head aches."

"You still love me though, other wise you wouldn't be concerned about my existence."

"Yes, I still love you, but you irritate the hell out of me at times."

"That's what I'm here for, your personal irritant."

ARIT-}

Sirius, Alice and Neville joined Hermione and Ginny as they settled in to hear what Harry had to say. They didn't like the look that was on his face, like he had just eaten the most sour lemon he ever found.

Lily had brought a tea service in for her guests, and she joined Remus to hear what Harry and Amanda had to say.

Harry opened the talk, "I know you are all wondering why I asked you here. The truth is, Amanda has opened up a valid point, but it does not change my feelings about the time travel Sirius and I have done. I do not wish to return to this other time line, but there are questions about it, I was hoping we could answer with out going back. Sirius, Do you remember who it was that performed the Fidelious charm on our house in Godric Hollow?"

Sirius looked lost at the question. He had never even thought about that since he arrived here. "Now that you mention it Harry, No I don't. It does seem strange that this should be. I know it was James, Lily and I who made the decision to change the secret keeper. We were worried about there being a spy in the order. I am ashamed to say it Remus, but James and I thought it was you. You were always off trying to gain the trust of the werewolves who we all knew were faithful to Voldemort. Lily never lost her trust in you, and Balked at making Peter their secret keeper. I mean she really did not like the idea. She didn't talk to James and I for the week before we did the charm. The day of the charm, she tried once again to talk us out of it, but to no avail. For the life of me, I can't remember who did perform the charm. I remember it was James, Lily, Peter, Harry and I there, but not the person performing the charm."

"Do you remember if whoever performed the charm was registered in the Ministry?"

"I'm sure who ever it was, was registered. It was required in case of lost memory of the secret keeper. But, why worry about all this now, as it really doesn't matter?"

"But it does matter Sirius. Aren't you the least bit curious as to why things happened the way they did. Sure we know Wormtail was a traitor, and yes we know mum and James died because of it. But why did you go to jail? If the one who performed the charm came forward and told of the change, you would have been spared the time you spent in jail. Word would have been spread about Peter's Animagus form, and he may have been caught. It would have changed our time line where we would not have had to go into the past, except for your wanting to help your friend. If you had not gone to prison, You would have been there to help him, rather than just barely survive on his own. Please don't mistake what I am saying, as I don't wish to go back there. I just wish to have closure for the whole time line thing."

"I understand Pup. You have raised a lot of questions that I can't answer, and can't see how we can find an answer."

"Amanda thought of that as well. She's been hanging around with Hermione too much." Hermioned huffed at this, but was wearing a smile when she did it. She knew it was a compliment Harry was giving her.

"Amanda thinks a Master Legilemans could see your memories and maybe even see some of your lost ones. She also thought that you may have been Obliviated, along with the rest to forget who performed it."

"I certainly don't like the idea of having someone poking around in my mind. That is just too creepy. However, if it does bring you closure, and maybe me as well, then what the hell. Why not. But who do we know who is a master at Legilemancy?"

"Professor Dumbledore. Don't you remember when we brought the Time Turner back, how he tried to enter our minds to see if we were telling the truth?"

"Of course. The old coot. Never could trust the bloody git. But you're right, he may be the one we need to see."

Lily was the one to ask for the appointment, as she was alwasys a favorite of Albus'. He garnted them permission to floo through.

Once settled Harry asked him, "Professor, Do you know who James and Lily had to perform the Fidelious Charm on Godric's Hollow?"

The twinkle in his eyes dimmed somewhat when asked this. He was not expecting a question that the Dumbledore in the other time line would know. He did not know the answer. "Why would I know that Mr. Potter? I assure you, I know more than most, but knowing things I may know in another time line is not one of them."

"I knew that sir, but I was just setting you up for our request. What I mean is this." And Harry and Amanda went into their theory. Albus listened with interest. He was absorbed in the thinking these two put forth. He also agreed with it. He had Sirius relax as he sent a gentle probe into Sirius' mind searching for an answer. The group couldn't help laughing when Albus saw one of Sirius and James' pranks work to perfection. One time they heard, "Now how in the world did you accomplish that one?" Finally Albus found the memory of just before the Charm was set, then Sirius' mind went blank, only to come back after it was done. He never saw who performed it, nor who the secret keeper was. He told this to everyone there, and all was thought hopeless until Hermione said something that surprised every one.

"Professor, I think you are forgetting something. There is still one here that was there for that meeting."

"Miss Granger, I know what you are thinking, But, this is not the same Lily that was there?"

Hermione laughed at her headmaster. "Sir if you would have read my mind you would have never made that statement. Of course this Lily wasn't there, but this Harry was."

Albus' eyes became the twinkling eyes they all knew. He smiled at his present favorite student. "Why would I ever question you? I must have been taking a nap before you made your statement. I am going to have to pay more attention to you when you say something, Miss Granger. Of course Harry was there. You and I are going to have to have a serious talk when you return to school young lady. Maybe you can teach an old dog new tricks. Now Harry, what say we take a little trip into your mind. I know you are probably skepticle about this, but even as a youth, you retain memories. Also, because of the blank in Sirius' memory, I believe he was Obliviated, as were the rest of the party, except I believe you, as you were only a toddler at the time."

Harry sat as Albus began his probe. Unlike Sirius, Harry brought what he remembered of the incident to the fore front of his memories. Albus watched as his family gathered in front of their house and were joined by Filius, who was the one to perform the charm. He also watched as the charm was completed, and then there was a flash as the faces of Filius, James, Lily, and Sirius all became blank. Then an individual stepped into the picture. Severus Snape still held his wand in his hand. He walked past Peter, and up to Lily. He brought his hand up to her face and caressed it. He still loved her very much, and hated to do that to her, but it was for her own good. Albus watched as Severus leaned into Lily and planted a kiss on her lips. A tear falling from his eye as he did it. He also watched as Harry reached a hand out to touch Severus' cheek, and Severus slapped it away. What amazed Albus was that Harry didn't cry. He just had a sad look on his face, as if he felt sorry for the Potions master. Severus tried to sneer at the boy, and instead, broke down completely. He knew the boy felt his pain. He turned and left leaving Peter to straighten out the mess. Albus left after this, and told the whole story to the gathered.

Lily couldn't believe all the deception that went on in this other time line, and all the pain that Harry had to endure, losing his parents, his godfather and an uncle figure in Remus, because of this incident. She also didn't believe that Severus Snape loved her. She didn't even know him in this time line. Then she was brought back to reality when Dumbledore made a comment she could have killed him for.

"Harry, Sirius, with this new found evidence, perhaps you both should go back and try to correct the misdeeds and set it all right."

Lily flew off the handle, "ARE YOU INSANE? OF COURSE THEY WON'T GO BACK! THIS IS THEIR HOME NOW AND THERE IS NO NEED TO CORRECT WHAT HAPPENED IN ANOTHER TIME LINE."

Harry pulled his mum into a hug to calm her down. He could feel the magic flowing off her and was afraid she might do something she may regret later. Remus also joined him in trying to sooth her anger. Amanda, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny were shocked at Lily's outburst.

Alice was glaring at her husband as he was laughing his arse off at his Lily pad. He was used to her losing control when it came to something so stupid it angered her to this point.

Albus too, was laughing. He was not serious when he said what he did. It was only a thought, and was not expecting any positive response. He was not expecting the outburst from Lily, and it caught him by surprise. It did take on a humorous effect when he heard Sirius laughing.

Harry and Remus soon got Lily calmed down, and Albus apologized for the comment, telling her it was not meant as anything other than a possible choice.

Both Harry and Sirius declined the offer, with Sirius still laughing which brought a scowl to the face of Lily. She did not appreciate the joke what so ever.

With the answer to Amanda's problem resolving the problem of what occured that day, Harry now had all the information of his life in the other time frame and was happy to be shy of it. He now looked forward to the rest of his school years, and whatever was in the future for him, his family, and maybe even a certain red haired beauty.

Author's end note: Well, there it is. I know most of you will feel disappointed with the ending, but by ending it this way, I still have an opening for a sequel, if that is where I go next. Like I have been saying, I am going to take a break for about a month, while my brother visits. Until then, I hope everyone gets to enjoy DH Pt 2 this Friday, as I know I will, I already have the tickets. Stay cool, as it is hotter than firewhiskey out side. 100 degrees and it is not even 9 AM. If anyone is thinking of moving to Missouri, think again. It has more than five different ways to put you life in danger. Yuck. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


End file.
